The Horrors of Men
by Flickbix
Summary: Five years later, Sasuke and Sakura are ANBU specialist working with Naruto, the new Hokage. But, with Sasuke's horrible past, can Sasuke move forward with his life, as it starts to twist down another terrible path? Eventual Sasuke/Sakura
1. Prologue

A/N: I decided to change the Stories title, since it bugged me that probably every other story had that name, plus, so this is Second Chances. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Naruto and most story chapter's are not mine.

* * *

It had taken almost 3 hours to get Tsunade to calm down.

It had taken another 2 hours for Naruto to calm down.

But the entire trial had taken almost 10 hours of Sasuke's life.

Five years ago, the war had ended. Naruto and Sasuke had fought, with both being so severely damaged, it took Kakashi and Shikamaru dragging there almost corpses back to the village.

It had taken 1 hour for Sakura to stop crying so she could even help the other medics. Not for out of sadness, but the happiness that had just engulfed her. Her team was together again, and Tsunade was eager to get his trial started, and not just because of Sasuke. Tsundae had to deal with the elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, and Sasuke's old team mates.

Tsunade had demanded Sakura to pick herself up.

"Damn it, Sakura. Get over it, do your job, I want Sasuke in here in 24 hours," she ordered, throwing her hands in the air, "Shizune! Get me some sake!"

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." Wiping her tears on her gloves and sighing, Sakura headed into the hospital's operating rooms.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, we need to focus on the upcoming trial." A timid and tired Shizune whispered to her demanding boss.

"And we will when you bring me some damn sake!" Shizune jumped a little, running from the very upset Hokage.

* * *

"Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin. The factor of your sentence comes from what very little we know of you three. You have worked with Uchiha Sasuke, however we don't see that you actually did anything to warrant arrest except that you have been with a known S-Class criminal and followed his commands." Tsunade started.

Suigetsu snorted.

Karin coughed.

Jūgo seemed deep in thought.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"But, you have also done your part in the fourth war. You are given the option to either leave Konaha or leave Fire Country, not to return to these lands, or you have the option to become shinobi of Konaha, where you will be on probation for a period and watched over until we allow you full status…"

"You are allowing us to become shinobi of Konaha?" Suigetsu, startled by the fact he wasn't getting killed. Karin was only shaking her head. Jūgo was only looking up at the Godaime, seemingly thoughtful.

"It's up to you. You three would have to work for it." Tsunade answered, only half looking at the three. For this was not what she was here for, and already knew there answer.

The three team mates met eyes for a few moments, trying to get there thoughts across. There was really nothing left for the group of misfits that had left Otogakure years before. It was Jūgo that answered.

Tsunade smiled and nodded as they were taken away from her, leaving the very few others that would be allowed in the next portion of the trial.

The clan elders of the Village of Konoha, all lined up across from Tsunade.

A nervous and jumpy Uzumaki Naruto, who was told to come since he was being graduated to become Rokudaime, was watching the whole thing with dark eyes. He knew that these next hours were heavily critical to not only his best friend, but for his own future. Tsunade had taken aside Naruto just before the trial was to begin,

"You'll be there, yes?"

"I didn't think…" he stuttered.

"Ugh, do you ever Naruto? You will be taking my place soon, and not only do you need to start watching and figuring out how to be a Hokage, but this matter will probably be affecting you too once you are in my position. I suggest that you be taking notes, child." Insisting, then with a twist of her hand, demanded Naruto to go and get ready.

There was also Hatake Kakashi, who was watching over a very tired looking Uchiha Sasuke, deciding that since he was practically responsible for the boy after all these years, stood firm by his side.

"Why?" an aggravated and slumped over Tsunade had asked him, hours before the trial started.

"Well, who else was watching over him all that time ago?" he remarked.

"You know this isn't your fault. None of it was…"

"Well, whatever it was or is, I'm coming too." Kakashi smirked as a sad smile erupted under his mask.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were the last two to enter. They each looked much too perplexed about this whole trial, quite possibly too comforted with the fact that nothing was to happen with them.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't acknowledge anyone as he was forced in front of the Hokage. Sasuke knew that if he had to look at the two elders for one moment, he would also be put to death. So he hung his head down, trying hard to not let his feelings to burst forth.

Three hours in, the council elders had fussed that the remaining Uchiha heir was nothing more than just another Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Obito.

A smile almost erupted on the avengers face when Tsunade flew off the handle. The other clan elders couldn't keep up with Tsunade, who was throwing scrolls of evidence in front of them.

The Uchiha Clan Massacre conspiracy was revealed.

"YOU CONDEMNED TWO YOUNG BOYS TO HELL!" Tsunade thundered, her voice shaking the windows.

"If it was not for the sake of the village…" they started, standing to try to get some leverage over the Hokage.

"Sake of the village!? You killed CIVILIANS when this happened. Children. Itachi was 13 when the order was given. We are here to protect, not…"

"You don't understand Tsunade-hime…" Koharu interrupted.

"I don't!? This boy's life was taken away from him, you planned out a conspiracy against this entire village, and blamed it on a man who threw away everything for his brother and this city, now don't tell me I don't understand." She hissed, almost panting from the amount of yelling she had been doing, beads of sweat pouring from blonde's forehead.

It took another three hours for the clan heads to finally grasp around the concept of what was happening. It then took Sasuke almost 4 hours to tell them everything that had happened.

It took ten minutes for the two council members to be stripped of everything and put in prison.

As for Uchiha Sasuke, another three hours was laying the ground work for him to come back to Konoha.

2 years of psychiatric therapy and grievance therapy for the massacre. Another year of therapy and community service to work out his years spent away from Konoha. One year of probation on genin status, with his last year he would be able to work his way up, but on strict watch from ANBU.

"This offer stands, Uchiha. At this point you can take it, or, it's banishment from Fire Country. However I doubt anyone would take you." Tsunade affirmed with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"What about my brother?"Sasuke stood firm, wanting something done about the brother who spared the village. It was Naruto however, that had stepped in front of him.

"Heh, don't worry teme. You leave all that too me."

"Well, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, aggravated about how long this had taken.

"Aa." Was the answer that they had received.

Five long years.

* * *

Tsunade was too busy transferring and making sure Naruto was getting the whole Hokage thing down pact, so she couldn't do the therapy.

No, it would take a skilled medic, a tender medic to deal with Sasuke.

Sakura grimaced.

"Sakura you are my apprentice, I know you can put you feelings from the past aside and do this." Tsunade advised one day, piles of scrolls that were hiding her face as she took another shot of the strong clear liquid.

"I don't know…" her fidgeting fingers couldn't stop her from picking up the mountain of scrolls, all regarding psychiatric therapy. The pink haired shinobi had been called in this morning all too early, supposedly to help Tsunade with some sort of issue with scrolls that came up missing.

The Hokage just didn't feel like looking for them.

"I don't pay you to think; I want you to just be yourself Sakura. But if you have any shred of feeling for the damn Uchiha…"

"I have no feelings for Sasuke-kun…" she turned and felt the hard gaze of her teacher fall on her.

"Bingo." Tsunade pointed her index finger toward her, "That right there, Sakura, shows me you have more than enough feelings left. Put it aside; think of him as your patient."

She nodded to her.

The two years were hostile between Sasuke and Sakura. Not wanting to do anything with her, and her reminding him that if he were to be a shinobi ever again then he had to give in. They would fight, argue, and exchange words and gestures that were definitely not professional between a healer and her patient. But months when on, and she wouldn't stop coming to him, and eventually, as she played with words so tightly, that it just happened out of nowhere.

It took almost four months until he started to talk about Itachi.

It took another two to talk about his parents.

And, eventually, Sakura was able to put aside any feelings for him while in sessions. However, going home and crying for the man's family happened often. But Sasuke was slowly becoming more like the one she had met. And the way that she knew he was bettering himself, was when one rainy day, as he looked out the window toward the old Uchiha district, he had asked her,

"Do you think he is proud of me?" Sasuke inquired of her.

It took her everything not to hug him.

"Of course he does. He's your brother." Sakura affirmed, nodding her head, a single tear falling down the curve of her smooth face.

* * *

Naruto during the first two years was busy himself. He tried hard to visit Sasuke on regular bases, but it was hard on the jinchūriki, what with Tsunade breathing down his throat, but also the fact that Naruto's interest started to lie in a very different place besides his comrades. Eventually, Naruto married Hyūga Hinata, after the first year of his best friend's probation. Then, with Tsunade residing into Sasuke's second year, Naruto was kept very busy, now being what he always wanted to be, but he vowed to take time for his friend.

And he kept his word.

Naruto explained to the citizens of Konoha what happened during that awful time, and he so much as restored the head house of the Uchihas, and explaining to all that it was the fault of the elders of that time, who instead of trying to do things civilized, jumped to conclusions, thus resulting in a horrific act that was entrusted on the 13 year old Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Five years was long enough for Uchiha Sasuke. After the therapy and the truth coming out about his family, Sasuke went on doing the rest of his probation smoothly, doing whatever he could to get the Uchiha name back in good graces, with his teammates at his side. From doing the lowest of jobs, to reacquainting himself with the memories of his past, the lone survivor went on, all while under the hard gazes of the civilians, the scorned faces of old peers, and the tender hearts of his dear friends, he was finally back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Yes, five years was enough, and he was home.


	2. Starting Up

Disclaimer: Naruto and character's are not mine.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" The Hokage's wife, Hinata, knocked on the door to Sakura's office at the hospital on a sunny morning in September. However, there was no answer, and Hinata, a tad worried since she hadn't been able to find the pink haired girl at the training grounds, the Hokage's offices, the library, nor on the floors of the hospital, or any other place Sakura was usually seen. Hinata looked over and noticed a busy Yamanaka Ino holding two folders rushing to a nurse.

"Ino, have you seen…"

"Oy! Hinata! Have you seen forehead!? We had a team come in today and there chakra points have been disabled and I can't find her anywhere!" She rushed out, quickly going over to another nurse, barely talking to Hinata.

"I was here to see if you had seen her actually, Naruto-kun wants to see her and Sasuke in his office."

"Well, if I see her I'll send her over, as soon as she helps with this team of genin."

Hinata sighed and went back to the door to Sakura's office. She tried once to open the door, but it had been locked, and here at the hospital, the office doors could only be locked…

_From the inside…_

Hinata found Shizune a few moments later, which was sent instead to take care of the genin team.

"Shizune-sama, have you seen…"

"Sakura? Pfft, if I were her, I would have passed out by now from chakra exhaustion. She was here over 30 hours the past day and half, the last surgery we performed she ended up using up most of her reserves." Shizune sighed out, shaking her head at the team of young genin who were lying on beds.

"Kami! You guys aren't dead! Just exhausted, this is no emergency! Some one will be with you when they can!" Shizune yelled at the the two boys and one girl, who were moaning that they had to have care that instant.

"You don't think Sakura passed out do you?" Hinata feared.

"If she did, she will be fine with rest. If you find her however, yell at her, tell her to go the hell home, and then come back when she's refreshed. She's not just some nurse, she's head of this whole hospital, dammit." The exhausted Shizune followed after another nurse, leaving Hinata to find some way to let her husband know she couldn't find said kunoichi.

* * *

"I wonder why Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan aren't here yet." The Rokudaime stood in front of his desk, his robe flowing behind him. He looked over at his old teacher, reading the orange book that was desperately being held onto.

"I'm sure Hinata and Sakura will come soon. The hospital has been busy lately, and Sakura was probably held up."

"Well, it's not like Ugly is the only competent doctor they have on staff. I think Sakura just like's to boss them around." Sai turned to the silver haired man, who flipped a page of the book, his eyes widening at whatever he was reading.

Sasuke, on the other hand knew that wasn't true. As he sat at the table, his hands laced together and resting them close toward his chin he looked up at Sai,

"You know as well as I do they all look up to Sakura. Being the head of the hospital, she's called in countless times to do procedures that no one could do besides Tsunade herself."

"Well, Traitor, I understand that this may be certain. But I'm sure Tsunade and Shizune themselves could take over some times."

"Tsunade-baa-chan is now a council member, and Shizune-chan takes care of Aiko when Kakashi is gone." Naruto explained while looking over at the silver haired man, resisting the urge to yank the book out of his hands.

"Speaking of Scarecrow, would your wife be very happy with the fact that you are still reading those books?" Sai asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai each turned to look at the copy ninja.

Kakashi turned another page.

The large doors to the Hokage's office opened, and a timid Hinata entered.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Where's Sakura?" Naruto stepped away from the desk, perplexed.

"I think she's locked herself in her office…" she timidly stated.

"What do you mean, 'locked herself in her office'?" he repeated

"Sakura has been at work now for 32 hours, from what I've learned. I can feel her chakra coming from inside. It's faint, but she's exhausted."

"Tch, figures." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, come on teme, let's go get her out. I really do have something I need to talk to you guys about."

"Are we needed?" Kakashi and Sai stood, heading behind Sasuke who had reached the door with Hinata and Naruto.

"Not now I guess, but tomorrow, you will buy breakfast." Pointing at Sai.

"Oh good, dickless. I have been looking forward to not having ramen so early in the morning." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! Ramen in the morning is not that bad."

"Let's go dobe." Sasuke stated, and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Coming to Sakura's office, Naruto emerged a key in his robes, where he opened the door to the girl's office. Sasuke entered first, and noticed that both windows were closed up, making it dark in the room. Hinata entered behind him, swiftly going behind Sasuke and going to the lounge seat that Sakura had in her office. Naruto finally burst forward, ever being loud as he usually was, screaming for his sister like teammate.

"DOBE!" Sasuke whispered loudly toward Naruto, who had turned and faced the raven haired man with a soft smile. Hinata sent both an amused expression and went about Sakura's office, opening the drapes to let in some light. Sasuke finally walked toward the sleeping figure on the lounge, surprised she didn't even move a muscle.

_Must be used to his loud mouth…_

Sasuke reached forward, gently shaking her shoulder. She turned over however, still covered by her doctor's robe and swapped out at Sasuke's hand, in which Sasuke grabbed before she could get comfortable again.

"Sakura, come on, it's not good for you to sleep here, and the idiot wants us in his office."

"You know I'm your Hokage now, teme?"

"Here, take this. It's a chakra pill." Hinata suddenly pushed her way in between the two men, helping Sakura out of her groggy state. Hinata owed Sakura a lot of things after the war; she helped her grieve the loss of Neji, helped her with her feelings for Naruto, and helped to give her an even bigger burst of confidence. Hinata, as long as she knew the people around her, especially Team 7, had no problem coming into situations.

"How long have I been asleep, Hinata?" Finally, after getting her some tea and absorbing the pill, the girl with the pink silk locks finally came to, rubbing her neck that was sore from the lounger in her office.

"I'm not sure, I came to get you this morning, and you were nowhere to be found. Shizune-sama said that you had been here for over 30 hours, your time card had confirmed 32." She said affectionately, making sure that she was sipping the tea.

Haruno Sakura smiled warmly at her best girl friend, besides Ino of course. After helping Hinata and Naruto for the past 2 years, she had become close to the girl, and just loved when Hinata played mom with her and Team 7. Sakura stretched lazily, finally looking up at the two faces that plagued, played, haunted, and enjoyed in her dreams and nightmares. Not knowing that she was called in for any type of meeting, Sakura took her time to go over to her desk, dropping folders and things on her desk.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a little flustered that she wasn't really worried why the two of them was there to begin with, but also knew that usually, they would be bursting in to get her to come with them to get ramen.

"Naruto, if this is about me being here for 30 hours, I'm sorry. Or if this is about going out for ramen, I'm busy. Things have been behind now since the war was over, and with the influx in genin…"

Hinata was smiling at Naruto, who was giving her his best; I figured she would start ranting about her job, look. Sasuke said nothing, merely stood still wondering when the girl would be finished.

"And, that's not why you are here, is it, Hokage-san?" Sakura stated impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oy! Don't call me that Sakura-chan; you know you can just call me Naruto!"

"The Hokage wants you and me to meet him at his office, whenever you are done, I'll just meet you there." Sasuke smirked slightly at Sakura, who in turned winked at him as he left, knowing full well that calling their teammate by his actual title usually roweled him up.

"If you two don't stop, I'm demoting your asses back to Jounin status, instead of ANBU."

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower, Naruto had himself seated at his desk, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting in front of him. Looking around, Sakura had noticed that everything seemed to be much well organized since the last time she came in four months ago. She looked over and noticed Hinata, pouring over books and scrolls and putting them in piles. Sasuke traveled his eyes toward what Hinata was doing as well, a little surprised that Naruto even had Hinata there to begin with.

"Why is she doing your work, dobe?"

"Huh? Oh, she volunteered, said that she wanted to help me do my job more efficiently…" Naruto blushed a little, hiding his face from his real thoughts about his wife in his office, "Now what I called you two down for is actually a serious matter."

"A mission?" Sasuke inquired.

"An alliance?" Sakura hinted.

"Nope, none of those. However, with what happened with the ANBU forces in the past, I still don't feel as if any Hokage should really trust everything going on. Tsunade-baa-chan and I have talked about it on and off for a while, and she thinks it's not that bad of an idea. Saying, it's up to the Hokage how they would see it used for."

"So it's up to the individual Hokage of their time to implement whatever measure you seem to be hinting toward?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and with that said, here it is. I want the Hokage and his family members to have a few members of the ANBU and its squads to be full time body guards for the Hokage. It doesn't mean any missions," Naruto immediately pointed out, seeing Sasuke scoff at the notion of only being a bodyguard, "You will do specific missions for me, spying, all that crap. You both will protect me and my family if we leave, and I trust the two of you that if any other order is given by any other captain to you that you so deem as unnecessary, you will come straight to me to deal with it. You will also still have your other duties, but I would become first."

"Are you feeling threatened?" Sasuke asked, not really understanding why his teammate was feeling nervous, or so serious about his protection.

"Not just me, Sasuke. It's for protection of others as well. I'm not saying that Iruka or Tsunade would ever give an order for a clan's massacre, but…"

"It's to protect the citizen's and Hokage from having to see another error from people who should be protecting this village. He wants us to be his eyes and ears when he can't be." Sakura said, fiddling a lock of her hair thinking about the measures Naruto wanted to take to ensure another Uchiha massacre, or any conspiracy would not happen again.

"Your eyes and ears, huh?" Sasuke mused over.

"From the two people I trust the most." Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who still looked down in deep thought. Looking back at the Hokage, he nodded his head. Sakura, breaking out of her thoughts to look over at Sasuke nodding, looked over.

"But what about our other friends?"

"I do trust those guys too, and it's not them I'm worried so much about. There were supporters to what happened with the old council and still occasional ANBU ROOT members that pop up here and there. Also, if I leave you are to come with me, insure my safety and the future of this village. Not that I can't handle myself, but in my absence Tsunade or Kakashi will pull as head here, I'm not just going to sit around all the time you know? I need to make sure everyone knows who I am out there!"

Sakura bit at her nails, a habit that she had gotten into when doing therapy with Sasuke. She nodded, thinking it was actually a pretty decent measure to insure the safety of the village and the Hokage.

"That would also mean that you too will work closely on me on certain things, so don't be surprised if I call you guys here more so than usual." Naruto exclaimed, a beaming smile brightening the once serious face, "It'll be just like in our genin days!"

"Where you were always dead last?" Sasuke mused, while Naruto started to yell obscenities at his best friend.

"Come on you two, let's go get some ramen and talk more about the things you are putting into place." Sakura rubbed her still tired face.

"Aw! Hai! Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, and was out the door before the other members of team seven could leave there seats.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't really like notes but I'll put one up. If you are not recognized with the series, then you may not want to read it. Also, Sasuke is mostly back to the way he was in the first part of Naruto, after his five years of punishment. There will be hints of the jealous Sasuke as well, but majorly this story is about the dynamic of Team Seven, and Sasuke's eventual interest in Sakura. Also, for those of you who will be reading, I will probably try updates weekly, I have the entire plot written out, mainly in arcs. And yes, this will be quite an epic tale. Please enjoy.

Also, sorry Naruto seems so OOC, but with him becoming Hokage, I would hope he would sometimes be about business.


	3. On Our Way

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

"You want the good news or the bad news?" The medic shinobi offered to her patient.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned.

"Well, it isn't all bad anyways. Your eyes are really straining. I've told you before, the sharingan itself might not be so bad, but using the mangekyō sharingan seems to be putting a bit of strain on the blood vessels attached," Sakura flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "but, if we keep doing treatment, I should be able to heal them with no other issues."

Sasuke found himself at the hospital this morning, barely able to open his eyes. The white hospital room was too bright for the kekkai genkai user. When Sakura had hurried over to deliver a mission report to Naru Shikamaru, who told her that Sasuke couldn't be found this morning, she had immediately found him in his apartment, holding his head in pain. She had fussed for him to come to the hospital, where she had proper equipment to look into his eyes. Sasuke watched her as she placed her hands against his forehead, her healing hands beginning to mend his tired blood vessels.

"Now, I need you to keep them open, with the sharingan on. Try not to blink." Sakura began working. Sasuke stared hard at the top of her head to keep him from watching her face.

"I heard Naruto is heading to Suna soon. He'll want us to come with him." Sasuke said, trying to deter his thoughts away from the girl so close to him.

Sasuke and Sakura had gotten closer after the therapy sessions, however, Sasuke could not come to talk about that day he had left Konoha and when she had tried to stop her. He felt he had owed her, and he really didn't know what to do about it. He decided to approach things only if she would approach it. Thing was she didn't seem to have feelings for him in that way anymore. But, Sasuke had also noticed that she never really seemed to be one for a social life, only going out with the girls of the rookie teams. One time, when the Rokudaime crossed that line, telling Sakura that she needed, 'to get on with her life.', she had him unconscious for 24 hours, and the only reason she didn't get in trouble was because Hinata was there during it, and had told the ANBU guards it was the Hokage's fault.

"Sunagakure is nice this time of year. I think they usually hold a festival at this time. He'll probably go to reiterate the alliance with the Kazekage." She said forcefully, fully concentrating on his eyes.

"When was the last time you were in Suna?" Sasuke asked, suddenly blinking when she stepped back. Sakura checked around his pupils after he deactivated his eye trait, and sighed heavily.

"Too long ago." Was all the pink-haired kunoichi said, nodding in approval, "Any better?"

"Aa." He mused, blinking his eyes a few more times, "When that Akatsuki member…"

"Yeah. That long ago," Sakura trailed on, putting away her things.

"Gomen." Sasuke stated to her, deciding this was not something that she wanted to get into, especially those times that they were running after him.

"It's fine, I'm the one that should be sorry. Come on; let's go see what Naruto wants from us."

"Aa." He nodded, and followed her out toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto stood with his wife, hugging her tightly from behind. He had been softly tickling her sides, as Hinata tried to put some things away.

"Naruto-kun! We really shouldn't be doing that here!"

"Oy! Hinata-chan! I just can't get enough of you, especially in the early morning. Come on, we have time for something quick." She giggled slightly, as he turned her around and started to gently lay her back on his desk.

"Damnit, Sai! If you don't stop with…the…umm…" Sakura stopped, slightly exasperated, leaving Sasuke to bump into her, and Sai's eyes widening slightly. Kakashi, who had finally taken notice of the young adults halting at the door, looked in to see a rather nervous Hinata pushing Naruto away from her and running out of the office. Naruto looked over at the four, who watched him perk himself up.

"Don't look at me like that. You three wish you could…" pointing to the men.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOT! You knew we were coming!" Sakura yelled out.

"I don't find anything wrong with it. I mean, it is his wife, he has every right…" Sai began.

"Stop right there." Sasuke pushed passed everyone else, not wanting to hear what his friend might be doing at his desk.

With everyone settled, Naruto explained that they would be going to Suna in the morning, but not just for a festival,

"Gaara has been getting reports about some man from Grass who has been targeting jinchūriki."

"The one you had me try to get intel on last month? He was no man that was really of much interest, seemed all talk." Sasuke asked.

"Hai, seems to be the same guy. However, said man seems to be a representative from Grass who might be seeking an alliance with Sunagakure. If all goes well, which DUH I'll be there, we might get in on this too. Hinata-chan will come with us also, and you guys will be more then welcome to participate in the festival, but I'll especially want Sasuke and Sakura there for that meeting. So, since they are coming, I'd figured you two would also want to come? Just Team 7 again, well, and my wife!"

"Sure, sounds good, Hokage-san." Kakashi stated.

"Ah. I think I would enjoy going on this trip too." Sai exclaimed, a genuine smile popping up on his face.

"It's settled. See you guys in the morning. Oh, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Call Hinata-chan back, would you?" Naruto raised his eyes suggestively, with Sakura only rolling her eyes at her so called 'Hokage'.

* * *

The next morning and afternoon went by smoothly. Naruto, Sai and Hinata carried on conversations between the three of them, with Sakura and Sasuke joining in when they deemed necessary. Kakashi went on, reading his book. Sakura was also reading while they trekked, however it wasn't books she was reading,

"Sakura, really? Working on medical scrolls while you are on a mission?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders, smiling at her.

"Tsunade-sama just gave them to me yesterday. I've been working on some projects with her."

"Do, pray tell, are they about, Ugly?" Sai asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Something about kekkei genkai limits and pregnant mothers. It's pretty fascinating."

"That is interesting Sakura. What have you learned?" Hinata politely asked, tangling her hand into Naruto's available one.

"Well, it pertains to mothers that don't have the bloodline that get pregnant. So, if you were to get pregnant, we wouldn't really be worried too much about it, since it's already there. We are looking at mothers who don't have the abilities. Supposedly, the fetus's chakra can deliver the abilities directly to the mother, almost as a safety measure. It protects the mother, but nothing else is really known."

"So, like, let's say Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san get pregnant. Tenten can get the byakugan?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, but it isn't permanent. It goes away it seems once the baby is born." Sakura closed the scroll, walking more towards Hinata to continue talking more on the fascinating project.

"Well, if Tenten and Neji would hurry there asses and get pregnant, we would be able to see now would we?" Naruto laughed, moving forward away from Hinata and Sakura to join up with Sasuke and Sai.

"Well of course, since dickless here wouldn't be able to have one." Sai said.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, you would need a penis in order to procreate. But I guess there is more scientific…" Sai started when suddenly Naruto slammed him down to the ground.

"BAKA!" Hinata tried to hide her blushing face, while Sasuke stopped Naruto from killing the emotionless ninja.

"You're embarrassing your wife, _dobe_, keep going, and ignore him." Sasuke smartly said, grabbing Naruto's arm that was about to punch Sai back to the ground.

Huffing, Naruto went on to join up with his sensei, which didn't seem to even acknowledge the entire talk. Kakashi finally looked over at Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, finally deciding to break into the conversation,

"Well, just think. Whenever Sasuke gets his head out of his ass, Sakura would be able to do more research on the wonderful woman who Sasuke decides to impregnate."

"Pfft. Sasuke-teme doesn't even look at woman." Naruto said, wrapping arms up behind his head, deciding to keep out of the conversation.

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring the heavy glare from his old sensei. Looking over however at the girls, he couldn't help but sense that this conversation was too heavy on all of them right now. It wasn't really time to worry about children, when other necessary things needed to be taken care of in Kohoha.

* * *

Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari met them all once they arrived. Handshakes were passed between the men and hugs between the women were exchanged, as Gaara led them to an inn.

"There are only three rooms available with the festival this week, but it's one of the best." Gaara said, watching as Naruto took Hinata's hand.

"No problem, Gaara-san. I'm sure we will be fine."

"I see no reason why we can't share rooms. It's really up to Sakura who she stays with." Kakashi said, turning himself toward said girl. Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi eagerly looked over at her, who now had her face down.

"It doesn't really matter, each of you I've been camping with before."  
"Well, Sakura-chan. If you really want, we can share a room together." Hinata chimed in, smiling innocently. Naruto on the other hand,

"Well, I mean sure, if that's what Sakura-chan wants but I don't see why she couldn't stay with Kakashi-sensei or something."

"Why would she want to stay with old Scarecrow? You just want to perform coitus with your wife," Sai mused over, "I'm sure me and Ugly would be just fine."

"Hey now, Sakura is like a daughter to me. I'm married, and she's my student."

"You're also as bad as pervy sage was…" Naruto mused. Sakura sighed heavily, looking at the three men bicker. As much as she was glad to have so many of them thinking what's best for her, she couldn't stand it. She looked over noticing Sasuke resting himself against the wall, eyes closed, as if he was strained.

_Damn, it must be his eyes…_she thought. She remembered it's been over 24 hours since his last treatment, and realized that she would need to stay with him anyways, for his therapy.

"I'll just stay with Sasuke. I've been doing treatment on his eyes, so I can get that done easier if I stay with him. If that's ok with you, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy's looked over at the raven-haired man. Sasuke sighed, realizing that she was right and that it probably was for the best.

"It's fine." He stated.

"Then it's settled then. Sakura and Sasuke will stay together in one room, Kakashi and Sai, and Naruto and Hinata. I'll lead you to your rooms." Gaara stated, helping out Hinata with anything that she had.

* * *

Since it was late, everyone had decided it was good to just get some rest for the following morning. Temari said she would come and get the girls early, and Naruto was to meet Gaara for breakfast. Sakura opened up two scrolls on her bed as she fiddled with some of things in her bag. Sasuke mused over how she was entranced with the information out in front of him, and he asked, however nervously,

"Is someone pregnant?"

Sakura looked over at him, making a face as if she really shouldn't have this conversation. Since however, Sasuke would probably have children eventually, it seemed only fair that he should get some of the information that the medics had uncovered.

"Well, it's not really my place to say who, but Naruto kind of hinted toward it earlier."

"Tenten?"

"Yeah, she came in one day, freaking out after a sparring session that she was having with her team. Her eyes seemed milky, different. I started to do some work, and then she said that my perfume was really strong and threw up all over my medic coat." Sakura heard Sasuke snort and threw him a glance. She had been sitting cross legged now but eyed Sasuke who was lying down, closing his eyes hard.

"They are hurting?"

"Strained."

"Want me start the therapy?" She asked, getting up from her bed and going toward his. He nodded and opened his eyes, sitting up so she could sit beside him,

"Remember, keep your eyes open, sharigan activated, and don't try to blink." Sakura reached forward and closed her eyes, pumping chakra into the veins. Sasuke decided to ask more about the work,

"So, what exactly seems to be happening?"

"You're eyes?"

"No, your work." Sasuke tried hard not to look around, not standing how her face was always the only one that he could view during the therapy.

"Oh! Yes, anyways, it seems that the kekkei genkai, if passed to the embryo, starts to develop in the chakra even at that level. If the mother is in a stressful situation, or is in danger, it can suddenly activate, but only seems to last about 3-5 minutes. I'm not sure though if it can go longer."

"So, if I were to have a kid?"

"I'm thinking the same thing could happen," She flexed her fingers closer to his temple, starting to massage the area around his eyes, "However, from what Tsunade has found, it doesn't necessarily mean in can happen. Usually, clan members marry other members of their clans, so there isn't even a guarantee that the child will get the bloodline limit if one carrier doesn't have it."

"I might have a child without the sharingan?"

"It's possible, but I don't really see you just having one. Child that is. It's a fifty-fifty chance. You're bound to have at least one, but…" She stopped her treatment, averting her eyes away from Sasuke, "I don't really see that coming anytime soon, unless…"

"No. I'm just curious."

"Of course. Gomen." She said politely. Sasuke sighed.

They never once talked about it. However, Naruto had mentioned to Sasuke before that Sakura had never dated, and never accepted, any other man's proposals. Sasuke knew he also had never talked nor asked about her feelings either.

He just wasn't ready yet. And for Sakura, she seemed willing to accept that.

"You're annoying. Go to bed." Sasuke smirked, as she smiled.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa.

He very rarely slept anymore. On occasion in Konoha, six hours of resting was enough for Sasuke, however, in other places, Sasuke barely ever slept. He mused as he usually did, however not as hard as he would of over five years ago. Instead, Sasuke mused tonight over him becoming an active body guard for Naruto, the progress of his therapy, and Sakura's medical scrolls. The filtered moonlight shined in on the opposite bed, where he heard the slight rustle of Sakura shifting, and falling back to sleep. Sasuke decided that maybe he should also shift and try to just close his eyes, when he heard frantic footsteps suddenly running down the hall of the inn.

Sasuke, always prepared, grabbed a kunai he always slept with and bolted out of bed to open the door. Just as he reached the handle, it flew open, an orange and blonde blur rushing right into him,

"Teme!"

"WHAT!?" Sakura sat up at Sasuke's outburst and leapt out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan! Quick, it's Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder as he watched Sakura grabing a robe and ran down the hall toward there friend's room. He followed behind Naruto who was in a state of panic,

"She looks so pail, Sasuke. She's been getting sick, she's sweating. She keeps complaining that her stomach hurts. I offered her water, a back rub, but it's like she just keeps feeling bad."

"Hn. I'm sure Sakura will take care of her just fine. No need to panic."

"Why are we in the hall?" Sai asked, looking out as Kakashi poked his still masked face to also look at the commotion. Sasuke looked over and told them, since Naruto was now starting to pace. Kakashi, however, after telling the other two what was going on, seemed a bit smug about it, and approached Naruto,

"Don't worry, Naruto. Sakura is the apprentice of the legendary sannin Tsunade. I'm sure she'll have her just right here in no time."

Naruto stood, only looking at the door, which Sakura had slammed shut so she could work, instead of Naruto bothering her. After about fifteen minutes, Sakura opened the door, where Naruto came rushing in. The boys and the medic stood by the door however watching the Hokage fret over his wife.

"Is she going to…?" Sasuke started, but Sakura shushed him. Sasuke, not used to this sort of behavior only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Hinata hugged Naruto as he approached. Naruto shook silently, still not understanding what was going on.

"Hinata is everything…"  
"Everything will be just fine, Naruto-kun." He looked at her, bringing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"Err, N-Naruto-kun…I…I'm…expecting." She stuttered, being happy and nervous at her news.

Naruto, still looking confused, glanced at her tired and pale face. In her eyes, however, was one of the strangest showings of happiness he had seen. Gratitude, joy, love, had shown in her eyes. He thought for a moment, and just couldn't take it any longer,

"What are we expecting?" Naruto finally blurted out.

"Naruto-kun! I'm pregnant!" She smiled brightly, tears showing in her soft lavender eyes.

"I'm WHAT!?" and with his outburst, Naruto fainted, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Well, I guess he is not so dickless after all." Sai congratulated, smiling warmly.

* * *

A/N: Got this up a bit earlier since I'll be busy Saturday. I do hope you enjoy.


	4. The Stage is Set

A/N: Thank you followers and reviewers. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Naruto, yeah, he isn't mine.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai joined Gaara and Kankuro for breakfast.

Naruto was quiet.

Which, this was questioned immediately by Gaara,

"Naruto? You're not eating, and you're not speaking much. What is it?"

"Oh! Umm, I just learned that…" He was sweating slightly, taking off his coat to throw on the back of his chair.

Gaara frowned. Something definitely must be wrong with Naruto, who was very nervous. Gaara decided to leave it up to Naruto to keep talking. He looked over at the trio of men that came in with the Hokage. Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at Naruto with worry also, so whatever was going on, they must already know. Sai seemed a little confused, but chose to watch Naruto patiently.

With a strong sigh, Naruto went on with the conversation, "I learned last night from Sakura that Hinata's pregnant."

Now, for the men that sat at the table, it was like they could all tell what was on his mind.

"Naruto. There is no need to be upset. It's a grand occasion. I wish you and Hinata all the happiness and love for your new child." Gaara reassured.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto picked up his chopsticks, moving his noodles around his plate.

"Naruto, I know you're concerned. Believe me, I was too when I first heard Shizune-chan was pregnant. I really didn't believe I could be a good father either." Kakashi assured his student.

"It's funny though, all of us in here have not really had much experience to talk about our own parents, and now two of us here have our own, or about to have, a child." Kankuro said.

"Hokage-san, what makes you think that you would be a bad father? Because of the bonding you didn't have with your own?" Sai questioned.

"Well, I mean yeah. I was alone most of my life. I just don't…"

"You don't want what happened to you, to happen to them." Sasuke said suddenly, staring at his dish that he wouldn't touch.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and he hung his head low. Kakashi looked in between the two boys.

"But, those circumstances were just that. Circumstances. You're father, my teacher; the Yondaime had to do what he felt necessary for the sake of the entire village," he looked over at Sasuke, "As did your brother."

Sasuke looked away from his sensei, as Naruto continued to talk.

"Look, I know that. I just don't want my children to go through it."

"Do you think your parents planned it?" Gaara suddenly said, attracting the attention of the Konoha shinobi, "Do you really think it was all a plan?" He had said, questioning Naruto and his feelings.

"Well no. I know exactly what happened. Dad and Mom did what they did to save me and the village. I just don't want my children to feel that loneliness."

"But look around you at the people that you have. We live, and we lose Naruto. Plus, the way you have been acting is going to start scaring Hinata-chan. If you want to keep going with this conversation of fears, it's best if you continue it with the mother-to-be." Kakashi concluded.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who sat silently, staring at his food. If there situations were any different, would Sasuke and himself be as close as they were now? No, he had no other relatives that were close to him. But, he looked up too so many. Especially Sakura and Sasuke, being almost like his own brother and sister. Maybe he was over thinking this.

But it was a _huge_ deal.

Naruto wanted children, but not so soon. Come to find out, the contraceptive seal was taken off of Hinata during a routine physical about 4 months ago, and was forgotten to be placed back on. Sakura had concluded that she was about 2 months pregnant, making to where it was only 7 more months till the new addition entered their lives.

Naruto realized something at that point. It wasn't just about him anymore. The TWO of them were the ones that performed the act. The TWO of them were going to go through with it, together. Naruto smiled finally, taking his chopsticks and starting to eat, "Ah. I'll talk to Hinata-chan later."

* * *

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan? Think you'll be ok learning the customary dance?" Temari asked her, handing out a fan to Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata nodded slowly, but was timid. She had been worried about Naruto, who upon awakening, kissed her cheek, told her congratulations, and went back to bed. She was worried for her husband, who she knew he never really had parents growing up. She knew he would be fearful, but all in all, thought he would be a bit more excited.

"I'm a little worried about Naruto-kun." She finally said, looking and poking at the pretty fan. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You should have seen when we told Kakashi-sensei when Shizune-sama was pregnant. I thought he was going to disappear. I knew better of course, but he didn't talk to Shizune for almost a week. Shizune almost killed him, but after they talked, I guess Shizune had a breakdown and told the entire hospital staff what an amazing man he was and he was just going to be the most wonderful father," Sakura smiled.

"Until that next week she caught him reading Icha Icha Paradise again. She gave him a concussion."

Temari and Hinata burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, Sakura, anything going on between you and the Uchiha?" Temari finally asked, fiddling with some elegant patterns of kimonos that the girls would be wearing.

Sakura grimaced slightly. She hated this conversation, for Ino brought it up often. She already had her answer planned out whenever the topic came to Sasuke,

"No. He and I are wonderful colleagues. I respect him, as he does me. I'm his friend, he is mine." Sakura simply stated, walking towards the outfits.

Hinata frowned slightly. She had been with Sakura a lot during the sessions that she would do during Sasuke's punishment. She would come home, crying strongly into her pillow. She would muse over everything that Sasuke would say. The crying, however, slowly started to disappear as the first year went towards the end, and she thrusted her feelings for him in the back of her mind slowly. Then, one evening, Sakura came home, and when Hinata asked her how she was doing, Sakura only shrugged, and had said, "I need to move on, Hinata. But, I just want to hold on a little longer."

Temari, deciding that wasn't a topic of interest, when on to ask how the other members of the Konoha twelve were doing. Finally deciding on outfits, they made their way over to an older lady, who would be instructing them. Temari had decided that the girls would learn a simple dance which would be done during a show during dinner the day before the festival in front of the alliance and representatives from the other villages, tomorrow night.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi and Sai went out about the town with Kankuro, who wanted to show them there new shinobi academy and get some advice. Hinata wanted to rest before the dance that evening, so Sasuke and Sakura, dressed in their full ANBU gear, except there masks, flanked Naruto on his sides as he entered the room where the other kage and representatives from the other villages had come together. One man stood tall, offering a hand to the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I've heard much about you and your colleagues here. The three legendary sannin. I'm a representative from Iron country. The name's Fumio."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand, "Good to meet you."

Gaara introduced the next man to Naruto, "Naruto-san, this is the representative from the Grass Village, Yuu, and his advisor, Tsutomu."

Yuu was a very pale looking man with sharp features. His eyes were that of a storm, and his presence just commanded respect. His hair was flat black, pined back into a small ponytail. His advisor was tall, and seemed to be speaking for Yuu.

"We apologize Uzumaki-san. We haven't heard nearly as much about you as the representative from Iron country." Tsutomu's dark and deep voice asserted.

"Umm, well. I do hope we get to know each other. My village has been looking forward to an alliance with Grass for some time now." Naruto smiled, hoping that it was enough.

Gaara gestured the men to seats, while Yuu's advisor and Naruto's friends walked back toward the wall. However, they were stopped. Yuu waved his hand toward Sasuke and Sakura, gesturing for them to stay.

"Who are you two?"

"Oh, there my…" Naruto started.

"I know what they are, who are they, is what I asked." He eyed them. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who looked back up at him. Sasuke spoke first.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"You're a relative to the other Uchiha who started the fourth war?"

"I was. There dead. I'm the last of my clan." Yuu looked at him for a brief moment, but then turned his head slowly toward Sakura, "And you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm an apprentice of Senju Tsunade."

"_You're_ an ANBU specialist?" He said, taunting Sakura. Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be on the ready to hold back Sakura. Sakura, however, didn't miss a beat.

"I'm a damn fine one. I'm also head of Konoha's hospital and the shinobi medic staff."

"The seal on your forehead. You're the one who was able to bring all those people back during the war."

"Hai."

"And very beautiful." He suddenly whispered, making Sakura flinch a little.

"Thanks?" Yuu looked over at both Naruto and Sasuke, who were watching the conversation. "These two men are what to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura shook her head, not exactly understanding what this man was going on about.

"What _are_ they to you?" he repeated.

"There my teammates, friends. Colleagues."

"Not one of them is your lover, by any chance?"

"No…" She shook her head, blushing, looking over at Sasuke. Seeing her do so; he decided to stop the conversation before it went in a very different direction then alliances with countries and villages.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke finally stated. Yuu looked over at Sasuke. He could tell, weather Sasuke realized it or not, that the raven-haired man had quickly stepped just slightly forward, toward his right, in front of Sakura. Looking up, Yuu could see that the Uchiha's face was hostile toward himself. He smiled slightly, amused with the black-eyed man and the green-eyed girl.

"Uchiha-san, my apologies. A beautiful girl such as Sakura-chan here has undoubtedly crossed my eye. I was only getting to know her a little better. If you'll excuse me, I will take my seat so we can get started." He eyed Sakura up and down once more, and walked toward his seat. Naruto looked over at his teammates and decided they should talk about this later, nodded his head for them to step back toward the wall. Sasuke lingered his gaze over to the long haired man, and followed Sakura toward the wall.

It was mostly a meet and greet between the two Kages and two representatives. The man from Iron Country seemed eager talking about what they had to offer, and seemed honestly interested in alliances. However, Yuu from Grass had barely spoken words in today's meeting. Stating just a few facts about Grass, and how they were looking to branch out. Naruto watched him careful, as his eyes would always seem to wander the way of his dear team mate. It was almost disgusting how he kept eyeing her, as if he wanted to eat her or something.

Naruto shuddered with the idea. He also decided to look back carefully at his two best friends. Sakura stood looking forward, listening to anything that might be of interest as the representatives spoke. Sasuke, however, was giving glances toward Yuu constantly, instead of listening in. Naruto grinned. Sakura could take care of herself, but having Sasuke as backup was good too.

Gaara dismissed the other representatives, stating that the dinner for the kick off to the festival would be this evening. Naruto lingered after the other representatives, and when they had left, the Kazekage approached the Hokage,

"What happened?"

"That guy was trying to hit on Sakura-chan!"

"More like degrade her. " Sasuke stated.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her, who was looking over at the door that the representatives had walked out of.

"I know he was incredibly rude, but I can handle myself. You two need to see if any sort of compromise can come to a head here with them, first and foremost. Don't worry about personal matters." Sakura told the Hokage.

"Ugh! I hate when you get all 'Hokage this, Hokage that', on me! Tsunade-baa-chan does it enough! I'm only looking out for you." Naruto squealed.

"And I appreciate it Naruto, but I'll be fine." Sakura turned toward Sasuke, who was looking out the window.

Sasuke watched as the man and his 'advisor' walked out toward the street. They walked a few feet before finally the man looked back towards the building, observing the avenger who was staring at them. Sakura, after asking Sasuke if he was ok and got no reply, she walked up behind him.

"What…?" she looked toward the direction he was looking, and noticed the representative also looking towards Sasuke. Once she came into view however, the man smiled, turned forward, and continued walking down the street. Sasuke looked over, seeing Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Look," commanding all of the men into the room to look directly at her, "How many times have I told you two that I also was taught by one of the legendary Sannin. I am MORE than capable to take care of myself. I DO NOT want you guys to start something that might just be another stupid man acting as if konochi are nothing more than shinobi that can just be casted out and can't do anything but seduction missions. You do what you are here to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm to get Hinata and go meet with Temari for tonight." With that, Sakura left the building, leaving the four men to watch her leave.

"She's very head strong, Naruto-kun. Always has been." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, she is. It's why we love her." Naruto said to Gaara.

"But it's also her undoing." Sasuke said, as he walked out of the building as well, looking irritated and strained. Naruto sighed heavily, and told Gaara that they would meet them for dinner later.

* * *

Sakura had returned to her room. Slamming the door, she heaved a heavy sigh as she took off her vest. As soon as she slammed it on her bed, she noticed a package, prettily sitting there on her pillow. Her hands shook as she reached for it, but forgot all about it as she heard the door behind her open and then slam shut.

"Sakura, you need to…" He stopped. The Uchiha also saw the package just sitting on her bed. He came forward, and upon closer inspection, noticed it was a small box, black with a white ribbon wrapped around it. He looked over at Sakura, who seemed a bit to shaken to do anything about it. He reached over her, which shook her out of her stupor,

"Should we open it here?" Sakura asked, grabbing for Sasuke's wrist. He looked over to her and nodded his head for her to move back. She moved back slowly. Sasuke opened his eyes just a bit wider and activated his sharigan. Not seeing anything weird with the box, he opened it slowly on its side, for whatever to slide out just in case it was a weapon inside. The gift inside tumbled down onto Sakura's bed.

A beautiful cherry blossom hair pin, with beautiful pink diamonds fell out of the box. Sasuke, looking closer at it, revealed a note that had been etched into the back,

_You will never lose me…_

* * *

Naruto wandered back to his room, where Hinata was pulling her hair out of her face, her shinobi headband wrapped around her neck, as per usual. Hinata, upon Naruto entering, stopped and stared at her husband. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she finally asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…well…not for what you think it is."

"This is about the baby, and you not having parents?"

"Hinata-chan, I was so alone growing up, you know? I mean, sure, I made friends later, but as a child, it really hurts you in ways that children don't understand."

"Well, I do sort of understand. Maybe I wasn't always alone, but, I never really had parents who looked after me either."

Naruto sighed heavily. Her clan. The Hyūga's were such an odd sort, and even though her father came to respect Naruto as a shinobi and a Hokage after the war, Hyūga Hiashi decided that his daughter, even though she had made drastic changes in her own self-confidence, didn't seem like she would be the one to rule the clan. So instead, he still mentored her sister, which was fine for Hinata. Naruto thought however that she would make a great clan head, but it was something that she held no interest in anymore, so eventually, they came to terms with it, and went on with their lives.

Naruto looked up into her pale eyes and took her hands,

"I just want a better future for them, then I did."

"They will, Naruto-kun, you just have to believe it."

* * *

A/N: I was a little ahead of my scheduled writing of this story. So it's been on my mind. Also, it's not just a jealous Sasuke here, things will get deep eventually, and I wanted to warn you all that this story is rated M for a reason. I have it all planned, which, to be honest, this story might even be longer then I originally thought. So if you like long stories, you'll be getting it here. Enjoy! Thanks again!


	5. Heart of Anxiety

A/N: To celebrate Naruto's birthday, a new chapter! Thanks to the new followers and reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto nor the titles of the chapters arn't mine.

* * *

Men were lined up, dressed best in there Yukata's, arrived at the Kazekage's place later into the night. More than thirty members of Suna's elite guard were in, as also the representatives and their entourages. Being seated at long tables, the kotatsu were surrounding a large middle area that was squared up, for the dancers and band. Gaara, Naruto, and the two representatives sat directly in front of the floor, where to the right, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Kankuro sat. The chattering of men only grew, as people passed stories around the room. Sasuke stayed quiet however, enjoying the quiet conversation he listened into on Sai and Kakashi, that was until he heard this piece of the conversation,

"A woman really can do that?" Sai commented.

"Oh yes, you'd be surprised Sai what women can do that men can't." Kakashi boasted upon the teammate. Sasuke rolled his eyes, deciding that the topic is not something he really wanted to listen too, anyway. Being trapped near them, however, was beginning to give him a headache.

After finding the hair pin, Sakura decided to leave with Hinata to get ready. He had pondered about the engraving, but had no idea what it could mean. Did Yuu really just like Sakura? But he just had met her that morning, didn't he? How could he have gotten something so quickly to her? Has he already seen or met her before? Everyone knew about the new legendary Sannin, but it seemed strange how Yuu would single her out of the three of them. One, Naruto was the jinchuruki, and a Kage, or two, Sasuke as the last Uchiha with the Sharingan; it would seem that they would be the ones picked out over the third member if they wanted to use their abilities. Sakura was a wonderful medic, but didn't see what more someone could want from her, besides love.

He turned as he heard more perverted motions from his old mentor and noticed the stoic face of the man he was thinking of. His hair, still pulled back, was straight; his eyes, narrow, still as gray as he had seen them yesterday. The man's face seemed to be sunken in, an older man, who, as of right now, did not seem as if he did much shinobi work in his day and age. That's when Sasuke realized, he looked way to old, even older then Kakashi, to see Sakura as a prospective wife. The man took his seat next to Gaara on the other side, and looked straight over at the Uchiha heir. He nodded his head, a slight smirk tugging at the lines of his lips.

Sasuke frowned and turned his attention to the floor, where Sai was calling over to Sasuke,

"Traitor! Think Ugly really can dance to anything? I mean, she's a good medic, but other womanly things she's never good at."

"What?" Sasuke said, with an agitated look.

"Well, they say women are usually good at cleaning, cooking, fashion..."

"She's a ninja, not a house wife." He stated, pondering it himself for a moment. No, Sakura wasn't exactly good with any of those things. She was a konochi, and probably didn't really think of those things often. Soon, Gaara halted the murmurs of the conversation, and stood in front of the tables on the floor, where a band had just finished setting up.

"Good Evening. Welcome to this year's matsuri. I do hope that everyone has a good time. Here's to new alliances and friendships." Quick, simple, to the point. Once seated, Naruto had leaned over to him, "You could have said a little more."

Gaara just stared and shook his head at Naruto.

The band starting to play an upbeat melody as girls from all over Suna, including Temari, Hinata, and Sakura came out. They started to twirl with the music, hiding their faces from the men surrounding them. The traditional melody was smooth and expressional, as the girls told a traditional story of love. Their faces would peek about the fans frequently while turning, showing a glimpse of the beautiful faces. There kiminos were a coral color, with petals sewn here and there in the rich silk. The gold obi on each woman stood out, bright and rich on the pink.

Naruto had put his chin on his hand as he watched his wife twirl with the others. He smiled happily, knowing that his wife was probably enjoying the fun. Kakashi and Sai watched intensively the moving sea of kiminos, as the girls rocked their hips to the sounds. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was more toward him then the others.

If Sasuke would let himself be normal, he would say she was gorgeous, amazing, and excellent, as she twirled around, stealing a glance from him and shyly turning away from him as she noticed him watch her. But, Sasuke was far from normal and only watched her because she was the only one he really knew on the floor. Sai looked over at the teammate, and smiled,

"I will admit, she's not nearly as 'ugly' as she usually is."

"Aa."

"You're watching her very sternly. Is something on your mind?" He asked, being quite innocent with his question.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn." _Leave me alone and watch the dance…_

Kakashi had also noticed Sasuke watching her dance, and leaned over, "It's funny. She did grow quite well into that forehead of hers. She's a beautiful young woman now. I saw her every day, so I never really noticed all those changes. Then one day, there they are, going from a loudmouth girl, to a respected woman. But, I'm assuming you noticed that change immediately, when you came back?"

Sasuke didn't answer, for he had noticed. She was no fan girl from the past, but a respected and honored shinobi of Konoha. She was a beacon of light in a very dark friendship between two men, and had saved him from ruining himself even more. And, no matter how much he hated it, she would always come back, helping him. She sincerely had his gratitude.

Sasuke turned, looking over at Naruto, who started to clap his hands as the beat grew stronger. The other shinobi and guests started to follow along, as the women started to dance faster and livelier. Sasuke turned back, as he was nudged by Sai who was clapping his hands, as if showing Sasuke how it was done. Slowly, oh so slowly, Sasuke started to bring his hands together, as the tempo started to pick up even more. He watched as the girl's twirled faster, and noticed Sakura starting to laugh, throwing her head back and coming back down. All in all, he would be glad for his friends and teammates, and insisted on smiling just this once, wouldn't be such a bad idea.

But, this failed him, as he turned to look back at the head table, and noticed on the farthest end Yuu was watching intensively. He seemed captivated, almost aroused, by the sight of the girls dancing. But, Sasuke noticed the occasional shift in his eyes toward Sakura, hungrily drinking up the sight of the pink haired girl as the girls threw up there fans and caught them easily. He stopped his clapping, and briefly watched, as Yuu halted watching the others, and focused on Sakura. From all the girls that had run after him, and how he watched the look in Naruto's eyes whenever he talked about Hinata, he knew that look.

For it was not the same as Naruto toward Hinata.

No, this was lust. He had even seen it enough when he had stayed in Oto. This man had only one thing on his mind, and Sasuke didn't like it. The man was drinking her with his eyes, slowly undressing her in his mind right in front of everyone. Sasuke's perception of the man was lost, as he heard loud cheering and clapping starting. He turned to notice that the band and the dancing had ended, and the girls were bowing. He took another peek over at the head table to notice that Yuu and Gaara started up a conversation between themselves. Looking back towards the floor, Sakura joined the table with her friends, sitting in-between Sasuke and Sai.

"Sakura, you were amazing." Kakashi smiled strongly under his mask, scrunching up his eyes.

"Hai, Ugly you really, what's the term…clean up well?" He tried.

"Well, thanks Sai, that's always lovely to hear," She said sarcastically, "and thank you Kakashi-senpai." Looking over at Sasuke, she asked him, "Did you like it?"

"Aa." Was all he said. Sakura frowned, but decided not to push it, but to her surprise, he continued talking, "You did well." Sakura looked over, as Sasuke continued to look forward as food was being served. Sakura smiled and looked forward. "Arigatou."

After dinner, the band started back up, and Naruto, ever the romantic, dragged his pregnant wife to the floor. Starting a trend, others slowly started to move with significant others or friends and pulled them forward, starting off the rest of the night with dancing and drinking. Kakashi offered to dance with Sakura, who took him up on the offer. Sasuke slowly sipped on his sake, not wanting to get drunk. Sai had already had two cups worth.

"Now, Traitor, tell me this. Why do always watch Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and cocked his head toward Sai.

"I don't."

"No, you do. Especially when we are away from Konoha." He sluggishly explained.

"Hn." Was all he could muster up, not wanting to go down this route with the artistic ninja.

"I know; you love both of them. But being with Naruto is wrong, so you hope that Sakura will catch your attention. But, don't worry; I watch how she watches you too." Sai explained.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and turned away from the pale man. He looked around, watching as Naruto butted in, taking Sakura into his arms as Kakashi took Hinata for a twirl, lightly.

_Probably doesn't want her to get sick…_

He snorted, as Naruto stepped wrong, almost colliding him and his other teammate into another couple. As he watched Naruto correct himself, he noticed another man walking toward the Hokage and the medic. Sasuke suddenly bolted around the table, inching in toward the guests. Other women's eyes glanced at the handsome dark haired man, hoping he would ask them to dance. That however was far from the Uchiha's intentions.

As Yuu moved more towards the crowd, Sasuke got there much sooner, and he, as politely as he possibly could to not panic anyone, tapped Naruto's shoulder, inching his way to take Sakura. Naruto, eyes widen and surprised, placed her hand into his, and stepped back.

Once holding her hand, he twirled Sakura, not once, but twice to get her to distort her focus. He watched as Yuu suddenly backed off, and watched Sakura.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her face, until now. Her now medium length hair was pulled into a bun, two decorative chopsticks holding it in place. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and her lips were stained with something glossy. He wasn't used to the sight of her with such feminine details on, and tried to focus instead at the seal on her forehead.

"I'm surprised you're dancing." She mused, as he side stepped to the music, leaving her slightly apart from him.

"Aa."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You never just WANT to dance. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Really, one worded answers?" Sakura asked. He turned then so he can get a better glance at the other tables, seeing Naruto walk Hinata back to have a drink. Sasuke, not wanting to tell of his intentions, decided he needed to not cause him any more suspicion, and _talked to _his teammate.

"I can't ask for a dance?" He tried to ask, the words being forced from his mouth.

"Well, it's just unlike someone of your caliber to ask." She hinted, looking up into his face. His hair, longer than usual, spiked this way and that, still seeing the boyish side of the Uchiha Sasuke before the war, before the chunnin exams, before the dark paths that he ran down. She smiled softly, swaying with him to the music,

"I just didn't think that you would want to dance Sasuke, you're actually doing pretty well."

"Aa." He mused.

"Did your mother ever dance?" She asked, looking to see if he would actually answer. Sasuke, looked around, seeing if the Grass representative was still watching. he had talked to Sakura about his family before, during therapy, but it was harder to just start talking about his parents in normal conversation,

"Yes. With my father."

"Did she enjoy it?"

"She seemed too." He answered, shifting his gaze back to her. Sakura smiled warmly, muttering a thank you to him.

"For what?" He asked, not understanding what her gratitude was for.

"For opening up, even if it's just a little." Sasuke smirked slightly at her. It was the best smile she would get from him now.

"They're very happy." Sakura mused, looking over at the head table.

"Hinata and Naruto?"

"Yes, I'm happy for them."

"You don't think the thought of kids is early?"

"Sasuke, we have to move on. We are in our early twenties and in our work…"

"We don't last that long."Sasuke softly finished. Sakura looked at his saddened features.

"Even Kakashi moved on. This is a new time, Sasuke, and I know that you would love to have your family here with you, but we are still here for you too, and we just want you happy, your family would have wanted that as well." Sasuke looked down, her emerald eyes glittering with unfallen tears. He hadn't even noticed that they were barely moving now, too deeply engrossed in their conversation.

"I've told you, Sakura. I'm not just going to start laughing and have a good time like everyone else." He sighed out.

"No, but just seeing you smile, would be a nice change." She sighed, looking over at their adopted brother and his wife, "Please tell me you at least are happy, that they are happy."

He mused over this. Why did he need to feel happiness because someone else was happy? Was something like that really needed, for his own feelings? Sure, it meant Naruto was happy, and that he would probably dote on his pregnant wife, and he wouldn't be so damn annoying. On the other hand, his happiness meant happiness for the rest of team seven, thus, everything in the past that still taunted their minds would move on, and not see the need to pressure him for his personal life.

Right?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura grabbed his attention. Sasuke looked down at his teammate and nodded," At least he won't annoy me so much."

"Oh, no…it'll get much worst. Wait till Hinata-chan starts having weird cravings and mood swings." She laughed out, earning a strange look from her dance partner. Just when he was about to retort, a tap on his shoulder pulled him out of the conversation, and he turned to see the man who had made him get into this position in the first place.

"May I?" Yuu asked, "Didn't seem like you two were dancing much, anyways." Sasuke, internally fuming, looked at Sakura, who gave him a look that said it all; to be a gentleman, and allow the man to dance. Sasuke offered her hand, which Yuu took and walked to another spot on the dance floor. Sasuke walked back toward the table, to find Sai had taken Hinata to dance, and Naruto was standing there waiting.

"I really was surprised at first. You taking her hand to dance, but then I saw Yuu coming toward me as I had walked off, and made me realize what you probably saw." Naruto smirked, narrowing eyes toward Sasuke, "I know we look out for her, but she is right. Maybe we should just let her deal with it. She's a big girl now."

"Dobe…"

"Or maybe, this is something else?" Naruto cocked his head, taunting the man to admit to something that wasn't really on his mind.

"Shut up. It has nothing to do with her love life. The man is older than Kakashi is. He looks at her…"

"Like he wants nothing to do but have his way with her?" Naruto finished, the taunting completely erased from his tone. Sasuke looked at him, observing the blonde headed Hokage.

"The guy from Iron Country said this is the first time this representative has ever came from Grass. He's never met him, and has worked with Grass for years. He says this man, Yuu, looks a lot like some criminal that used to run rampant around Iron Country for years. However, no one can find out anything about him or any evidence he is the criminal." Naruto admitted to Sasuke.

"What did the criminal do?" Imploring the blond headed man.

"Horrible things…" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Like?" Sasuke tilted his head toward Naruto, who sighed heavily.

"Like torture, rape, and murder." He whispered, eyeing the floor

Sasuke, furious, immediately started to walk back, but he was grabbed back by Naruto,

"But there is nothing that points to him that he is this person. We can't go waltzing in and sticking ourselves out there. Not here. Watch Yuu closely. But don't start trouble. Also, if Sakura finds out you're watching her and him…"

"There not here."

"It's all your idea, huh!?" Naruto suddenly noticed he wasn't being paid attention to.

"Yuu and Sakura are gone." Sasuke slipped away from Naruto and went out to the sea of swayers, reaching over to Hinata and Sai, with Kakashi talking to them; he asked if they had seen the pink haired shinobi slip out.

"Yes, Sakura had left first, said she would be back." Hinata said, as Kakashi eyed Sasuke, and then looked over at Naruto running toward them.

"She wasn't with a man?" Sasuke questioned, his face harboring no emotion, but inside, it was frantic.

"Not that I saw."

"Shimatta! He must have followed her, teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Kakashi commanded from his students.

"We think that this man, Yuu, a representative from Grass, has ill intentions with Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke, she went towards the west hall, near the wash closets, that's probably where she was headed." Kakashi told Sasuke, who was already starting to walk away and toward that location. The old teacher and Naruto followed Sasuke out.

* * *

Sakura had left her dance with the vile man after he had slinked his hands too close to her ass. If that wasn't enough, the man kept telling her about how he could show her all the wonders of a real shinobi, and if she were to go with him to Grass, he could make it worth her while…

_Yeah, right! I'd like to see him take on Naruto and Sasuke, any day! _Inner Sakura remarked. Sakura stood searching to see her eyes reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to show the guys tears because of some man, but, she was starting to get nervous around him. His chakra was powerful, but unlike Sasuke's and even Naruto's Kyuubi chakra, he felt downright vile. It had literally made her skin crawl when he first touched her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she ventured out toward the hall that was void of anyone. She quickly started to walk back to the fete, when she suddenly didn't feel so alone. Glancing back, she noticed the tall man, and before she could scream 'Shannaro!' at the man, Yuu pressed both of her wrist back, slamming her against the wall.

"Do you think that will work?" Sakura exclaimed, trying to mock him.

"Try me, dear." He mocked.

With all her strength and will, she tried to rip herself out of his grasp.

But her chakra wouldn't pulse to her fists.

He laughed, frightening her, "See these bracelets, Sakura-chan? You can't use your chakra now to get out of this situation. There are no friends that will come running after you."

"Yeah, and I'm afraid you don't know how I've been trained also in taijutsu." Remembering the work her and Rock Lee had done, she tried to swing her leg to get out of his grasp, but he easily countered, taking his knee and jamming it into her abdomen. Sakura hunched forward.

"It doesn't matter what any kunoichi is trained in. Whether it's taijutsu or kekkei genkai bloodlines, a kunoichi is meant for one thing." He trapped the struggling cherry blossom against the wall with his hips,

"I WILL always find you, Sa…ku…ra…" He pressed his lips against hers, enjoying the warmth against his cold lips.

Sakura's struggling and screams were muffled, as she started to look left and right to see if anyone would come running down that hall.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Anyways I do hope you enjoy!


	6. Face it Later

Disclaimer: Naruto property of Kishimoto-sensei!

A/N: Thank you reviewers and followers!

* * *

She heard the steps coming quickly, her eyes raking into that direction, begging for help. In a flash of black, the man bombarding her lips went crashing into the opposite wall, knocking down paintings, pinned at least a foot into the air. Catching her breath, she looked down to see Kakashi and Naruto running down too, kunai drawn out for a fight.

"Is this what shinobi do in Kusagakure!? Indulge in pleasures from people who don't!?" Sasuke growled, his eyes bleeding red, however, before the man could speak or before Sasuke could do anything else, he was ripped off the man, and hurled aside. Sakura was pissed, and she was ready to wail.

That is, until a quick step in from their old teacher stopped the raging flower and proceeded to calm down the two,

"Sakura and Sasuke, step back." He demanded; his hand up facing his transcended students.

"No, this man forced himself on me!" Sakura screamed, tears hinting in her eyes.

"He did. However, killing a man that is a representative from a possible allied country will only lead Konoha into a confrontation. Naruto, take them back to the other room."

"I don't want to…" the pink haired woman started.

"Then go back to the inn, but, wherever you go, you must _calm down_." He insisted to her. Sakura's lips trembled, as a solemn Naruto took her by the hand, and pushed Sasuke forward, his eyes not leaving Yuu's until they turned the corner of the hall.

Kakashi brought out his kunai closer to the man's throat. He took a full look at Yuu, his first time seeing him. Yuu smirked,

"The copy-cat ninja."

"Your knowledge of my reputation exceeds any knowledge that I seem to know of you." He stated, taunting the man.

"Care to get to know me better?" Yuu smirked evilly.

"Not necessarily, especially if you are only here to get to know Sakura." Kakashi concluded.

"That really is the only thing that it seems I do want." The other man spat out.

"Why?"

"Well, that's not good enough for you?" His face staying insensitive to the man's question.

"Stop playing around. I don't think you are who you are, and I surely know that no one except the Kazekage knew that my old students were coming here. So you already have been running around fire country, haven't you?" Kakashi fumed.

"Very observant Hatake. However, I have not been running around fire country at all. My partner has been the one who has been finding me a suitable bride, and when he said that one of the three legendary sannin was young, pretty, and available, I wanted to come and see for myself." He said spirited, as if it was such a wise plan.

"So you aren't from Grass?"

"Quite the opposite, I was there when you were MUCH younger, Kakashi. Why, then you had two eyes." Yuu replied with much disdain for the man in front of him, showing two fingers in front of the man's face.

Kakashi looked at him, hard.

"I've been insisting on watching you for some time, just in case I ever had to see you again. And look what I find, you, the sensei to the three legendary Sannin," He snorted out a laugh, "I'm not just some representative, I am the _leader_ of Kusagakure, and I suggest you listen to your own words for a change." Yuu harshly put the words together, "Konoha has been an interest to Kusa for some time now, and thus, it's only right that we align. What better way, then have the girl, one of the Hokage's most important people, to be by my side."

"It doesn't matter. Naruto would never align with Kusa, with its term being an exchange for one woman." Kakashi growled out, "besides, she's in love with another. Even if you had wanted to court her, her heart is taken, so I don't want to ever see you around Sakura again." Kakashi, taking his knife away from his throat

"But the one she gives her heart to won't take it," Yuu spitted out, "The Uchiha won't even recognize what he has, and if he isn't willing to tie a spit fire like her down, well, when I am done, I won't _need _to tie her down." Yuu finalized, and with that, walked past the masked shinobi, who looked toward the direction that the leader walked, feeling defeated.

* * *

After picking up Sai and Hinata, the group retired back to the inn, where Sakura walked hastily to her room, slamming the door shut and quickly running to the small bathroom to lock the door. After updating Sai and Hinata on what happened, both, Naruto and Sasuke tried to pry Sakura out of the locked room with words.

"Sakura! We need to talk!" Sasuke demanded, still irritated for her behavior, and irritated that his old sensei didn't allow him to hit the man.

"Oy! Sakura-chan, don't listen to that bastard. We just want to make sure you are all right!" Naruto bellowed, but there was still no answer from the other side, except the slight sniffles from the lone girl inside. Sasuke, not liking where anything was going, got ready to destroy the lock when a hand came down on his shoulder. Thinking it was Naruto, he almost grabbed the hand, eyeing it as if it was a horrible object. But the hand that rested upon his shoulder was not Naruto's.

"W-why don't y-ou three get something t-to drink? I will talk to Sakura." Hinata asked, hoping that the agitated man would reply, and not get upset with her for interfering. Sasuke looked at Hinata's face then back to the door, not understanding what he really wanted to do, beside kill Yuu. Sai looked at both of the other men of Team Kakashi, and then said, "Why don't we go look for Scarecrow? I bet he is also looking for us as well, and we will let these girls talk."

"Yeah, let's do that." Naruto said, looking toward Sasuke with a pleading look. Sasuke finally turned, following the two men as they moved quietly out the door, leaving Hinata to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stand the idea of talking to the other men in her group. First, she felt violated. How dare _him _kiss her and do those things too her. Second, why couldn't she defend herself better? She was trained for situations such as that. How the hell did she not notice the chakra binding braces that were on his wrist? Her tears dropped as she looked at her face in the mirror, her first kiss taken from her lips red and swollen. She wanted to scream. Sakura didn't think that Sasuke and Naruto would understand the way she was feeling.

And why had Kakashi stopped her from hurting him?

Ok, maybe even Sakura_ knew_ the answer to that, but she was not calm enough to find that piece of logical notion in her head. She had wanted to kill the man once she had gotten free, not walk away like some scared civilian.

"Sakura?" a timid and calm voice called from the other side of the door, "Sakura it's me. The boys have left for a while. Please come out, we don't have to talk if you don't want too. But I just need to make sure you are ok."

Sakura finally emerged, her tears leaving trails down to her chin. Hinata noticed she kept ringing her hands as if she was some child getting caught doing something horrible. Hinata frowned at Sakura's terrible state, and enveloped her in a hug. Sakura wrapped her arms around her just as well, letting her tears fall on the matching kimono's silky fabric.

"Come on. Let's get out of these kimono's and into something comfortable. I'll help brush out your hair and then maybe we can talk." Hinata suggested, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

Later, Hinata sits behind Sakura on her bed, brushing out her medium hair. Sakura asked her, "Have you ever thought about cutting it short, like you did when we were genin?"

"I have. I figured maybe when the weather gets warmer, and I get a little heavier, I think I will."

"Have you talked to Naruto about the baby?"

"Yes, and I think everything will be fine. I'm scared too, but I think it will be wonderful." She gleefully said, finished with Sakura's hair. Sakura turned, eyeing Hinata's own brush and started to brush her friends. Hinata finally asked Sakura how she was feeling.

"Violated."

"I can understand. You know Kurenai told me stories about when she used to do seduction missions." Hinata said, shifting a glance toward Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised to hear that one of the teachers had done that work.

"Oh, yeah. Kurenai isn't proud of them at all, and there were times that she thought she would even die, but she said that it came just in the line of duty, and she got used to those feelings. She warned me about some things that men can do. I was kind of lucky to have a teacher that was a woman. I think the male sensei's forget to talk about those things."

"I don't know how she could get used to something like that."

"Because she didn't really see them as something except just body reactions, kissing, touching..."

"What?" Sakura asked, not really understanding Hinata. Hinata thought heavily how to word her next sentence,

"Kurenai said that it's just like walking, talking, or eating. She had all of her first with someone that she loved at that time,"

"Asuma?"

"Hai, but, when they ventured off and did their own things, Kurenai didn't give anything a second guess."

"So you think that I'm feeling worst because I haven't had my first kiss?"

"No, I think that it is making you feel MUCH worse _because _you keep saving yourself." Hinata looked up at Sakura's eyes, "Sakura. You keep holding on and holding on. I cannot tell you to stop. Actually, I'm in no place to tell you too. However, your personal life is being ruined by what it _could _be. You do everything for _them, __**for him**__, _instead of doing it for _you._" She emphasized.

Sakura frowned. She had always wanted to impress Sasuke, and to show her team that she didn't always need to be protected.

"Sometimes, Sakura, you can't keep thinking that it should be you impressing them, it should be them helping you to help them." Hinata continued, "It was the people around me that helped me to come into myself, and become Hinata. Not just Hyūga ."

"I should move on from my feelings?" Sakura asked hoping for some kind of answer to her inner turmoil. For she had thought that she had failed Sasuke, and even Naruto, but especially Kakashi.

"No. I think you need to give Haruno Sakura some time, but you should also remember that your teammates love you, and will always be there for you too. Focus a little on yourself for a while. As for this man, face that he wanted you in such an unpleasant way, but it could have been worse."

"But why me?" Sakura asked, slamming her eyes shut to keep from crying.

"Why not?" Hinata asked suddenly, giving her a look of confusion, "There are plenty of men that ask me all the time if you are taken or not. You really don't give yourself credit because the one man you want can't show you how he feels."

"Because he doesn't." She frowned; Hinata however was shaking her head,

"No, Sakura. He showed you just enough today of how much you mean to him. Stop thinking the worst of yourself. Didn't you tell me that too?" Hinata smiled, remembering the conversation where Sakura had told Hinata just the same thing. Sakura smiled and put her hand on Hinata's, placing a gentle squeeze showing her thanks. Hinata and Sakura decided to talk about another subject to lighten the mood; seeming the men were still gone and they both didn't seem too tired. Hinata pushed the conversation to her own pregnancy, and decided to ask Sakura a serious question.

"Sakura, you've been very helpful to me, and I have been blessed by the gods to have you as my friend." Hinata smiled at Sakura, who returned it, "Would you be my doctor throughout my pregnancy? And deliver the baby?"

Sakura gleefully clapped and they both started to talk more about the Hokage's young son or daughter growing in Hinata's body.

* * *

"Yo! I wonder when you three would show up." The copy-cat ninja said, smiling brightly under his dark mask. Sasuke threw him a dark look, and took a seat at the bar, Naruto and Sai doing the same.

"Don't be mad, you know damn well you couldn't out and kill that man right there." Kakashi said, swirling a drink that Naruto and Sai weren't sure if he would drink or not.

Sasuke didn't answer. Too many unknown and unwanted emotions kept racing through his head. It wasn't about jealousy, as much as anyone else hoped and wanted to see. This was about the only precious people in his life, left in such a position that they could have been hurt, or worse. He was angry that he couldn't get to her in time, scared that one of his dear friends would be taken away from him.

"I was scared too, Sasuke. I know how much Sakura means, to all of us." Naruto already knew the things going on in Sasuke's mind.

"I understand that Sakura-chan is very much on a different level from us, emotionally wise, which is right now what we need to give her, space." Sai chirped in, getting a look from Naruto, so, he continued, "It must make her feel hurt that such a person could do that, and to her no less. However, she also must feel very offended, which is why we cannot go and take out angry feelings on her. She is a strong shinobi, but all of us, including you and Naruto-kun, have flaws."

"When did you learn so much about emotions?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Psychological books and romance novels." Sai smiled. Naruto shook his head at the artist.

"He's right. As much as all of us want to sit here and say that rule number twenty-five tells us not to show our tears, you two know as damn well as I do that doesn't happen. Plus, another thing is Sakura didn't _expect _some man to harm her in such a way. Sakura has never _really _dealt with the lustful kind. She was being innocent Sakura. But, I will admit myself; we sort of strived to keep her out of those sorts of situations."

"So you mean we have been sheltering her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, interested in what the man had to say.

"Sakura strives for some sort of independence between you two. So, in a way, yes. Always behind while you two act chivalrous and go to her aid. However, as much as you two hate to admit it, she needs to come to YOU when she needs it, not whenever you just feel like it. Trust her to trust you." Kakashi said, looking down into his glass.

"Of course we trust her. It's everyone else…" Sasuke started.

"I'm sure you know as well as I do, you don't trust her enough when it comes to others, Sasuke. Deep down, she is one close to you that you don't want to lose, and it drives you insane with the thought." Kakashi suddenly said, his one eye looking up, almost regretting that he had stepped over such a line.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, knowing that his ex-teacher was starting to go down the dreaded path.

"It's not just death, Sasuke. What are you going to do when Sakura does decide to move on with her life? You have been leaning on her since your therapy ended…"

"What? You think this is about…" Sasuke interrupted Kakashi, who began to continue,

"I'm saying Sasuke that people are moving forward, and yet YOU STILL dwell in your past." Kakashi ended, slamming his drink down on the bar. Naruto looked to Kakashi and then to Sasuke. He didn't speak, for Naruto knew Kakashi was right. Whenever Sasuke was sent on missions, and when he had to have a medic, he only would take Sakura. When he needed to do things around town during his probation period, Sakura was the only one who he allowed to go with him, besides Naruto. He still would not get a long too well with the other Konoha twelve, and only dealt with them on a need to basis.

Sasuke shook his head, staring down at his drink. He just couldn't grasp what they were thinking. They thought that this had something to do with the fact that his family was taken from him. But, this was completely different.

And yet, Sasuke didn't know really _what_ it was.

He turned toward Naruto and spoke, "I just don't trust a whole lot of others like you and Sakura," he turned toward Kakashi, "or even you. No one really understands what it's like to have EVERYTHING taken away."

"But, Sasuke, it doesn't hurt to make them understand either, it really doesn't." Naruto assured. Each male member of the old Team Kakashi mused over there words, when finally Naruto spoke,

"That was good thinking today Kakashi-sensei, if you hadn't said anything about him being a representative, I would of probably done something I shouldn't have." He admitted. Kakashi suddenly frowned, looking over to his Hokage,

"I talked to him just before I left. I want you two to give Sakura space, but, make sure that she is watched over too. He seems adamant about wanting her as his wife. Also, he's not just a representative."

"Well, then what else is he?" Naruto inquired.

"He's the leader of Grass." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his old mentor.

"Whoa, wait. As far as I know, that man may not even be from Grass!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke perked back up, looking back at Kakashi.

"What did he tell you?"

"He was there when we destroyed the bridge." He mused, again swirling his glass, still not taking a sip. Not wanting to talk about his old days with Naruto's father. Naruto looked down, pondering some things.

"Do you think I should tell Gaara?"

"As of right now, wait till after the talks tomorrow. See what he wants first. However, I think you all know what that is." With that, each male member decided that it would be best to go back to the Inn, and wait to see what Yuu would say tomorrow. Before Sasuke could head out the door, however, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"You know I don't mean to hurt you by my words. I think though that you must understand that even Uchiha Sasuke has emotions that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't even know what to do with. Ponder that." Kakashi patted him on the head and walked out of the bar, leaving Sasuke to walk back to the inn, to contemplate.

* * *

Once Sasuke and Naruto finally reached his room, they opened the door slowly, finding Sakura and Hinata sleeping peacefully beside each other, a friendly amount of distance between the two of them. Naruto walked over quietly; however he just couldn't help himself, "Hey, teme," Naruto whispered, "If I told you this was like a dream come true, would you believe it?"

**BAM!**

Naruto staggered back a couple of feet, holding his head in pain, trying to stay as quiet as possible, for Sakura was now sitting up, her fist clenched.

"GOMEN! GOMEN!" He whispered loudly, rubbing his head.

"Next time I'll break your damn nose for a stupid comment like that." She whispered to him. Hinata however remained completely silent and still, showing that she was still in a deep state of sleep. Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned,

"I gave her some tea that should relax some of the nausea she had tonight. So she should sleep well." She said quietly. Naruto nodded, picking up Hinata gently as she curled even closer to Naruto, he turned back toward his two friends as he exited the room,

"Arigatou," nodding his head toward Hinata,"I'll see you two early tomorrow." He left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

As both Sasuke and Sakura stared at the floor, the only thing both of them whispered to each other was rushed 'I'm sorrys', as Sasuke sat on his bed facing Sakura. Sakura grinned, looking down at the blanket, picking at a spot.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed, "Physically, yes. Emotionally, well. I guess I've been through worse." She mused, trying to keep the topic of the man who forced himself upon her, very light. Sasuke frowned, looking down at the floor once more.

"If it means anything to you, I'll trust your instincts a bit more." Sakura offered.

"I should also say that I should trust that you can take care of yourself." He looked at her, meeting the emerald eyes that were meeting his onyx ones,

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you noticing that both of us were gone today, it could have been worse."

"Sakura there's a lot of things that I saw in Oto. The world's a very different place outside the five main villages." He informed, "I don't want to lose a friend like that." He pleaded with her eyes, which was saying more along the lines of 'if you would only understand I don't ever want to lose anyone close to me again.'

"That is why I'll trust your instincts more often, and not question you on everything; just give me a chance too." She also pleaded with him. He nodded, and she smiled, "How are your eyes?"

"Fine, you can go back to sleep." He nodded to her, while he went to change. Before Sasuke could reach the bathroom, however, Sakura stopped him with a question,

"Every male is not looking for sex though, right Sasuke?" He stopped, narrowing his eyes down toward the door knob. Oh he did not want to have this type of question asked from her, of all people, "I mean, some people just might be interested in me."

Sasuke frowned and clenched the door knob tighter. _Shut up!_

Sakura however snorted out a laugh, "So if I said Lee-san is still very interested in me, is he just in it for sex?"

"_You, _woman, are really damn _annoying!" _Sasuke snarled, looking toward the now laughing Sakura as she practically rolled in her bed, but as he opened the door, Sasuke tilted his head toward her,

"And, no, dating _him _wouldn't be a right idea for all of our sanity."

"Hey, he's a nice guy." Sakura tried to say seriously, but as Sasuke slammed the door, he heard her caressing laughter in his ears, a small smirk playing on his lips as he dressed for the night.

* * *

A/N: Poor Lee! I do apologize if you were looking for a big blood bath. But Kakashi is usually pretty much on top of these guys feelings, and some good character development happens here. I enjoyed the reviews and follows! If you have followed, throw out a review and let me know how you guys like things. I promise you that not every chapter will be heavy on character development and will be action packed. :)


	7. Dear to the Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and welcome followers!

* * *

They ate breakfast together that morning. Hinata, however not wanting to eat much.

"Hinata, try something, maybe just some plain steamed rice?" Naruto offered his pregnant wife, who was looking a little green this morning. Hinata just smiled warmly, loving how Naruto was so worried about her,

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. This tea here seems to help, so I'll drink this first this morning and then see how I feel in an hour." She sipped the tea, and smiled to him.

"Ok, I will be gone in talks all morning, so I want to make sure you try to eat something." He mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Looking at you, dobe, makes me sick, so she will probably want to be away from you all day." Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, taking a bite off a slice of tomato.

"Oh shut up, bastard," about to flick some rice toward the sharigan user.

"Make me, loser." Sasuke grabbed his wrist before Naruto could do anything.

"Enough you two. We are supposed to be well trained shinobi, not ungodly children." Sakura smiled, as Naruto almost directed his assault toward Sakura, who made a fist at him to back off.

Kakashi smiled, "Just like in our genin days."

"If it was like this, I'm glad I had already been training for ROOT." Sai replied, maybe a little amused at the two men and their medic.

"Look, I'll be fine Naruto-kun. Temari is taking me around the festival today; the fresh air will do me good." She stopped his playful hands, and leaned in for him to kiss her cheek.

"And make sure to drink plenty of water too, Hinata," Sakura stated, "You'll need to keep hydrated."

"And make sure to rest, don't overdo it. I know I had to tell Shizune that all the time." Kakashi clipped in.

"Maybe you should just…"

"NO!" The entire room's occupancy declared at Naruto, who looked at them all startled.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be just fine. Focus on the alliance talks today, ok?" Hinata said sweetly, drinking more of the brewed tea that Sakura had made from the herbs in her med pack.

"Fine, fine. Sasuke and Sakura let's head on over to Gaara's office. I wanted to talk to him before we start." Naruto said, hugging Hinata and waving to Kakashi and Sai as they left to go to the meeting.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto talked over last night as people working for the Kazekage were preparing water to go at tables that the leaders and representatives would be sitting at respectively. Sasuke and Sakura, dressed in full ANBU uniform stood by the one that would be Naruto's. Sasuke, who also acted as one of the advisors for the Hokage, the other being Naru Shikamaru, was looking over papers on the table. Sakura, however, was looking over at the table that would be occupied with Yuu soon, and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" a husky voice asked, Sasuke looking up from his seat at the table, looking at Sakura.

"No."

"Then why are you shivering?" He mused, finished looking at the pile of work, slightly satisfied that Naruto had at least everything he needed, but never in order.

"A feeling I guess." Sakura said, looking up at Sasuke as he stood before her. He looked at her closely, and nodded his head to her.

"Just focus on listening to what is being said. I'll need you to remember anything I can't, since we know Naruto probably won't later." Sasuke stated.

"I'm glad you're always yourself no matter where we go. Or who we are with." Sakura said, smiling secretly, knowing that all in all, Sasuke was right, there Hokage wasn't exactly great with all the paperwork that was usually needed at these sorts of things, or any paperwork really, and she, Sasuke, Tsunade, or Hinata was helping him with those sorts of things.

"Just because he's Hokage…" He started,

"He's still a dobe?" She smirked.

"Aa." He tilted his head toward her, as he watched Naruto coming up to them.

"What are you two going on about?" He smirked at them.

"Nothing." The both said, narrowing their eyes at each other. Naruto turned his head in confusion, and looked at his friends sheepishly, "Oh come on? Is this some kind of joke? Tell me too!"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hokage-san, you should be looking through the paperwork anyways." Sakura proposed, which Naruto, looking carefully at the two ANBU guards in front of him once more, decided that it was best he would do that then argue with those two.

The next ten minutes went by, when Fumio entered. He greeted Gaara and Naruto, and proceeded to the table he was to sit at. For the Land of Iron to decide to even think about aligning with shinobi was incredible, and if everything could be settled, the samurai there could become a great asset to the shinobi world. Tsunade had told Naruto that it was a very important alliance, and Naruto didn't want to disappoint.

Another shiver passed down Sakura's spine as Yuu and Tsutomu entered, the tall man heading over toward where Yuu would be seated. Yuu nodded to the kage and the representative for Iron, but, as he was nodding toward Naruto, his eyes ran over toward the pink haired woman that stood behind him, smiling indulgingly as he walked toward his seat. Sasuke's features hardened, as he stole a quick look to his partner, who was trying very hard to show a mask of indifference on her face.

Gaara had started first, saying that the shinobi world was first honored that Iron was thinking about aligning with the shinobi. Fumio seemed generally pleasant, and also said that the events of the fourth shinobi war was an influencing factor, as was Naruto himself. He spoke of things that they could offer, from military intelligence, to their rich resources that would be well suited for Suna and Konoha alike. The man was so pleasant with them, that Naruto had no problem with talking to the man about Konoha, and his beliefs on the system of shinobi that he and his colleagues (Sasuke being the main one) were changing to ensure a brighter future for generations. Fumio was pleased, and listened intently as Yuu suddenly stood.

"As you know, we usually do not deal with the other villages, for we feel as your way is not enough usually to get to a common ground against our enemies. However, both Konoha and Suna are rich on shinobi that we really need in Kusagakure. Our resources I know are much needed here in Suna, and I know that Konoha shinobi has not had the same training as our shinobi has when it comes to espionage, and I think that you know, as well as I do, the trait can be a valuable asset." Yuu started, his eyes mostly looking down on Naruto, who sat as expressionless as he possible could.

But this was Naruto, and Naruto was already showing with eyes that he knew where this was leading. For both, Konoha and Suna had valuable members of their society's that was much needed in Kusa, but he let Yuu go ahead and tell everyone what they needed most.

"What type of shinobi is needed in Kusa, Yuu?" Naruto said.

"Medics. We are not as adapt in healing jutsu's as your members seem to be. The asset of medics to our village will greatly help to establish our ranks. I do also know that Suna and Konoha… "He paused, suddenly his eyes shifting to Sakura, meeting her emerald eyes as she tried to not show the anger that was building in her mind. He smirked, "have the _best _medics that have been produced in generations."

Naruto looked down, knowing that Yuu was going to try to haggle a way to get Sakura to go with them. He had to think, and he had to speak well, "I commend you saying that we have some of the best medics, it's flattering, and I agree. I do know, however, after the fourth shinobi war we have been low on shinobi of medic training. I do know that our academy has been doing a special course on medics, and I have quite a few medic chunin going into field training soon. I will be requiring all of our resources as well. Which should take about three months, and I will be able to send you a team of trained medics to assist Grass." _Hell…that wasn't too bad, dattebayo! _

Yuu however frowned at the blond shinobi, his lips curling into a snarl. Sasuke and Sakura didn't move, but inwardly were praising there teammate.

"How many medics due you have currently on staff?" Yuu suddenly asked, leaving Naruto off guard. Naruto decided to look back at Sakura, and then toward Yuu. Not sure if he should let her speak or not, but decided it was best, since this was supposed to be professional, and not personal.

"I will let my head medic of the hospital and medic field shinobi speak on my behalf about your question." He ushered her over with his hand.

Sakura usually would not be nervous about these things, and talking about the medic programs were a pretty easy task, but the man that was now undressing her with his eyes was making her feel unpleasant. She looked over at Naruto, who leaned in to whisper to her, "Just be you."

Clearing her throat, she started to speak, "At this time, there are twenty-five other medics, including myself. We have one hospital in Konoha, which deals with both civilian and shinobi."

"So, out of twenty five others, Haruno-san, you expect me to believe that there can't be spared one?" Yuu mocked her.

"Like I said, my hospital is understaffed as it is. The active shinobi who are also medics must rotate there down time with the hospital. As the Hokage mentioned, I will be having my staff train new medics soon, I expect another thirty that will be entering the medic field, and after they all are done with training, I will be able to send a team of my best medics to support in your endeavors."

"Aren't you the apprentice to Senju Tsunade? Like you told me the other day?" He smirked.

"Yes, that I am." She replied. Yuu stood from his chair, placing his hands on the table, and leaning in, getting a better look at her. Her inner Sakura was fuming, while she was feeling uneasy and wanted this man out of the room, and soon. She staid perfectly skill as she could, however, to not let a single emotion cross her face.

"Then, would it be no trouble at all, for the Head medic of Konoha, to just go in for a few weeks and train some of our shinobi, instead of waiting for a team? Plus, we don't have much room and board for a team of medics as it is."

"I apologize, Yuu. However our head of medicine will not be the one going to another place to train medics, when she will be needed to facilitate our new recruits," Naruto chimed in, making sure that there was no _way _in hell that Sakura would be the only one sent.

"So, you are saying then, Hokage, I will be stuck with mediocre medics that will be teaching my own?" Yuu objected.

"I'll have you know, that none of the medics I teach are 'mediocre'." Sakura piped. Sasuke was beginning to get restless, and looked over at Yuu, who was now clamping down hard at the side of the table, his knuckles white from the pressure. Yuu's face was tense and getting very angry, finally stood straight and drilled directly at Naruto,

"I will say this as my final compromise. Grass needs a medic staff that is _capably_ trained. If you cannot give up your best medic, then we will not be doing negotiations with you _or _Suna. So, make your choice."

Naruto stood, Sakura stepping back next to Sasuke's side, as Naruto said his final statement, "I will not be giving my most top medic over to Grass at this time. You can either accept the terms I offered, or we can be done here today." Naruto did however, look over at Gaara apologetic. But, Gaara, who had heard of what happened during the party last night, was in no means now to even talk to this man who was making a very unreasonable trade over one shinobi.

Yuu started to laugh, his voice echoing in the ears of the three Konoha ninja, forever taunting them in there nightmares, "If you do this now Uzumaki, you will be making one hell of an enemy."

Naruto smirked, his will to stay like a professional Hokage gone, "I could give a damn." Suddenly, a kunai left the man's pocket, but was immediately blocked by Sasuke, who caught it long before it could even hit Naruto. Yuu, who hadn't even seen Sasuke until now, looked hard at Sasuke, who had already lowered himself into a fighting stance to protect his friend, "I will never lose her…especially to you, Uchiha." And with that, vanished, his assistant also disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke, eager to get his hands on Yuu started to run for the door, but was stopped by Gaara,

"I want everyone to stay here. I will send someone to go look, but I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

Sasuke wanted to punch the red head in the face. Instead, Gaara apologized to the man from Iron, and Naruto and Gaara worked out negotiations with the Fumio. Gaara had sent his own forces to look for Yuu, but it seems he had already cleared out of his own inn and left, no one able to see him anywhere. After hours of talking and signing an alliance, the man from Iron left, and Naruto quickly thanked Gaara for his hospitality, but the sand shinobi knew his heart was lying in another place,

"Are you worried about this, Yuu?"

"He just has some pretty strange intentions with Sakura." Looking over to his sister like teammate, who stood with Sasuke at the door.

"I think you made a wise choice today. There was no need to just send one shinobi, especially your head of medicine to him. It did seem like he only wanted her aide, and not really the medics themselves."

"Yeah, he wanted her for aide, alright…" He frowned, trying hard to understand why anyone would want to do _that _with anyone who wasn't interested.

* * *

It was late when Team Kakashi left, taking one more night's sleep in Suna, and heading out during the morning. Naruto was still wary about Yuu, and was very quiet. Explaining to Kakashi what happened; Kakashi was told Naruto that it was a wise decision,

"I know you feel like it was too personal, but you were right. There was no need to just send one medic to Grass. You made a compromise, he failed to take it."

"I know, Kakashi, but don't you think I should have focused more on some other compromise?"

"Truly, no. I don't think it really matters, to be quite honest." Kakashi stated, "It seems to me, his sole purpose was to persuade you to send Sakura to him. So, truly, you only acted like it was about medic shinobi, and not just Sakura."

"I mean, does he like Sakura? Like, she's pretty. But is that all it's about?" Naruto suddenly asked, looking at Kakashi for some kind of answer.

"I don't really know, Naruto. I might read all these books, but there are people out there that want one thing, and one thing only."

"What about seduction missions? I know there is a few konochi who choose that work, why do they do it?"

"Well, that's their personal preference, I guess. Something I don't worry about. Really, if you are going to ask these questions, ask Tsunade-sama. She might be able to tell you from a konochi's point of view." He replied, as the team walked along. Naruto thought about Kakashi for a few moments, before asking again, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad you joined us. Why haven't you been taking missions like you used too?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I didn't really notice." Kakashi had said, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"It's your son, isn't it?" Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked over sheepishly at Naruto, "Don't tell the other's or anything, but I think I like him better than I did you three, and you three are like my kids." Naruto snickered slightly, glancing back at Hinata.

"You'll be a great father, Naruto. I'm sure you'll be around to watch them start going on their own missions." Kakashi assured, noticing the blond headed Hokage look toward his wife.

"This is why I've been thinking..."

Kakashi hummed in amusement, wondering just what Naruto could be thinking of. "I know you would probably want to stay around Konoha more, and I know that you also are getting up there in age old man." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, come on Naruto, I'm not that old."

"Pfft, anyways…I want you to go onto the council." Kakashi stopped, looking over at Naruto, who had also stopped and was staring at him, "I don't ask much of you anymore when it comes to missions. I know you want to stay closer to Aiko. I want to give you that after everything you have done for me."

The rest of the members had stopped, and were now listening to Naruto talk to the silver haired man, "You have much pride for your village, sensei, hell, and you were once Hokage, at one point."

"Well, not really…" Kakashi really was at a loss for words. But, he did love his village, and he wanted to be with his son more, and even more than that, he wanted to support Naruto as the Hokage,

"I need you up there with me. I really do. Will you?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand to the older man. Kakashi mused for a moment; really give up the shinobi life to sit around an office all day? He _was _getting older…

And he _wanted_ to take a more prominent position in Aiko's life than his own father really could. He looked over at Naruto, the blonde headed, first rate knucklehead, who gave even his own father, Kakashi's own teacher a run for his money.

It was the least he could do for Minato, to take care of Naruto until the very end.

Kakashi placed his hand into Naruto's, shaking it, "I will admit, it's been a long time since I could be a little lazy…"

"Lazy!?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "What about all those days late meeting us for missions?"

"Or just standing around with that damn book, not really helping us with jutsus?" Sakura added.

"Or just being a bastard and ignoring us reading that damn book?" Sasuke said.

"Gah! That damn book!" Naruto finally screamed, "You know, I'm sort of glad pervy sage can't make any more of those damn books!"

"Oh! But Dickless, haven't you heard? Someone is making it into a movie!" Sai said, having read the book as well.

"Really? Oh, this is exciting." Kakashi mused, walking away with Sai and talking about what scenes would be in the movie.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, putting him on the council." Naruto joked, looking toward Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Hinata smiled, knowing it was a great idea to have Kakashi work with Tsunade and Iruka. Sakura just shook her head, trudging along. Sasuke didn't know what to think, and so they continued, trying not to listen to the chatting from Kakashi and Sai about the Icha Icha Paradise series.

* * *

After finally getting back to Konoha, and resting for a day, Sasuke reported to an office that was in the Hokage's tower. When not doing ANBU missions, Sasuke usually would go over reports that were from shinobi who were working inside Fire country. It was his job to cover anything that was going on from inside. Outside was Shikamaru's job, which also held his own office in the same building.

Sasuke started to go through the new stacks of mission reports that had piled up since his weeklong trip. Hell, it was boring, but having more people looking over these reports, besides the Hokage, was a much better way to keep tabs on the shinobi, and the criminals that were abound. Things had been relatively quiet during the post years of war, but, there was always something new coming up. A set of running footsteps came bouncing down the hall, and he placed his hand on the papers and folders that were stacked, waiting for the whirlwind of his best friend come tearing up his nice clean area.

Naruto burst into the room, practically bouncing with excitement,

"Teme! I couldn't wait any longer!"

"What is it, dobe? I just got here." Sasuke still looking over the report he was trying to read.

"The Uchiha district, it's finished!" Sasuke finally looked over at Naruto, slowly standing up.

"What?" He had been living now in an apartment for about three years, staying his first year or so in the hospital. He didn't even think that the Uchiha district would be updated and refurbished, that the city would let it go to waste, or use the space for other things.

"Um, I didn't tell you?" Naruto questioned himself, suddenly in thought, "Maybe it did slip my mind."

"Naruto!"

"Things were busy! But, look, the contractor just came, said it's been finished! Let's go, let's go!" And Naruto grabbed his friends arm and led him down to his old memories.

Civilians were lined up, looking at the finished spectacle. The Uchihas, a once pronounced clan that was up there with the Hyūgas, were looking at it as if it was a tourist area, where once the massacre had took place years before. Naruto scooted the civilians away, as he ushered Sasuke forward, excited for his friend.

"Oh, come on now, Sasuke. Don't you want to be back in your old home?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who had thought that his friend would be happy. Naruto frowned, as he watched his teammates face go from slight wonderment, then to slight sadness, then to his stoic features that he usually had. Naruto, about to apologize, not realizing just the sight of his old home would bring him back to that dreadful day, was suddenly interrupted when he heard the cold sound of a very angry young woman.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura, who had raced her way down the road, "I told you to do this with me!"

"I guess I got a little carried away."

"Sasuke, are you ok? If it's bringing back memories, we could just…"

"No." He suddenly said, as if something was controlling him. He had no idea how he would feel walking into his old house, but, as Kakashi and Sakura had told him before, he needed to move on.

"If you want to go in, we will be behind you Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke slightly nodded, and proceeded to walk into his childhood home.

* * *

A/N: This chapter set's the stage for the rest of the story, though, I feel it's lacking.

Anyways, I'm glad that you guys are still reading! And welcome followers! I'm pleased to see you guys adding me to favorites and follows, so drop a review!


	8. Moving Forward is Hard to Do

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me...

* * *

The place was updated, the floors washed and swept. He turned down the hallway to a main living area, where furniture had been replaced. The windows let in bright light, washed with new curtains hung. The kitchen had been updated, and the small table sat four people. As Sasuke walked through the house, he could almost hear the sounds of his mother, father, and brother talk as if they were doing their daily routines. He could hear them so clear, that, as he looked around, he kept looking back, hearing his mother call to him.

It was eerie. Sasuke sighed, and turned to leave, when a gentle hand placed itself on his back,

"You knew it was going to be hard. We have talked about this before. You must talk to us, to help you through this. You had said yourself you wanted to move back home, and here it is." Sakura paused, waiting for Sasuke to turn around.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling first, finally turning around and moving back down the hall. He checked the small wash closet, already equipped with towels with the Uchiha symbol delicately embroidered on their ends. As he came to the first step to go towards the second floor, he looked up. He could see his seven year old self running home that fateful night. He couldn't do this, he couldn't go up there anymore. But, as he turned, both Sakura and Naruto were behind him. His face, usually stoic and blank, looked that of a small child, frightened and scared. Both teammates looked at him with a small smile, and Naruto turned him around, both placing their hands on his back, and pushed him forward.

Their hands did not leave his back either, as he walked to his old room, looking around. The curtains were new in here as well; his bed had crisp new sheets. Stuff had been dusted, and not really messed with. Finally taking a small step in, he realized that the last time he had even set foot in here was the night he had left Konoha. He walked in, looking around; since it was the only place he really was interested in seeing. He made his way to a dresser, where he looked down and noticed two pictures.

He went to grab at one and thought against it, instead opting to just stare at it, he could hear Naruto sort of fidgeting, and could feel Sakura behind him, watching intently for any sign of his behavior to go oddly. Instead, for some reason, Sasuke felt like he needed to move forward, just like he was told, and finally talk a little more about his family to his best friends. Picking up the picture, finally, he threw his gaze over behind him, where Sakura was watching him. He placed the picture tenderly in her hands, and Naruto walked over, looking over her shoulder,

"That's my father, Fugaku. My mother, Mikoto. My brother and myself." His words were void of as much emotion as possible, instead only looking toward the portrait.

Sakura and Naruto stared hard at the picture. The entire family had looked peaceful, Sasuke, at that point, had quite a large smile on his face. Itachi, seemed happy in the photo, which must have been taking before his life also spiraled out of his control. Mikoto had her hand placed on Sasuke's shoulder, a sweet smile on her lips. Fugaku stood tall by them all, same stoic face Sasuke usually had on every day.

Naruto smiled warmly. At the very least, Sasuke had something like this of his parents. Naruto, however had not one picture of his parents, but it never remotely bothered him. He finally perked up, looking over at Sasuke, "You look like your mom, you know?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at the picture of his family, still held firmly in Sakura's grasp. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, watching for any signs of distress on his face. Instead, she only saw him to be in deep thought, and looked back down at the picture. He did get a lot of his looks from Mikoto, and she smiled warmly that his mother seemed to very much love him in this picture. She smirked slightly, thinking that Sasuke was probably one to go to his mom a lot more than his dad, who seemed sincere and stern.

"She is beautiful. Was she a kunoichi?"

"Aa." He replied, not wanting to say very many words. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I heard that my mom and your mom seemed to have known each other."

"That's interesting. I guess you two were bound to be friends from the start?" Sakura said warmly, finally giving the picture back to Sasuke, who rested it carefully on the dresser, still not daring to speak. However, Sasuke did not seem mad, or upset. Instead still in some sort of deep thought. Sakura looked at the other picture, and sniggered slightly. The team seven portrait, taking from there genin days stood there, Sasuke and Naruto of course looking upset and bored, seemingly not interested in the other. Sakura picked it up, staring at it.

"We should do a new one soon, if you guys want?" She said, looking between the two boys. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke finally looked over toward her, his eyes still resting on the picture he had just placed down. With a heavy sigh, he finally spoke,

"Do we have too?"

"No. I just thought it would be nice, you know." She mused, placing the picture back down. Sasuke looked at it for a moment, and noticed that they seemed almost too young in the photograph. Looking over at the mirror on the opposite wall, he could see the reflections of him and his team.

They looked almost too old now, going through there years in a chronic state of worry, panic, anger, and sadness. He finally looked over toward Sakura, who he noticed was also looking into the mirror. When Naruto finally looked himself, he also saw what they saw, and then spoke,

"Yeah, maybe not…"

"Tch, you big babies, the camera isn't going to steal your souls or anything." Sakura piped. Sasuke sighed, "If you really need a new one, I guess it won't kill us."

"Ah! There's the spirit!" Sakura quipped, which made Naruto laugh, "We could do it exactly the same, you know, we make those faces at each other every day anyways." Sasuke looked away, "See? That right there." Naruto said, finding it funny to pick fun at Sasuke. Sakura however gave him a look, to not push it. Now that Sasuke seemed to be talking again, she finally walked around toward the door, wanting to ask a question about his mother, hoping he would answer,

"So, your mom; as a kunoichi, what was she skilled in, besides normal Uchiha jutsus?"

Sasuke looked at her, but then scrunch up his brow, thinking.

"I think… shurikenjutsu." He said, not honestly remembering much about what his mother did, "I don't really remember her doing too much ninja work, she would just help me with kunai practice from time to time. She was mostly a housewife I would think after having me and Itachi."

Sakura smiled, pleased that Sasuke was talking. Naruto thought hard, and then quipped, "Hey, I wonder if your mom and mine did any missions or anything like that together. I bet they would have some fun stories to tell." Naruto mused, wishing also his own mom was here to talk too.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and Naruto smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders, "I'd sure love to just listen."

"Aa, me too." Sasuke said sadly, and an arm was placed around him. Sasuke's body stiffened slightly, but then relaxed as Naruto let go just as quickly, patting his back then placing his hands into his own pockets. Sakura sighed, not wanting to let her own tears fall as she listened to Naruto and Sasuke reminisces about their own mothers. After a moment of sad silence, Sasuke finally shook his head, finally looking at Sakura,

"Is that all?"

"There are the other two rooms." While she looked down the hall way that held Itachi's and his parents old rooms.

"No." Sasuke walked passed her, back toward the stairs.

"They have been…"

"I can't, Sakura. Not now." He snapped. Sakura sighed, but appeased him. "Ok, but eventually, you'll have to cross that barrier."

"Not now." He said with finality. He felt as if the place was too big, and he was starting to feel nervous there. Naruto and Sakura followed as he came to the front door,

"When will you be moving in, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto, then out a window looking out into a small garden. Sakura finally asked,

"You…could have someone to come with you? For a night or two, to see if you do ok? If not, then go back to the apartment."

"I'll do it." Naruto volunteered, smiling brightly.

"I don't want you breaking anything." Sasuke suddenly said, looking at his yellow-haired friend.

"Hey! I'll be good!" Naruto yelled.

"I could stay, I guess." Sakura suddenly said, but Naruto shook his own head and mumbled, "How would your parents feel about it, Sakura?" Sakura looked over at him, confused. But, Naruto knew what would happen, for Sakura's parents did not like Sasuke.

"Just, give me a week, and then I'll move in." Sasuke finally said, opening the door. Naruto moved quickly toward Sasuke, and stopped him from leaving the compound,

"Wait! There's one more thing!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke at this point, wanted to be done with his old home, too many emotions starting to grow in his heart, but Naruto insisted, and Sasuke and Sakura followed.

* * *

Even Sakura didn't know where they were going, and Naruto didn't seem like he knew _exactly _where it is, either. But, his face lit up, as he finally found what he was looking for,

"Oy! Here it is!"

The building that stood was the Uchiha Police building, updated and returned to former glory. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who seemed confused,

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" He demanded the question, not exactly too happy to see it.

"Why would I when you will be running it?" Naruto grinned.

"WHAT?!" Both, Sasuke and Sakura yelled, each surprised that Naruto was opening back up the police force. Naruto smirked at the both of them, and gave them a certain look,

"Yep. You will be running this from now on; I already have everything set up, and the shinobi that will be working with you. However it will be for both, the police and ANBU. So you and Shikamaru will be moving your asses out of the Hokage tower, and are going to be here. I just need your input on some things."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, bothered that Naruto didn't even ask him about it.

"Because, it's about damn time, don't you think?"

"But what about being part of your team? Sasuke already has quite a bit on his plate." Sakura looked toward both the boys, who were staring at the building.

"I have faith Sasuke will be fine, and, it will keep him busy during down time, you always said you were bored. Plus, with the other shinobi doing work here too, you'll have to work with others." Naruto smirked, knowing Sasuke didn't like working with others. Their conversation registered in Sasuke's head that they had had at the bar back in Suna, and he ended up nodding at Naruto, who went on, "The elders are proud of you, Sasuke. They want to see you do this, and it will bring even more of a good name back to Uchiha, since you will be working directly with citizens as well."

Sasuke looked up at the four point star that held the Uchiha symbol in it.

"I'm not really sure…"

"Don't even. I'm not separating you from me, at all. You will still do what you normally do, but you will be able to responsibly see the tasks day in and day out of our judicial systems. We will report to each other any happenings that might be going on, including with the ANBU forces. There will be no separation, any longer. No secrets, just one force that will beat together." Naruto explained, knowing that before, the Uchiha's felt that the task of being part of the police force was something to separate themselves from the other forces. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and raised an eyebrow,

"All together, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at the young man beside him.

"I think so. As for you and Sakura being my eyes and ears, you two will have access to everything, from the civilians, to ANBU, from the academy students to the active shinobi members. Plus, you two will still be Head medic and top advisor to the Hokage of Konoha, and I know that Shikamaru won't be pulling Danzo tricks with ANBU, since you will be working with him closely, but I don't think his lazy ass would do those things anyways. I believe, it will cover our bases, and start us on the right path."

"What the hell, Naruto? Since when did you think of all this?!" Sakura marveled, as Naruto was talking as if he was some other man. But, Naruto smiled, "I just sort of have been listening on cues from Sasuke and Shikamaru, and realized that everything didn't need to be so separate anymore. Also, I realized something the other day." He mused, looking toward his friends, "There's no civilian member on the council yet, and I'll need to make a decision soon. I'll need you two with me at a meeting I'm having this Friday with the rest of the council and a few people that they have met with; however, we are already leaning toward somebody."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, not really knowing why he really needed to be there then.

Naruto turned and looked over at Sakura, who also couldn't think for the life of her who he was thinking of. Since they didn't seem to know, he smiled, "Well, I guess you two will know Friday. Anyways, what do you guys think?"

"For once, dobe, I think you are right." Sasuke mumbled that last part, and heavily sighed when Naruto came forward, leaning his ear to hear just a little better,

"Eh? Teme, I can't hear you?" Naruto smirked, wanting to hear it just a little more that for once, he was the one making some good decisions.

"How about I just hit you instead?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

"Oh, teme, I see this is going to be the start of a beautiful work relationship!"

* * *

They hadn't even seen Choji come running down into the Uchiha district, nor did they see Kiba and Shino also running behind the bigger man.

"HOKAGE!" Kiba yelled so loud, that Sakura actually covered her ears.

"What the hell, Kiba!?" Naruto yelled back, about ready to whack him, when he noticed that their faces seemed concerned.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, noticing that they were panting, they must have been running around looking for Naruto, and seemed upset.

"Hospital. An ANBU medic was brought in today just a few hours ago." Choji told them exasperated.

"I'm sure they will be fine, the hospital staff…" Sakura placed her hands in the pockets of her white coat, having enough faith to know here staff could handle one medic, but had been interrupted.

"No! There already dead, it's how they were killed." Kiba continued.

"What do you mean, how were they killed?" Sakura asked, starting to walk forward.

"His heart was ripped from him, and he was holding it…" Shino muttered out, trying to not think about what he had seen when they had arrived to see the body this morning.

The trio looked toward each other. Sakura did the hand signals she needed to report immediately to the hospital, and Sasuke and Naruto ran with the other three to check in on the strange murder.

Sakura was greeted by Karin when she arrived in the center lobby of the hospital. Karin, since becoming a Konoha ninja, had gotten into the medic field as well, because of her unusual abilities with her powerful life force. Due to the abilities, she began working in the emergency areas on down time, when she was not needed for tracking abilities,

"Sakura! This is pretty messed up…" She stated, eyes looking scared, as she fixed her glasses from her startled jump when Sakura popped in.

"When was he found, and who is it?"

"It's Goro. He was found about three hours ago from some passing shinobi, I think that kid, Konohamaru and his team." She said, with urgency, as she followed the now walking Sakura.

"Where are they?"

"They were looking for you, when Ino also told Choji to go find the Hokage." Karin picked up her pace behind a fast walking Sakura, who was already in front of the morgue, washing her hands and pulling her hair back into a small ponytail. The red head followed her colleague's actions, and they entered with mask on their faces. Ino was already there, looking down at the body of a young man, maybe slightly older then the woman, who lay perfectly still…

Holding his own heart in his own hands.

"Kami, Sakura. I don't know what the hell he did where a criminal would do _this_ to him." Ino breathed out all in one breath, who hadn't even realize she was holding it in.

After Sakura grabbed a pair of gloves, she gently moved the arm of the man, to look at the incision in the chest. It was clean, done as if another medic had done it themselves, extracting the man's own heart, then once the man was dead, took Goro's hands and placed his hands around it, holding it close to his chest. Sakura and Ino looked him over for anything else, but there were no other signs of trauma, as if this man let the other guy do it.

"Maybe a genjutsu on Goro, forced him to do it himself?" Ino asked, as suddenly the door opened, Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru came in. After Naruto, who looked at the guy then walked right back out the door, (he couldn't handle the sight), he had Sasuke and Konohamaru follow Karin to get the guys clothes and items. Konohamaru explained that they had only found Goro, and that there was no sign of the other two members he might had been with. Sasuke asked where they had found the body,

"Somewhere out by Suna. We were over there in that general direction, but we were still in Fire Country."

"Your call, Sasuke, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get any more evidence we can on him, see if the criminal left anything…"

"Nothing. No other known trauma, not even looking like he got into a fight. The heart was taken directly from the man's chest, clean with surgeon tools or the chakra knives ability, and that's it. Nothing." Sakura came out, looking at the other three ninja.

"I don't understand. Why would they just kill him and do that to him?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura!" a scream was heard down the hall, "The other two members of Goro's squad just reached Konoha, badly beaten!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Well, I guess will figure it out." Sakura said, and Sasuke and Sakura made their way to go see the other two members. Naruto looked over at Konohamaru,

"You didn't see anything?"

"No way, Naruto. If I did, you knew I'd say something, and we searched a few meters around the site."

"Good work, Konohamaru. You are dismissed, but stick around if we need you."

"Hai, Hokage-san!" and the young shinobi also left. Naruto looked around, nervousness in his chest. He took an interest in the man's satchel, and decided to open it, finding a small handkerchief inside. It was very pretty, almost of no interest it would be to a man, unless it was another woman's handkerchief. Examining it a bit more closely, a small piece of something fell to the floor. Naruto looked at it for a moment, then put the handkerchief in his own pocket, and walked out of the hospital to go and find Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Sakura reached the team, who seemed to be badly disoriented, but just hints of a struggle from the various cuts and bruises. Sasuke looked at Sakura warily as she started to heal there wounds. He looked at one of the two men, the one with the brown hair, and told him to speak.

"Uchiha-san, we were ambushed. By what, we are unsure. He took Goro away as we fought him off."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, he had us under some kind of genjutsu, we couldn't see what he actually looked like, just knew that he was tall, and dark." The man finished, as Sakura started to tend to his wounds. Sasuke pondered about a tall dark guy, but didn't think of too much since it could have been the genjutsu, he turned to the other one that Sakura just healed, and asked him if he remembered anything.

"No. Except he did say that he wanted Goro." The ninja said, catching a breath.

"So he was targeting Goro himself?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, but I don't think Goro knew him. No, no no. Gomen. He didn't ask for Goro, specifically. He just had asked for our medic."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked over at both of them, as Sakura wrapped up there wounds,

"Go to the hospital and get everything else looked at before you two get home." Sakura commanded, as the two people raced their way down the road. Sakura looked at Sasuke,

"Do you think they just wanted Goro? Or the use of a medic?"

"I'm not sure. We should go and see if we can find anything else out about Goro first."

"Hai, hey, Naruto didn't come with us?" Sakura noticed, as she walked back toward the hospital. Well, that was odd. Naruto had insisted on coming with Sasuke in the first place to the hospital, that Sasuke raised an eyebrow and noticed that the jinchuuriki didn't come with them.

"He might be back at the hospital." He told Sakura, walking with her back to the hospital to look for anything else on Goro's person.

Sasuke and the team of medics searched for about two hours, the medics conducting a thorough autopsy on the corpse. Sasuke looked through all the men's affects, but found nothing, just that his satchel seemed to be opened, but nothing seemed to be missing.

Sasuke now had notice that Naruto had seemed to disappear and called to Sakura that he was going to find out if there Hokage had gotten to talk to Konohamaru. Sakura nodded to him, "If something comes up, I'll find you guys."

He slammed the door opened to Naruto's office, marching toward his desk, noticing that Hinata had jumped when he had entered.

"S-Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-kun is…"

"Where did you run off too?" Sasuke ignored Hinata, as he looked up and glanced at Naruto. However, besides the blue eyes of his best friend looking at him, Sasuke noticed another man and Shikamaru was not interested in Sasuke's aggressive behavior.

"Doing what I do best, getting any reports of anything strange from shinobi who go in and out all the time, and getting any clues I could." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who looked back at his head ANBU leader,

"Shikamaru, can you repeat what you told me to Sasuke, please."

"About four hours ago, we got a missive sent here from someone who said he was from the Grass village. They were not happy I guess about Naruto not making a compromise with them in Suna."

"And?" Sasuke placing his hands on the desk, leaning in to hear.

"Well, that's it. They extended that they hoped that he would 'think about it' and left it at that. Troublesome, since it seems to be no sort of threat."

"Konohamaru also confirmed that there was no other evidence when he had found Goro in the forest." Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who seemed like he was hiding something, from the way he fidgeted. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, and smirked toward him,

"Shikamaru, watch out for any rouges or grass village shinobi that might be running around in places they don't belong."

"Yeah, yeah." The tactic master said, and walked back towards his office. Once the door was shut, Naruto looked over at Hinata,

"Hinata-chan? Would you bring Sasuke and I some tea? This might be awhile." Hinata narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Something was bothering him if he just wanted some tea, and nothing to eat. Hinata finally nodded and left. Naruto leaned back in his chair, as Sasuke stood front and center before his large desk,

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, not liking the way Naruto was acting so smug. Naruto pierced his eyes into Sasuke's,

"You said that Yuu got into your guys room. Left like a pin in there or something?" Naruto looked up suddenly at the ceiling.

"Yes, what does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke, annoyed, looked closely at Naruto's face. The vessel for the Kyuubi suddenly averted his eyes to the middle of his desk quickly, where Sasuke followed his friend's eyes.

There was a handkerchief just sitting there. He eyed it from where he stood before shaking his head.

"Will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what…"

"Whose is it, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded from Sasuke.

"I don't know." He stated, snapping at Naruto.

"Look!" Naruto snarled out, as Sasuke narrowed his eyes challenging his friend. But he gave in and leaned closer. He noticed that it was a pale pink color. Very girly, with a soft stitching on the edge of the border. He suddenly started to think, for it looked like one of he had seen before.

"It looks like one of Sakura's." He finally said, looking up at Naruto.

"I found in Goro's satchel."

"What? But how is that possible?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking up at Naruto, who shook his head,

"I don't know. You guys left, and I started to look, right where anyone could find it." Naruto placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it in thought. Sasuke looked down at the small piece of fabric, finally, picking it up to observe it, that's when he noticed pieces of paper seemed to be falling from it. Noticing it was folded, he unfolded it, as more of the pieces scattered about Naruto's desk.

But they were not paper…

For as Sasuke picked up one of the pieces, it was too soft to be any sort of paper or parchment.

And it was pink…

And it smelled very appeasing. Sasuke suddenly gripped the object harder in his grasp.

Because it wasn't just a piece of paper.

No, it was a petal.

A petal from a cherry blossom.

* * *

A/N: The first half of this was a continuation of last chapter, I decided to separate the two and do an earlier chapter. I know Sasuke might seem a little OOC in the first part, but he's trying to open up more, he's trying to move on. I mean, this is what this will be about.

Thanks to all the reviewers and new followers! I'm glad you are enjoying! Read and Review!


	9. Everyday Blessings

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

The event's from yesterday were monitored, and Naruto and Sasuke decided to not let the other ninja know yet about Yuu and instead, let the other shinobi know who were to be going out on missions to watch for medic members and for anyone to report suspicious characters or Grass shinobi that suddenly popped up near fire country.

Hell, no one even told Sakura about the cherry blossoms. Naruto and Sasuke thought best that if Sakura knew about it, she would want to go out and try to kill the bastard, due to her anger. Instead, Naruto started Sakura on the new medics that were to be trained. So far, fifteen new chuunin, plus a small class of young genin that would be taught the basics of medicine, and to get a feel of any young ninja that might show signs of the art.

Sasuke and Shikamaru started to move their stuff to the police headquarters, where Naruto explained to the two ANBU captains that missions would be given out by him, and all mission reports were to be returned to the two of them. All squads and teams would now report here for duty, and ninja that were not setting out for missions would be turned into civilian squads to keep the peace. ANBU members would also report in to both sides for any specific missions that were needed to be done.

After word about the police headquarters being open again had gotten out, people seemed ultimately happy with the way things were going. The other shinobi seemed to actually like the idea, and the ANBU squad captains and members didn't seem to have a problem with it. Within about three days, ninja were seen going in and out, from doing missions, to reporting any problems in Konoha. Sasuke was actually sitting at his own desk when a certain white haired man came bursting in.

Still he sat, rereading the mission report that Konohamaru had sent in, Sasuke didn't even look up, "What?"

"Look at me! Desk duties!? Charity work for civilians! This just isn't me!" Suigetsu hollered, waving his arms frantically, walking around Sasuke's office, "I mean, yeah, so I am now a ninja here, and it's not all bad, but I mean, we now are going to start having desk duties!?"

Sasuke drawled, trying to ignore Suigetsu as much as possible, "It will be so everyone is working as one unit, people will rotate desk duty, and to show civilians that we are willing to help them, and not exclude them from shinobi matters. The Hokage has already told everyone this."

Suigetsu leaned against a wall, "But, police work is _so freaking boring._"

"Then ask for a mission, or, better yet, focus on getting to chuunin status." Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Suigetsu huffed, and looked around his office, "Must be nice being an advisor to the Hokage, getting your own office and junk."

Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu, his eyes narrowing, "What do you want?"

Suigetsu huffed, "Like I said, I'm bored."

"Then either go to the Hokage, ask for a mission, or, work on getting ready for the next chuunin exams. Either way, get the hell out." His eyes flashed red for just a moment, his patience running thin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, will do captain!" Suigetsu saluted Sasuke and stepped out.

And that was mostly how the rest of the day went for Sasuke, people showing up, asking stupid questions, even though during the initial meeting with all members of the shinobi ranks had been told before hand.

It was going to be a long initiation period, and Sasuke didn't know if he could handle it.

* * *

Sakura on the other hand was excited to see so many recruits coming in for medic training. She and a team with Shizune and Ino, started out in a classroom, going over the basics again of chakra control and the human anatomy. All in all, it wasn't bad, but the first few weeks would be tedious work; field work was where all the fun was.

Sakura was to give reports to Naruto and his two advisors weekly over the classes and students, mostly to see who had potential and where people would be starting off. Sakura all in all was having a much easier time then Sasuke, but, then again, there was still a hospital to run.

After a class, which ended late on into the evening, she returned to her own office, a folder placed on the desk, with a note attached,

_Sorry, Sakura-chan! I know you are busy, but I need several squads ready and will need physicals. Do you have any medics on staff that would be able to do so tomorrow, 7 in the morning? I'll need you to do the captains, but the rest can be done by others. _

_P.S. – Hinata-chan says I have to get one too, because I guess I'm long overdue. This isn't like a pregnancy thing is it? Oh, and when did you want to start seeing Hinata for checkups? Oh! Can we do it here at home!? That would be awesome! _

_Thanks!_

_The Hokage of Konoha_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sakura sighed heavily, and opened the folder, throwing it down just as quickly…

Since it looked like twenty-two members needed physicals, and she had to do four of them since they were captains, and of course Naruto himself, which was a pain in the ass all on his own, since he hated getting the shots they would administer. The hospital would be extremely busy, and she would have to post-pone her morning classes.

Sakura placed her forehead on her desk. _Figures…_

The next morning, twenty-two members, and Naruto, found themselves waiting in a lobby at the hospital. Sakura had started leading men to different doctors, and finally looked at her five.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, who was just recently promoted, and Yamato all followed Sakura to a room. She instructed that she would be doing Naruto first.

The other captains knew why, because fifteen minutes later, Naruto tried so desperately to get away from the annual shots that Sakura would have to give, and they usually were the ones that would have to push him back in. She did the rest of the captains, until she was left with Sasuke.

Sasuke walked in, taking off his shirt as he sat down on the bed, laying back. He was used to the procedure, since ANBU members usually had these things done every three months.

Sakura proceeded, asking Sasuke how it was going at the new headquarters,

"Busy." He replied, as she moved her hands, concentrating on anything that maybe wrong with him.

"Yeah, just started on our new recruits, seems like they will be an easy bunch though. Looks promising." Sakura stated in mild bursts, trying to focus on the physical. Reaching out to grab an ophthalmoscope, she looked into his eyes, squinting and taking a good look at his onyx eyes, she asked, "How have they been doing, your eyes?"

He closed them for a moment, "Ok."

The pink-headed medic moved her head over to look away from her instrument and to look more at his whole face, "Just ok?"

"They strain here and there, but other than that, I'm fine." Sasuke dragged out, not really taking it well that something was wrong with him in the first place. Sakura put down her scope, and started healing his eyes.

"You don't have to do that now." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, I'll be busy later, this should get you through to the end of the week, I'll see you on Friday, and so I'll do another round again."

"You could have at least let me put my shirt back on." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, it will only be a moment; you always complain its cold in here." Sakura smirked, but didn't have the heart to tell him that she accidentally just forgot to tell him.

_But who would? _Her Inner Sakura mused. Sasuke saw her smirk, "Sakura…" he said with a mild exasperated tone.

"Oh, please. I'm not acting like a fan girl, am I? Just be glad it is me doing this, and not one of the nurses, or Karin, besides, I see a lot more than just men's chest all day."

"Tch…" He would have rolled his eyes if his sharingan wasn't activated.

"I mean, you could be Shikamaru. He gets routine physicals all the time. The problem is its Ino giving them and it's usually in her office. Speaking of which, you might want to watch out for that at the police station." Sakura finished, finally throwing him his shirt. Sasuke sighed, placing the shirt back on and shaking his head,

"You're kidding right?" He asked, a crestfallen face flashing, he didn't want to believe that lazy idiot would allow that type of thing to happen in his own office.

"You do remember the times we have walked in on Naruto and Hinata. Seems to me it's a pretty common thing. Just thought I'd give you a head's up if you noticed her running around there." Sakura smiled and went to the door after filling his chart,

"I'll see you on Friday, Sasuke. Take the window out, the rest of the nurses are probably in." She smiled and winked at him, as he nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Friday came swiftly; Sasuke found himself sitting at a table in the back of a large meeting room. A long desk was out in front a long wall, holding room for four near the back. At that moment, Tsunade and Iruka were sitting in two of the seats, waiting for Naruto and there other council member. Sakura came in and bowed her head in greeting, walking over to her seat next to Sasuke,

Sitting and reaching out for a cup of water he had offered her, she asked, "Who are we waiting for?"

"Naruto and Kakashi." He stated to her.

"Naruto I just saw, he said he would be in in a moment." Sakura said, eyes trailing toward Tsunade, who was pointing her finger at her, and requesting her to come over. Sakura stood up and swiftly walked toward her mentor,

"Yes shishou?"

"I heard about the Grass representative. I want to talk to you sometime this weekend." The older woman demanding, sounding a little upset.

Sakura's brow wrinkled, "Umm…"

"Just meet me some time this weekend." Tsunade ushered her away as Naruto came in, however Naruto looked around, confused.

"Where is…?" he started.

"Who?" Tsunade asked, looking around.

"One of the new council members." Naruto smiled, scratching his head. He hadn't said anything to Iruka and Tsunade, yet anyways.

"Oh, boy, don't tell me…" Tsunade had started, rubbing her face in attempt to calm herself down. A moment or two later however, Kakashi finally walked in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you see, Shizune…"

"Whatever! Get over here and sit your ass down!" Tsunade demanded. Kakashi smiled thoughtfully, and went to sit.

Naruto went over arrangements that were made with Iron country first. Tsunade approved of the entire thing, as did Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka, who was head of all of the education at the academy, reported on the students there, also telling them that exams should be able to start soon. Kakashi, who was listening to everything, stole glimpses of his faithful book under the desk.

Tsunade wanted to hear from Sakura and Sasuke on their recent work, and proceeded to drill Naruto about the recent medic that was attacked,

"Have you sent out someone to find anything where he was found?" She first asked. Naruto nodded.

"Have you started looking into possible suspects?" She went on.

"Yes, baa-chan." Naruto simply stated, sort of aggravated. Tsunade however smiled thoughtfully, she really did love Naruto as a son, and giving him the position of Hokage was a task that she was glad to do, but it still was Naruto, and he had to be reminded.

"I'm pleased with your progress, Hokage." Tsunade smiled, as Naruto momentarily flushed,

"By the way, just to let you two know, Hinata and I are expecting a baby!"

"What!?" Tsunade spit out, shocked.

"Wow, Naruto! Congratulations!" Iruka smiled at his old student.

"Should have seen it, Tsunade-sama, fainted and all." Kakashi jeered, his eyes still glued to his book. Tsunade, who was just shocked about the news, clapped her hands and smiled,

"Well, that really is great, I'm just really surprised. I figured you would wait a little longer."

"Well, it was kind of a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed, over all very happy with the news now, then he was in the beginning.

A knock was heard at the door. Sasuke went over to open it, when a man with an almost burgundy colored hair, spiking out ridiculously in different directions, greeted Sasuke,

"Ah, am I late?"

"No, no, come in!" Naruto exclaimed, beckoning the man over. Sakura suddenly stood, as Sasuke let the man in.

Sakura, who was utterly shocked to see the man come walking toward Naruto, shaking his hand, couldn't help herself but call out his name, "Otou-san?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" He smiled at his daughter, and looked over toward Naruto, "Where do you want me, Hokage-san?"

"Right there, old man!" Naruto pointed right beside Iruka, who was a little shocked to see Haruno Kizashi. Sakura was fuming, and Sasuke stayed very silent, not letting any expression come to his face.

But, if you had to say Sasuke felt something, it was somewhere along the lines of unsettledness. For the last time he had seen Kizashi, the man was yelling at him about the depression his daughter had been in when Sasuke had first left, and seemingly didn't like Sasuke.

_Not like I really care…or anything…_

Tsunade looked over at Kizashi, and then to Naruto. Naruto proceeded to explain,

"Kizashi deals with civilians on a day by day basis. He hears their plight and has come to me on several occasions for help."

Tsunade pondered this, Kizashi was a liked member of the community, and, having a daughter as a kunoichi, he wouldn't be that dumb about the workings of shinobi life.

Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi all looked at each other, and then nodded, welcoming Kizashi to the council.

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly, but decided she would talk to Naruto and her father later, but for now, she ignored it. Naruto explained to Kizashi about the police department, and that he would be passing information to the villagers of anything that Naruto needed to get passed on. Kizashi smiled and nodded, as if he had been doing this for years.

Sasuke didn't seem to really care, either way, so once everyone was dismissed; he immediately turned to leave,

"Wait, Sasuke-kun, I wanted to get to your eyes today." Sakura called out to him, he noticed Kizashi out of the corner of his eye, looking back toward him and gave him a hostile look, but moved on with the other council members. Naruto stood back, as he watched Sakura intently,

_Oh here it comes…_

"My father!? Really?" Sakura said to Naruto, sitting Sasuke down on the chair, where she sat in front of him on the table, reaching out to start on Sasuke's eyes,

"Look, he came in asking if any civilians were on the council. He knew I would need a council member that was civilian, we got to talking, and actually he had a lot of good ideas. Also, being a father of a ninja, he was able to sympathize with our work and our future goals. Your father is really liked by others; it really will work out…" Naruto trailed off, looking away. There was something else. She could feel it.

"What is it, Naruto?" She demanded at him, still focused however on treating Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke glanced slightly out of his peripheral vision, looking at his blonde friend. Naruto whispered very softly, neither Sasuke nor Sakura could hear.

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, as he felt Sakura lower her hands, and deactivated his sharingan. Naruto finally looked at Sakura's face,

"He wanted to see his daughter a little more, that's all." Naruto sounded sad, and Sakura turned away from both Naruto and Sasuke, reaching for the door. Slamming it shut behind her, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at Naruto intently,

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, still looking at the door his other teammate slammed shut.

"I guess she doesn't visit with her family much, anymore." Naruto looked down toward the floor.

"Why's that?" Sasuke requested, but he already sort of knew that answer.

"I don't know exactly." Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke, who looked over at Naruto and nodded. It was probably about himself.

For it was always about Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura, and if her father seemed happy with Naruto, then it must have been the other. Sasuke sighed, knowing it had something to do with his daughters feelings toward the boy. Sasuke knew he could not change Sakura's feelings, there was no point in it, he thought so anyways. However, the least he could do is maybe remind her that at least her parents were around to talk to.

He and Naruto didn't have such luxuries, and even though they both cared for Sakura, they never saw why she was always so annoyed with them.

Sasuke followed Sakura out of the tower, catching up with her with ease.

"You shouldn't ignore the fact your father wants to see his daughter more." Sasuke told her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you know?" She suddenly snapped at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. She _never _snapped at him, unless he was fighting with Naruto. Sakura sighed and reached to move her hair out of her face from her abrupt turn toward Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha watched her hand for a moment, and looked at her eyes.

He watched as different emotions flickered, until they came back to being calm, "It's just we don't always see eye to eye."

"You are an adult; you can make your own decisions." Sasuke advised, shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing whatever it was that they were not agreeing on.

"It's not that easy, Sasuke." The pinkette looked toward the ground.

"Then why are you not visiting them as much?" Sasuke asked, his patience running very thin. He didn't like to talk about these things, for him, it was out of place. But, she was Sakura, and she had her parents. So they should get along.

Right?

"Sasuke, you're a man, you wouldn't understand." She replied, and turned to go down toward her own apartment. Sasuke's eyes shifted toward her, but let her go anyways. If she wanted to tell him, she would eventually.

But he had a feeling that he would figure out soon, and not from the girl that was walking away from him at this time.

Sakura walked quickly home, where she plopped down into a chair and immediately began to tear up. Her feelings for the Uchiha heir were all over the place, she wanted nothing to do with him one moment, to wanting him so much it physically was making her sick. Her parents were insisting that she move on, and many outrageous men were declaring her as a sort of conquest. She hated the feeling, and now she was perplexed even more.

The actions of Yuu told her that she was not acting like the kunoichi she needed to be. She should not be scared of some man trying to make his way into bed with her. Those actions were to be ignored. She was a ninja, damn it, and a damn good one, and even though the Hokage would _never _ask any of the girls on the Konoha teams to _do _those sort of things, if she found herself in the position, she should accept it. For it could mean her life, or that of her own team.

But Sakura only wanted her first time with someone she truly loved. She didn't want someone that would disrespect her. Her eyes shut hard as she tried to realize that she was making herself miserable, and that maybe Hinata was right. That she needed to move on, live a little, and focus on herself, but that couldn't stop the fact her own father was pushing for her to get married. She didn't think Sasuke would understand those things.

Little did she know that even though the Uchiha's family was all gone, Sasuke was having a hard time with his own.

Sasuke dreamed of a lot of things. Mostly of younger days with his family, other times it was during his travels those years he was a nukenin. But then there were nights like these. Nights where it was like he could physically talk to his older brother. This time, Itachi and Sasuke were younger, Sasuke about six, and Itachi thirteen. In dreams such as these, he would always see his thirteen year old brother, and even though Sasuke was just a six year old, he would talk as if he was his usual self. Tonight, Itachi was standing on a tree branch, his younger brother looking up at him,

"What's been going on, Otouto?"

"The Police Station is up again." Sasuke told him, jumping up to the branch that held Itachi.

"Naruto-kun still working with you, correct?"

"Aa."

"Ofcourse. How's everything else going?"

"Fine, I guess. I keep busy."

"Anything new?"

"No."

"Having any fun?"

"No…"

The older brother looked toward the younger brother,

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Don't…"

He looked at his younger brother with ill confusion, "It's your dream…"

"So?"

"Something is bothering you, little brother." Itachi smirked. Sasuke hated talks like these, cryptic and unusual were not something he liked hearing from his brother.

"Do you remember when Okaa-san used to write poems and tell us them?" Itachi asked, his leg dangling down from the tree, looking at the starry night sky.

"Barely, why?" But, he was being pulled out of his dream, when his ninja senses sensed someone in his room.

_Figures…even in my dreams, I still don't fully understand my family…_

He flings a kunai at a nearby wall, where another ANBU is already standing; it misses him, of course. Sasuke sits up, not really wanting to see anyone at this time,

"I apologize, captain. The Hokage has summoned you." The ANBU guard disappears; it sounds like one of the older guys.

_He better have a good reason for waking me…_

* * *

A man screams as a syringe is inserted into his arm, blood fills the needle, as another man taking it takes all that it can get. The man on the table screams that someone will come for him, that he is important.

The man with dark hair just laughs, and rips off the man's forehead protector, the medal crashes on the ground. Taking the syringe and placing it on the table, he evokes chakra into his palms, and places it on the man's chest.

The man screams in horror, until his heart is taken from him. The older man that performs the surgery cleans off his hands, taking the vile of blood and the band from his forehead into an awaiting bedroom. A woman is still on his bed, whether she's dead or just sleeping, it can't be told.

The man scratches a line into the medal protector with a kunai. Then, takes a piece of paper, and begins to write,

_Keep them coming…_

_It's no use…_

_I will take what I want. _

Taking a small vial, he releases the blood into the glass, watching as it pours in slowly. The man stops and takes a shaky breath, infuses chakra into the glass, and watches as the blood slowly bubbles. Once he feels comfortable about it, he sets it up in another syringe, and places the needle against a vein. He lets the blood pour in, and yanks the needle out, throwing it across the room.

He feels better now.

But it won't be the same until the person he needs gives him what he _wants_.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! LOL! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and followers, make sure to write a review! At first I didn't like how I was writing this, but a BURST of inspiration came rushing, and I got it out there, and now I'm happy! So here you guys go!


	10. Game Plans

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on a chair out on her apartment balcony. The woman enjoyed a little peace and quiet in these early fall mornings around Konoha. She smiled as a gentle breeze stirred her honey locks, as she sipped some warm tea. She had a view of the Hokage monument, where she would smile every morning, her grandfather's, Naruto's father, and Naruto himself all watched over Konoha together. She always would thank Kami himself for such influential people that had been in her life.

When she looked down to the street below, she noticed a certain pink haired girl walking down the road toward the market. She smiled a moment, but then called down, "Sakura!"

The pinkette looked up; a semi smile planted itself on her face, "Ohayo Tsunade-shishou!"

"Oy! Get your ass up here, we need to talk!" Tsunade watched as the girl seemed puzzled for just a moment, but proceeded to enter herself into the older woman's apartment. Tsunade waited patiently for her apprentice to come join her on her balcony.

Sakura walked softly to join her teacher, almost slowly. She knew she was going to get some kind of lecture from her, and was mentally preparing herself for the conversation. When she arrived, Tsunade gestured for her to sit in the adjacent seat. She sat, staring out at the Hokage monument, her eyes focused forward, and waited.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, bringing the cup of tea to her mouth. Sakura turned and watched her teacher closely, "Or, should I get the sake out before we speak?" placing the tea cup down on the small table, she eyed her apprentice closely.

"I…was just trying to do what was right."

"And what was right?"

"Naruto and Sasuke immediately thought that he was going to rape me right there the first day we met. I, not jumping to conclusions, like I've been taught, just shrugged off the flirting, and was trying to be nice."

"So, instead of heading to your teammates, who have looked out for you for years, you pushed them aside and decided you could handle it yourself?"

"At the time this was happening, I was representing the Hokage and Konoha; I didn't want to just push what could have been a valuable partnership with the Grass village away. I was being polite." Sakura said the last statement with a bit of vulgarity, wishing that at that time, she wasn't so polite.

Tsunade pushed her hair out of her face from the breezes that were wrapping themselves around the two women, "So, he somehow cornered you?"

Sakura held Tsunade's attention with her eyes, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade let out a deep breath, "I've told you before about men…and you should also know that shinobi must adapt to their situations."

Sakura scoffed and looked down, "As soon as I knew that he really was trying to just get into my pants, I walked away, I figured that was enough for him to know I wasn't interested, and he followed."

"You knew that Yuu was a ninja."

"Yeah, I knew. But I figured I would be fine."

Tsunada wanted the girl to understand, "Without the help of your teammates."

Sakura fisted her hand, "It's always about my teammates. I was going to be just fine!"

Tsunade raised her voice an octave, "But, if it wasn't for Sasuke, you might have been killed…or worse." Sakura turned to Tsunade, her face falling,

"I failed, as a kunoichi."

"Pfft…" Tsunade spat out, "You did what any normal female ninja would do when they are not _experienced _in those areas of life."

"But, it could affect me, which could compromise my team." Sakura dictated. Tsunade nodded toward her,

"Your right. Sakura, you know as well as I, that as shinobi we must adapt to any situation, and for us as women, those situations come up more often than not," Tsunade sighed, "You should let go, live a little."

Sakura gave a scandalized look, "So what? You want me to go out and have sex so I can do my job?"

Tsunade just looked over at her pink haired apprentice. The girl was downright gorgeous. Smart, loveable, playful. There were plenty of men that would love for her to jump into bed with them.

But, Sakura was a hopeless romantic. She wanted to be swept off her feet; she wanted dates, flowers, and candlelight dinners. But, even the problem with all that…

She wanted it with a man who didn't do _any _of those things.

The words fell from Tsunade's mouth cryptically, "I'm saying, Sakura. You could love a man for years and years and even though you feel happy, still end up not happy."

"Dan?"

"They were happy times, Sakura. But, just memories that I keep holding on too. I have no children of my own, and even though I'm happy to call you and that blonde brat something to kin, I sort of wonder what would have happen if I just…"

"Moved on?" Sakura whispered out, her breath rushing out.

Tsunade looked over at her, "You thought about this?"

"Hai, I've decided I'm going to focus on me for a while." Sakura said, standing from her seat, not wanting to give a cold shoulder to the woman she respected more then maybe her mother, (right now the respect for her teacher was much higher), but wanted to be done with the conversation.

Tsunade bobbed her head for a nod toward Sakura, and as she watched the pink haired girl leave, she yelled out, "Oh! Sakura!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"I have some folders on the table in the main room; bring them back to the tower, will you?" Sakura looked back at Tsunade, a little agitated that she couldn't do it herself, and nodded.

Finding the folders, she ran back to the Hokage tower, not really looking back at Tsunade. Tsunade, on the other hand, watched her closely as she stood up; she thought now was a good time to break out her sake. It was her day off, after all.

Sakura walked briskly back toward the tower. She entered and looked down at what she was holding. The folders had names on each, kunoichi medical and status on the folders. Sakura sighed, as she figured she would have to put them back in the records room.

She entered the large room, filled with scrolls, papers, and books that towered in the records vault. Sakura went over to a desk and picked up the first file, which was Kurenai's.

She glanced for a moment inside, reading the amount of mission's that Kurenai had been on. Skimming through other pages, she read that she also had done her share of seduction missions, just like Hinata said, and the medical records all had her accounted for each time, which was the norm during these sorts of things. Sakura filled it away, until she opened up the next.

This time, a picture of a younger Tsunade was on the page. Sakura started to look through the Sannin's papers, putting her hand up to her mouth as she also read the details of some of the missions that her own teacher had been on in her younger years. Sakura put the file down and reached for the next one in the pile. It was old, and looked like it didn't really get filled up much.

Opening the folder, almost delicately, she looked hard at the picture of the woman that faced her. She sighed heavily, trying to hold back falling tears, as she started to read the mission reports of that of a deceased woman,

_I let him do as he pleased to me, which gave me a sure shot to assassinate. At this time, I do __**not**__ want my husband informed. _

Sakura sighed heavily, as she switched to another page,

_My team at this time is incarcerated; the target has accepted that in exchange for my services, they could be released…_

Sakura sighed sadly, as she went back to the picture; Uchiha Mikoto looked back happily into the green eyed girl. Sakura placed the folder down gently, as she rubbed her eyes from the onslaught of tears that were coming. This confirmed to Sakura, that even if she wanted all those romanticized ideas, she was a kunoichi, and her team and her village came first. She looked one more time at Mikoto's folder, wondering if she should say something to Sasuke. Deciding against it, Sakura went to close the folder when she noticed Mikoto's strength's that were listed. As Sasuke said, it seemed that Mikoto's jounin status was well earned with her strength being in shurikenjutsu.

Most ninja had learned shruikenjutsu through the academy through basic kunai; however, shruikenjutsu was the art of using impaling weapons even at a different level. Tenten knew plenty about it, but, Sakura recalled that the Uchiha's had a knack for using the shruiken itself.

Sakura finally filed the folders and walked out, closing up the records vault, and pondered if any of the weapon shops in town even sold shruikens anymore.

The night before, Sasuke found himself walking not to the Hokage's office, but instead to Naruto's own home, where Naruto was pacing in his main room,

"It's early…"

"You think I give a damn?" Naruto answered. When Sasuke stood back to observe his friend, he noticed that Naruto was not only pacing, but his brow was strained, he was practically sweating, and there seemed to be a twitch in his eye.

Sasuke however didn't take the sarcasm, "You called me because you're pissed off at something?"

He threw down a bloody forehead protector, strapped to it was a note, "Yes! I'm EXTREMELY pissed off!"

Sasuke gently lifted the protector from the floor; a slash in the medal was not that of when a traitor had left the village, which he knew all too well. This slash was made in three lines downward, showing that someone was challenging the village's Hokage.

Someone was taking lives, and as Sasuke unwrapped the note from the sash, he also felt quite a murderous rage appear on his own face,

_Keep them coming…_

_It's no use…_

_I will take what I want. _

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who had stopped pacing and was rubbing his face, "This time," Naruto started, slumping into a chair, "the medic's team came back. However, the two that came back with the body themselves. The medic…"

"Another medic?" Sasuke asked, as he sat in a chair opposite his partner. Naruto nodded his head and continued,

"The medic was also holding his heart, but there were weird marks on his arm, where it looked like someone was giving him a drug. You know, with like a needle."

Naruto watched as the stoic face of the last Uchiha in front of him scoffed, "If this is who we think it is, then why is he taken out all the medics when he just wants one?"

"I don't know anymore. However this is becoming a bit personal for me, since this time, that forehead protector your holding wasn't brought by the ANBU…"

"An ANBU team this happened on!?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was Yamato's."

"I just sent Yamato yesterday to a village northeast of here." Sasuke mused, something clicking in his mind.

"Exactly, Yamato didn't get a good look, but he said they were definitely foreign, and not from Fire Country. He couldn't recognize any of their jutsu's."

"And the sash?"

"Brought to my window, by Sai. He said it showed up an hour later outside the gates, one of the patrolling guards found it."

Sasuke sat dumbfounded. Whoever was taking their medical shinobi was close, extremely close. They needed to act quickly, because this was going to start to be a problem with civilians if they weren't careful. However, this was situation was now personal for Naruto and Sasuke, and he had to ask,

"Naruto, how are we going to approach this? We still are not one hundred percent sure this is even Yuu."

Naruto sat there and pondered for a moment. They didn't have enough to go dragging people off to Grass, hell that didn't matter anyway. He needed a team of people that could find, and possibly track the whereabouts of this person who seemed to be close to Fire country.

"If it is Yuu, and you go, he'll know we are onto the entire thing." Naruto said, his eyes wandering over to the Uchiha in front of him.

"Treat it like a patrol mission for the country; see if anyone comes to take a medic that is within the team."

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, looking down at the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he was getting at, "Sasuke, you have a habit of taken the medic that is possibly the one our enemy wants."

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto, "If we leave her out of this, she will panic and just get upset. If we take her with us, she is more likely to lure him out of hiding around. As you have said before, Sakura should be able to take care of herself, but with a small team there shouldn't be any problem."

"You're willing to use Sakura-chan as bait!?" He huffed, cowering back in shock.

"There's no way he'll get to her!" The raven-haired avenger whispered forcibly back, trying to stay as quiet as possible to avoid waking his friend's wife. Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment,

"You promise not to let any harm come to Sakura?" Naruto finally said, standing.

"Aa." Sakura replied. Naruto crossed his arms and sighed,

"That's not an answer, you bastard."

"Tch, you know better than to question if I'm going to let her get harmed." Sasuke retorted, giving Naruto an irritated look.

Naruto finally nodded, and walked Sasuke to the door, "I'll call for you all in the morning that I will have a mission for you and Sakura, I think also Shino and Kiba would be good for tracking."

Sasuke nodded and waved a goodbye to Naruto. As Naruto shut the door softly, he placed his forehead on it, closing his eyes and sighing. Naruto had an ill feeling about this mission, but one of the people that he pegged as practically a family member was at stake here. It was becoming too personal for him, and he didn't know how to see it.

He wishes he could be more like Sasuke in that moment of time, which seemed to think of it as any other mission. But in reality, and Sasuke would never say it to anyone if ever asked, he was strangely worried too.

Naruto calls for Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura early the next morning. The three men are already gathered with the Rokudaime, and were waiting for Sakura,

"How much longer?" Kiba asks Naruto, who is finishing signing the mission scrolls he has came up with.

"She should be in soon; she had to do a transfusion this morning. Something about it takes a little bit more time since it actually uses her chakra to do something to the blood. Something about toxins?" Naruto states, for he doesn't really know anything about medic terminology. Shino looks over, "It's not that kid is it?"

"Yeah, that one." Naruto states, flitting his eyes over to the door, wanting her to come in. Hinata enters, running up to Naruto,

"She's just finishing up." She states, while smiling brightly to her old team members. Kiba and Shino immediately walk over to her in greeting, since she doesn't really get time to see them much as the wife of the Hokage anymore. Sasuke walks over to Naruto, who seems to have just finished. He takes one to look it over, and leans down close to Naruto, just so the blonde man can hear him,

"Are we to assassinate?"

"It's all in there, teme."

"Aa." Sasuke is perfectly ok with assassinating Yuu or his accomplices and stands up with one scroll in hand, Naruto however grabs his arm from walking away, "You are moving in to the Uchiha compound right?"

"Hn." Sasuke replies, narrowing his eyes out the window, and not looking at the jinchūriki.

Naruto sighs heavily, and then explains, "I'm worried about other's getting in there Sasuke. People would love to get a piece of the Uchiha's stuff, so it's best if you move in sooner than later."

"When do you have us leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll move in tonight." Sasuke says with finality, as he walks back to the other shinobi. Naruto looks at the avenger for a moment, and then nods his head slightly. Sakura finally enters a moment or two later, and you can already tell that she is looking a little out of place,

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It went longer than expected." Sakura huffs out, extremely fatigued. Both, Naruto and Sasuke can already tell she's close to chakra exhaustion, and before Naruto can say anything, Sasuke asks,

"How long have you been in?"

Sakura fiddles with her forehead protector, before looking at Sasuke, "I don't know, I think I was called in at four."

"Sakura-chan, I told you that you needed to get enough sleep at night, especially with the long hours you put in." Naruto tries to explain, but Sakura shakes her head,

"This isn't a typical case. The boy is slowly dying, and he seems to only do better when I can infuse my chakra with his blood."

Naruto sighs and nods his head…

_Sakura-chan, but who's going to watch over you when you are slowly exhausting yourself to nothing?_

Naruto shakes the thought, and looks over at the group of shinobi, "No working today or tonight Sakura, I have a mission for you three. I want you guys back here in a week, since as of right now you are going to be looking for the guy who's been taking our medics."

Sakura looks up at Naruto, and nods. She had just seen the other medic that had been brought in that morning as well.

"So, it's to be treated like a patrol mission, but it's possible that you'll encounter someone with an S-class rank, so don't act like it's just a walk in the park. Understood?" Naruto looked at the nodding of heads, "Also, if you find someone of suspicion, Shino track them. I'm going to give Kiba the headband from the medic, see if you can sniff anything out." Throwing the forehead protector to Kiba, who caught it effortlessly, Kiba nodded,

"You got it, Hokage!"

"Good, leave out tomorrow morning. You're dismissed!" Naruto stated and walked over to Hinata and Sakura.

"Oy, Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Sasuke who was just about to leave, stopped and watched as Naruto folded his arms with a large smile on his face. Sakura looked up at the blue eyes of her best friend and smiled, "I was just letting Hinata know I can check her over just before I leave, just to check for a heartbeat and advise her of what she can and can't do for now. It's won't take long, and I don't need to use that much chakra."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, as if in debate with his own thoughts. Sasuke frowned, knowing that Sakura really needed to go home and rest, but it would figure that she was still persisting. _For being a medic, she certainly doesn't know when to quit and rest…_

However, Naruto smiled thoughtfully, and scratched the back of his head, "Take a nap and come over for dinner?" For Naruto and Hinata were excited to hear the baby's heartbeat, so Naruto went ahead and let that one slide. Sakura smiled and nodded, as she walked out of the office. As Sasuke came to walk by Naruto, he hit him over the head with the scroll,

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto hollered, rubbing his now sore head.

Sasuke held out his hands toward where Sakura was, "You can see she is exhausted."

"Hai, Hai, Sasuke-teme. But, I'm kind of excited," Naruto said, bouncing on his heels. Hinata suddenly turned to Naruto, "Maybe we should wait, Ino-chan can do it too?"

"No way! Ino will tell everyone! I thought we were going to wait!"

Sasuke sighed. If anything, he guessed he couldn't blame the couple for being excited to know about their child, "Just make sure she doesn't use too much energy tonight Naruto."

"Oh! Hey! How about we go over to your place for dinner!?" Naruto busted out, knowing that Sasuke may not like the idea of being alone on his first night at the Uchiha mansion. Hinata squeaked out a "Naruto!" as if that was asking too much, but Naruto persisted. Sasuke sighed, and told Naruto that it was fine.

"Alright! I'll let Sakura know! And see; now you'll be able to see for yourself that Sakura hasn't done that much during the exam and the both of us will make sure Sakura doesn't run herself back to the hospital." Naruto cheered, as Sasuke finally left, shaking his head in puzzled wonderment of what he had done.

* * *

A/N: What's Sakura going to do now that she has seen Mikoto's file!? How will there mission go!? How will Sasuke feel about going home!? And how will the dinner go!? Find out next time, where we will get to see a little bit of fluff and action!

Also, thanks to the one's that review every time, you guys are awesome! Also, if you haven't left one, show me how you have been liking the story so far!

Thanks all new followers as well!


	11. That Feeling of Wanting

Happy Halloween!

A/N: Naruto isn't mine...but if he was, hot damn I wouldn't mind :)

* * *

"There's not much here, huh teme?" Naruto stated, well, more questioning as he looked at the three boxes and two bags that sat in the middle of the apartment. Sasuke just ignored, grabbing the two bags and hosted them up to be on his back, while he grabbed at one of the boxes.

"Tch, I'm not really materialistic." The raven-haired man said, nodding toward the two boxes, "Just grab them and let's go."

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the two boxes and headed out of Sasuke's old apartment. It wasn't too late in the day, and so the men had grabbed Sakura and Hinata, had brought them to the Uchiha mansion where the girls insisted they would cook, and Naruto had offered to help the heir grab his things from his old apartment. The walk was short, with very little said between Sasuke and Naruto, and instead Naruto nodded his head toward people that were saying good afternoon to their leader of the village.

As they walked into the Uchiha home, Sasuke heard the dishes sizzling, as the two women talked loudly, giggling and having fun. Sasuke watched as Naruto put down the boxes, to his dismay not very carefully, and meandered into his kitchen. Sasuke put down the one box he had and the two bags, and looked around the room.

To have the other three in his house at all seemed so strange, but as Sasuke listened to Naruto try to crack a joke at the two women, who giggled and argued that it really wasn't that funny, made him think of happier times for the Uchiha when his mother would joke with Itachi and Sasuke before their father would come home. He sighed to himself as he walked quietly to the kitchen, where he leaned on the doorframe, observing.

Naruto had creeped up behind Hinata, who was chopping something in front of her. Naruto, very carefully, slipped his hands on to Hinata's belly and crushed her to him, enveloping her with a huge hug, burying his face into the side of the girl's neck, kissing it with small pecks. Sasuke shook his head wanted to gag. Naruto however stood back as Hinata turned and pushed him away as she proceeded to chop at her vegetables, and Sakura made a smart comment,

"Next time you sneak up on a girl who is chopping food, she won't just shove you away, she'll stab you."

"Oy! Sakura-chan, I'm just loving on my wife!" He smiled, and trotted himself to Sakura, who was flipping something on the stovetop where he hugged the pinkette from behind. The nature of the hug, as Sasuke could see, definitely not the same as his wife's, where this was friendly, Naruto's arms wrapping around the girl's neck, sneaking a small peck on the woman's cheek.

When Sasuke saw the blonde headed idiot Hokage do that gesture, something inside his chest pinched, but, he ignored the feeling as Sakura also shrugged Naruto off, and Hinata smirked, "I guess if you don't want to be hit with a frying pan either, you better back away, Naruto-kun."

"Aww, you girls are violent!" Naruto pretended to pout, instead fluffing at Sakura's hair and then running to the safe side of his wife, before the powerful woman could hit him. Sasuke looked down at the floor, trying to think of the last time he had remembered four people being in his home, and yet, he really didn't want to remember it either. He was starting to wonder if this whole night was a mistake and if moving in was the right thing to do at the time. He heard Naruto talk animatedly to Hinata, and as he looked up was shocked to see Sakura standing right in front of him, holding something red out to him,

"I cooked some tomato slices in some herbs, there pretty good. I heard you liked tomatoes, and there fresh." She gestured for him to take it from the napkin that she held out. He reached out, gently taking it from her hand and brought it up to his lips.

He had never known before, that Sakura wasn't a bad cook.

On the contrary, whenever Naruto and Sai would talk about Sakura's cooking, they would always say it wasn't appetizing at all. Instead, the tomato was cooked delicately and was still very juicy, not fried to a crisp, and the herbs had given it a savory and delectable taste. Sasuke took another bite of the slice of the tomato, finishing the piece and nodded to Sakura his thanks. She smiled sweetly, and then suddenly reached out to him.

His breath caught as she reached up to a corner of his lips, sweeping off some of the juice and a small herb that had trapped itself on the corner, she wiped it off on the napkin and walked back to the stove.

Oh, thank Kami that Naruto didn't see the gesture.

For Sasuke was still wide eyed and surprised that she would boldly due something so intimate. His heart accelerated and he felt almost angry for a moment, and if it wasn't for the couple that was also there he might have just said something to her. Instead, choosing to ignore it, he watched her as she helped Hinata put the vegetables into a frying pan, hearing them sizzle as they joined the meat that was already cooking. He finally started to walk forward, toward the table that was also in the kitchen, seeing Naruto putting plates out. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, noticing his face seemed a bit flush,

"You alright?"

"Shut it, I'm fine dobe." was his stoic answer. Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded, instead asking Hinata and Sakura if the food was ready.

* * *

There was no ramen on the table that night, much to the Hokage's dismay, but dug in anyways. Sasuke quietly ate his meal, as he watched the other's talk about the baby,

"So, she can pretty much do anything right now? Shouldn't she be resting?" Naruto questioned making an odd face while he stuffed his mouth with more food.

Sakura giggled, "No, she's not disabled. Right now it's not advised that she lift anything to heavy. But right now, walking, running and some light training couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't do any sparring right now, and watch your midsection, but other than that she's fine during her first semester."

"But what about all the vomiting?" Naruto went on, obviously interested in his wife and her health.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's perfectly normal." Hinata said, only eating a little of the rice and vegetables.

"She's right, Naruto. It's actually expected to mean the baby is healthy and developing normal. Just keep taking the tea and stay away from foods that make you sick, and you will be fine. Also, drink plenty of water." Sakura finished, biting in to an origami roll.

Sasuke observed her out of the corner of his eye, as she listened to Hinata ask some questions. He couldn't help but think of her touching him so boldly earlier, and obviously ignoring it. But, maybe he was just looking too deeply into the act.

It just…

Sasuke looked deep down into himself, before his inner thoughts seemed to know where it was coming from. The gesture reminded him of his mother, as he would try to race his way through eating his meal, and wanting to go and train with Itachi at the training grounds. She would wipe his mouth and then tell him that he was to be back for a bath by sundown, where he would kiss her cheek and off he would go.

Sasuke pushed his plate away, having eaten his full and sipped on the water that he drinks with his meal. Sakura turned to him, and smiled brightly, "Was it good?"

"Aa." He replied, watching as her smile widened even more, and she then turned to Naruto and Hinata. After everyone was finished, they walked to the main room, where Sakura searched her bag. A lounge chair that was in the Uchiha's living room was where Hinata found herself laying down, Naruto standing behind the long chair where he fidgeted, getting excited to hear his first baby's heartbeat.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he shouldn't be there, and even though it was his own home, felt like he was at a lost for a moment, until he heard Naruto suddenly ask him, in a whispered voice, crinkling his forehead toward the one man he had always fought so hard for,

"Will you stay, just a moment?"

Sasuke looked toward Naruto, "It's your time Naruto, I'll be upstairs."

"Please?" Sasuke suddenly gave a surprised look toward Naruto, realizing that Naruto was obviously excited, but somewhere deep down knowing that Naruto must have been still a bit anxious and scared over having a child. Sasuke pondered a moment, then walked and stood near the foyer, far away from the couple, but still in the room for the time being.

Sakura then proceed to check over Hinata, her hands glowing green over the black-haired woman's torso, feeling chakra and manipulating it,

"You're not as far along as we thought." Sakura explained, feeling around her belly.

"Oh?" Hinata questioned, in the shape of a perfect O

"Hai, maybe only five to six weeks a long?" Sakura questioned, moving her hands again, "Yes, about six weeks."

"So that means?" Naruto started.

"Conceived in the end of September, so you should be having the baby around June, earliest I would say end of May." Naruto smiled, "Alright, a late spring baby!"

Hinata smiled as Sakura got out a fetal Doppler. Sakura waved it in front of the parents, "It won't be very prominent, it's still a little bit early, but are you ready?"

Hinata nodded, and Naruto just stared forward. Sasuke, who wasn't really looking, looked up for a moment, as Sakura turned on the device and pressed it to Hinata's exposed belly.

A faint sound came from the monitor. At first, nothing was prominent as Sakura moved the wand over the mother- to-be's stomach. Naruto inched closer and unconsciously so did Sasuke, as they all listened.

Suddenly, a hand shot out, stopping Sakura from moving the wand; she looked up at Naruto, who shushed her before she could speak, and listened.

A feint sound coming from the device could be heard through the ears of the four people. The _thump_ noise was feint, and not so rhythmic like their own heartbeats, but the fetus was still small, and Sakura looked up into the face of the parents. Naruto stood, still clutching onto the wrist of Sakura as if she was there for him to hold himself up. His mouth was open, as in shock, as he squinted his eyes to listen closely to the heartbeat that was pulsing through the monitor. Hinata smiled brightly, her eyes glistening with tears as she softly giggled listening to Naruto's and her baby's heartbeat.

Sasuke had come now into the middle of the room, where he looked down, just concentrating on the beating sound. He didn't know how he should feel, but all in all, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he should be feeling. Instead, there was an almost feeling of yearning…

As if he couldn't wait to be in this same position himself.

She let the parents listen for a moment or two, as Naruto finally laughed and looked up at Hinata, finally letting go of his teammates wrist, "We… we really are pregnant." Hinata giggled as Sakura stood, taking the monitor with her and finally turning it off,

"You didn't think so, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, straightening her shirt and giggling some more, letting a few tears finally fall from her eyes.

"I mean, yeah, but…you can't really see it. Just different when you can hear it, you know. Like, I now know it's really there." Naruto said, and wrapped his arms around Hinata, smiling from ear to ear, and he thanked her.

Sasuke stood stoic, finally getting over the fact that he heard life from the woman that wrapped her arms around her husband. He turned to look at Sakura, who he noticed was also tearing up.

Whether it was from happiness or sadness, he didn't really know.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of the hugging couple, and suddenly put his hand out, where Naruto separated from Hinata for a moment, looking at the man's hand,

"Congratulations, Naruto." The Uchiha offered, his face still not showing his emotions…

But, in his eyes, there might have been a hint of a small smile.

Naruto smiled at his best friend, "Arigatou." Naruto snorted out, placing his hand in Sasuke's and giving a firm squeeze. Sasuke nodded and nodded to Hinata, who also bowed in her thanks for allowing them to come over for dinner. Sakura gave them both a hug, and the young couple decided that it was time for them to head on home,

"You two get some rest and be prepared tomorrow. Stay safe." Sasuke and Sakura nodded as Naruto walked out after Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

* * *

Sakura volunteers to help Sasuke with dishes. As he dries he can't help but stare at Sakura as she starts to hum. He grows impatient with trying to get to understand why she is even here helping him, and says,

"You don't have to stay."

"Oh, I just wanted to help with the dishes, and then I'll go home and get some sleep." She says, handing him a dish. Taking the dish from her hand, he can't help but feel her wet fingers, warm from the soapy water in the sink, and in his utter shock that another touch has come from her, albeit it wasn't an intentional thing, he drops it to the floor.

"Shi…" he starts to curse, as he runs to a closet to get a broom. Sakura, shocked that the dish even falls, stands for just a moment, before starting to move. She picks up the larger pieces of the porcelain plate, as he sweeps the rest,

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She says hesitantly, but he doesn't even look at her.

"I dropped it Sakura, just don't worry about it." Sakura sighs heavily, and walks to grab a kitchen towel to dry the rest of the plates. Sasuke watches as she dries the rest of the plates and places them in their appropriate place that the girls had found them in earlier, and he throws the pieces of the plate away.

When everything is clean again, Sasuke walks Sakura to the front door.

"Thanks for having us over, Sasuke." She smiles sweetly. He frowns, since he doesn't seem to understand why she seems overly nice this afternoon.

But Sakura knows, for she is deciding that she is moving on, and this will be the last time she tries. Sasuke nods his head toward her,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Pack only what you need, it's only…"

"Yes, yes I know captain." She smirks and looks up at his eyes, "Will you be ok here tonight?"

"I'll be fine." He huffs out, breaking eye contact and looking back into his home. She frowns for a moment, and then sighs, "Alright, goodnight Sasuke."

She walks away slowly, hoping that he would call her back to him, to just let her know that she needed him, in some way or another. However, as she hits the end of the stairs that land on the ground, she realizes that he is not going to call her back.

But, then maybe she was jumping too much ahead, for Sasuke suddenly says, quietly, but she can still hear it,

"I need to unpack these boxes, and pack my bags for the mission. Have you already packed?"

She turns slowly, willing the inner voice in her head to calm down from its excited dancing and looks up at him from the bottom of his porch, "Hai…"

He looks back into the house. As soon as Sakura's feet hit the ground, it was like he could hear their voices, his family talking, laughing, screaming, and hollering, at each other. He willed his eyes shut for only a moment, and then looked back at Sakura,

"Do you think you can get the things from the boxes while I pack?" He only looks at the wall, not wanting to look at the pink haired girl that he just asked help from.

Now, Sakura could have easily run back in there, all giddy and excited. Her inner conscious certainly wanted too. However, her outer façade smiled warmly at Sasuke, who had just asked for her help, and nodded, walking softly back into the Uchiha's estate.

Sasuke nodded for her to pick up a box, carrying the other two upstairs to his room, where she also entered. The boxes held odds and ends that he had since he had left Konoha. As she started to pull things out, he went on his own, searching through drawers and his closet for items, his sword, and any other weapons he thought he would need, and grabbing his usual bag.

She pulled out a few scrolls, setting them down on the bed and rummaged through the rest of the boxes, being careful of any weapons that he might have had in them. A few ninja stars and a couple of kunai, a few more things, until a smooth piece of cloth, with something cold on top was felt from on her fingertips. She pulled it out and took in a harsh breath, looking to see if Sasuke had seen her. But Sasuke was busy packing, and she looked back down.

In her hand was an old Konoha headband from maybe his genin days, the scar right down the center of the symbol. Her thumb rubbed the medal carefully, as if she was rubbing away the scar on the plate. She almost dropped it, however, when Sasuke had startled her,

"It's not mine." Was all he said, as he turned and grabbed a long sleeve shirt from the drawer.

"What?" She asked, slightly shocked. Sasuke, who was still putting the shirt into the backpack, began,

"It's my brothers." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, and looked back down at the band.

"Oh…" Was all Sakura could say, and Sasuke took the band from her, and gently rested it on the top of the drawer with the pictures. Sakura felt slightly out of place, and went through the rest of the box quick. She knew that it was still hard for Sasuke to talk about his family, and he didn't seem like he was going to talk much either.

She ventured through the last box, where she noticed some old clothes of his that were inside. She started folding things, which was actually a pretty calming activity for Sakura, and then grabbed at the shirt that Sasuke used to wear in his genin days. She picked it up and smiled at the dark blue shirt, the Uchiha crest on the back proudly displayed. She rubbed the material for a moment, remembering old days, and folded it and put into a different pile away from his regular things.

However, the final piece of clothing she pulled out was the old white top he used to wear. It reminded her of awful days, and even now looking at it she didn't want to touch it. It reminded her to much of his deflection, and she couldn't stand thinking of those times.

Just as she was about to fold it, she had turned it and looked at the Uchiha fan embroidered on the collar, it seemed that no matter what pieces of clothing he had, somewhere the fan was on it.

Whether it was his black long sleeved shirts he regular wore, the fan displayed proudly on the back, the swirling crest of Uzushiogakure on the sides of his sleeves, or just a standard blue shirt with the high collar, just like his genin days, somewhere on it was his family's symbol. She smiled thoughtfully, and quite boldly unzipped it, placing it on her own frame.

Why the hell did she, however, she had _no idea..._

Maybe it was wanting to feel Sasuke just a little longer, telling herself that this was the last time that she would give into those feelings for Sasuke, or she just wanted that one moment to know what it felt like to wear the Uchiha fan on herself...

And did she feel anything?

Yes she did...

It felt fucking _amazing..._

Sasuke, who was busying himself packing, hadn't really bothered to look back at Sakura as she was unpacking the boxes. After putting Itachi's protector away, he figured she would just go back to her task. As he finally looked up, feeling as if he had everything he would need, he looked up to find Sakura with his old shirt on, the Uchiha crest displayed on the back of the collar…

Mixed with the color of her pink tresses draping around the red of the fan.

He at first wanted to say something, anything to get her to take it off. She was not family, and she wasn't allowed to wear that crest on her. But something inside of Sasuke stopped him, as he looked hard at the fan, and the color that contrasted against her hair. The shirt was longer then her own skirt that she usually wore, and he couldn't help but follow his eyes where the material ended against her mid-thigh.

He walked over behind her silently, not understanding why she was even wearing it in the first place. He finally got a few feet behind her, wear he suddenly heard her trying to unzip the shirt…

"Damn…" Sakura had said, pulling hard at the zipper; however it would not come down. She finally turned and almost fell back as she saw Sasuke right behind her. She moved her mouth, but no noise seemed to be able to come forth, and she was almost hoping that he would just yell at her.

But instead, Sasuke didn't do any of the sort, and looked at the blush that crept over Sakura's face,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

Sakura squirmed, backing herself away slightly from the blue-black haired man, "Umm…I guess I was curious, that's all. Look, I'm sorry. But the…"

"Zipper is stuck. I'm surprised you even got it unstuck the first time. It's why I haven't worn it." He said, and reached up to the zipper, and even for Sasuke, it would not budge. Sasuke frowned; she just couldn't walk out of here wearing the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt. Sakura huffed, and was just about to pull in her arms to try to slip it over her head, when suddenly Sasuke reached out, grabbing the end of the shirt, brushing the sides of her thighs as he pulled it over her body.

Sakura froze, the innocent touch of his fingertips felt like small chidori currents, sending electricity straight up her spine.

Sasuke had no idea why he felt a need to even do this when she could of just it herself. It was like an invisible force that had wanted to move his fingers to take it off her small frame, as if he knew that she should not be wearing that symbol yet…

_YET!? _

Sasuke, becoming frustrated with himself, pulled harder at the shirt, his hands now traveling over her stomach slightly as the fabric of his shirt tried to take the fabric of her own shirt too. He blushed slightly at the intimate area his hands had skimmed over, and took it off the rest of the way, only looking over as Sakura fixed her own shirt down, hiding the toned stomach back under her tank.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She had said, flat out embarrassed about what he just had to do to get it off of her.

He threw the fabric on the bed, and looked into the box. Noticing there were only his pants in there too, he nodded to her.

"That's all. Thanks." Sakura nodded to him, and went to leave. Sasuke watched her for a moment, and cursed himself as the voices came back.

_Damn it…._

"Sakura wait!" He said, as she came back to his room.

"Hai?" She asked, the blush still all over her face. Sasuke looked down toward the floor, sitting himself on his bed.

"I keep…" _Oh, this was so stupid_, and the avenger pushed his hand through his black locks, finally looking back up at Sakura, "I keep hearing my family when I'm here."

She took a couple steps in, "I see. What are they saying?"

He took in a deep breath, feeling as if he was going crazy, again, "They are just doing everyday normal things."

"I think, Sasuke, that you are just remembering those days, and the thoughts just come to you vividly. It's bothering you, ne?" She noted, trying not to walk back into the room.

"How do I stop it?" He looked up at her. Sakura shook her head, "You'll have to just think of other things. When we are here, do you hear them?"

"No."

"Then Sasuke-kun, I think it's just your immediately reaction to be here, alone. Like I said, it might have been good for you to have someone stay with you for a couple…"

Sasuke immediately ignored the medic, "I'm fine."

Sakura pursed her lips for a moment, before speaking, "Now, Sasuke-kun. You've been through a tough time here. It's no surprise that you are having just vivid memories of something you want back. It's going to take time." She didn't realize that she was beginning to move, already stopping and kneeling down in front of her childhood crush, "I do know though, that there are plenty of people that will help you, and you just have to ask."

He looked at her face, her emerald eyes piercing with brightness into his dark onyx ones. Soon, Sakura gently took his hand, and all he could do was stare at it, "I'm always here…if you need me, too."

He gently took his hand back, and watched as Sakura stood up, "Do you need anything, Sasuke?"

"No. I'm fine." He nodded, urging her that he could handle the one night before the mission. She finally relented and this time headed out of his room,

Looking back once more, wondering if she really should argue anymore with him about his thoughts and feelings, bit her lip, "Again, goodnight Sasuke-kun."

He looked up at her face, resting his eyes on her pink locks for a moment, before nodding, "Ah, good night."

* * *

A/N: There was suppose to be action here, but Hinata's baby got in the way! And, I personally think that is AOK! in my humble opinion! So next chapter I'll have that action, so my questions...

How will the scouting mission go?

Will they bump into Yuu or Tsutomu?

How will Sasuke fair with Shino and Kiba?

And is Sakura really over Sasuke now? (Pfft...)

Find out next time! And thanks to the followers and reviews! YOU ARE AMAZING! Again, Happy Halloween!


	12. Tell Me More

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A/N: When I first tried to post this, it put in another chapter that wasn't suppose to be, during down town on the website I guess... So Sorry! Anyways, here it is!

* * *

They had left early that morning, and instead of them dressing in ANBU gear, only in jounin uniform, since they were only scouting around, Sakura still in her shorts as the others wear long pants. Remembering that the last medic had traveled with Yamato northeast, they headed to that village, a small place that bordered close to the land of Waterfalls. Sasuke, as captain, explained to them that they are to only engage with people as needed, and to keep to the main roads, not wanting to have Takigakure concerned with Konoha shinobi poking around.

At first, things were pretty mild, it would take about a day and half to reach the small village, and Kiba and Sakura mostly talked about some of the things happening in the village. Shino would but in when he felt he should correct Kiba, or to not feel so ignored, much to Kiba's dismay, and Sasuke stayed out of the friendly banter between the three of them.

Kiba, for it seemed, had fallen in love with some civilian girl who extremely liked dogs, and Sakura and Kiba had been talking about her for some time,

"So, Sakura? You seeing anyone?"

She showed no embarrassment, "No, not at this time. I've been busy at the hospital."

Kiba smirks at Sakura, "Tch, Sakura. You need to get out and have some fun."

_And you, you mangy mutt, need to mind your own business! _Inner Sakura huffed, as Sakura herself shook her head, "I think I'm fine. There's been plenty to do, and now we have all those new recruits."

"See Kiba, unlike you who doesn't want to do anything besides lay around like some dog all day," Shino started, which Akamaru threw him a confused look, "Sakura has her priorities straight and is fostering future generations of skillful medics."

"Hey! I am doing great too! I was just made ANBU!"

"Pfft, if it wasn't for me, Hinata, and Kurenai pushing you every morning to go train!"

"I'm sure you both are doing a fine job as shinobi." Sakura smiled, and looked over to Sasuke, who still was very quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked her dark haired friend, who turned to look at the bright smile on Sakura's face.

"It's nothing." However, that was a lie. Sasuke had a rough night, with the voices that stirred in his home and the awful nightmares that plagued his mind, he didn't get much sleep at all, and even though Sasuke was used to not sleeping, the nightmares and voices evoked feelings in him that he didn't want, and agitated to no end.

A hand was felt on his shoulder, and he faced the medic, "It's going to be ok." She had stated to him, whispering to not let Kiba and Shino know that she was comforting him. However, Sasuke being Sasuke, shrugged out of her grasp and kept walking forward. Not trying to be mean to Sakura, but he felt so damn uncomfortable knowing that the other two were around, and didn't want to talk about those problems with them.

Sakura sighed, and followed, knowing he wouldn't say anymore. Eventually they came across a clearing, where Sakura convinced Sasuke they should take a break, and then run the rest of the way,

"If we stop and eat, we could probably make it there before sundown, and then we can get an inn and look around tomorrow." Sakura said, the other two men agreeing with her. Sasuke nodded, and they went about their way for a break.

"So, Sasuke, is there plan?" Kiba asked.

He took a sip of water from a canteen, "The killer seems like he's been picking just medics out of teams, usually while there in a group, maybe if we split up and just look around the village for anything, will get more useful information."

"Should Sakura be alone during this mission, since she's our medic?" Shino asked, looking toward the captain.

"Sakura will stay with me." Sasuke said, looking over to Sakura. Kiba cocked his head to the side in thought, and Sakura looked over at Sasuke, "I'll be fine. I don't think this person is just wandering around a town, looking for a medic to just pick up and kill. I mean, is there even any sort of motive? Are we looking for a particular type of person? Is he or she a shinobi?"

"From the cuts on those bodies, I think it's a medic." Kiba looked over at Sasuke, "And you?"

"I believe we are also dealing with a medic, and no doubt a shinobi."

"But, from where? There bound to have been from a village." Sakura noted. Again, Kiba seemed a little perturbed, "I don't understand something."

Sasuke looked up, "What?"

"I mean, like, Naruto said something about watching out for rouge ninja didn't he?"

"That's what we believe it to be." Sasuke annoyingly dragged out, arching an eyebrow toward Kiba.

"Didn't he tell Shikamaru for all teams to look out for rouges too? And I think he said specifically Grass shinobi?"

Suddenly, Sakura's head flew toward Sasuke, realizing that she was suddenly left out of something, "Sasuke, what does he mean by _Grass shinobi_?"

_I'm going kill him…._Sasuke glared at Kiba, who leaned back, "Heh, I just remembered something about it."

Shino looked hard at Sakura, who looked completely confused and angry at the news, "Sakura, didn't you know about talks with the Grass village and the Hokage?"

"Yes, I was there!" She exclaimed, still looking at Sasuke, who refused to look her way.

"Well, I guess the guy was upset since they couldn't come to a peaceful arrangement, so the Hokage thinks this is something that could be from them."

"OH REALLY!?" Sakura still looking toward Sasuke, started to raise her voice, "And **when **was the _Hokage _and our _captain _going to tell _this _shinobi!?"

"We didn't want you overreacting…" Sasuke started to say, still not looking toward her, "You get annoying when you overreact."

"SASUKE! You mean to tell me you two might have known that the medic's that have been killed is because of _me?!" _ After her outburst, Kiba and Shino looked at each other, not really knowing about what happened in Suna, and outright surprised that Sakura was even yelling at the last Uchiha.

Sasuke sat, looking forward, but then tilted his head toward Sakura, "We didn't want you…"

"TO WHAT!? You mean to tell me that this could be that idiot from Grass that could be doing this!? Because he wanted me to go with him? How do you guys even suspect that anyways?"

Sasuke finally sighed, figuring he better tell her now, "There was two things that were left with the medics that came back."

Sakura looked at him confused, "There was nothing that we found on them."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto was the one that got them both."

"The forehead protector and what else?" Sakura asked, breathing harshly from her outburst. Even though she was upset that she had been kept in the dark, she still wanted to believe that maybe this had nothing to do with her.

Sasuke, who got up and slowly started walking back toward the main road, expecting the others to follow, threw his head back toward her, barely saying the three next words that she couldn't hear,

Annoyed, she asked again, where he finally stood, and turned when she came up right beside him, "Cherry blossom petals. He sent cherry blossom petals as a reminder that it was _you _he wanted, and would keep killing our medics until you were given up."

She stood there, shocked, and then narrowed her eyes, "So, when were you and Naruto going to tell me this news?"

"We weren't." He stated simply, walking forward.

"Why!?"

"Because we were trying to protect…"

"Don't give me that lecture! You were 'trying to protect me' yadda yadda yadda… I can take care of my damn self!"

"AND HAVE YOU BE THE ONE RETURNED TO US DEAD AS WELL!?" Sasuke finally shouted.

She retorted, "THEN WHY AM I HERE NOW!?"

"I figured, that you would want too, and it wouldn't raise your suspicions that maybe it was the Grass shinobi that was involved, but since CERTAIN ninja can't keep things to THEM selves and read the damn mission scrolls, they would have seen that the HOKAGE asked you two to NOT mention ANY shinobi that might be involved!" Sasuke shouted, now more towards Kiba and Shino, who looked away at the yelling couple, as if they couldn't hear anything they were saying.

Sakura fumed at this information, and watched as Sasuke started to walk away, "I will not be WATCHED by you this entire mission."

He puts up his hand and waves it back, "Save it, Sakura. If you are a target in this mission, then you will be watched over…"

"NO!" She screamed, officially done and fed up. She now felt like a kid being told what she could and could not do. She watched as Sasuke again turned, and looked directly at her, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll get information myself; I will not have you, or the others watching over me." Arms fold across her chest.

He moves closer, getting very close to her face, "As your captain, I say whether or not you will need to be watched over, and one of us _will _be by your side…"

"No." She stated to Sasuke, with finality.

He gave her a harsh glare, the bold redness that hints to the sharigan activating can almost be seen, "You do realize your undermining the captain of this group?"

But she shook her head with a determined look, "I personally don't care; you were also withholding information from me."

"I _can _report this back to Naruto, Sakura." _Well, that was childish…_

"Go ahead. I don't care." And with that final statement, she walked forward, shouldering Sasuke out of her way as she started to make her way down the road.

Sasuke fumed in place, kicking at the ground harshly. When finally Sakura started to trail out of his sight, he looked toward Shino,

"Place a bug on her now."

"But she'll kill me!" Shino stated, scared that if the girl found out, her temper wouldn't allow her coherent thoughts.

"Then you better make sure that it's placed somewhere where she can't find it!" He exclaimed, before finally gesturing that they should catch up with her, before someone did take her.

* * *

When they arrived at the small village, it was late. It was also much colder in these areas then it was down in Konoha, and the men decided to stay the night at an inn, and then start searching around in the morning. Sakura, on the other hand, only followed the men, not talking to anyone.

"We're sorry Sakura." Kiba said to Sakura when they had arrived at the inn, while they waited for Sasuke to book them all rooms.

"Yes, we didn't realize there was something else going on." Shino also stated, not one to talk too much, but knew that this woman was on a very different level then they were.

Sakura shook her head while waiting for Sasuke, "I'm not mad at you two. Just get some rest tonight; we'll have a lot to cover in the morning."

Sasuke came back with two keys. Sakura, still not speaking to him, took one of the keys and ran to a room. Kiba and Shino looked at each other than to Sasuke,

"I guess the men have a room and Sakura another?" But Sasuke had already started to walk away after handing Shino the key. Kiba frowned and looked at Shino,

"They seem to have a lot of tension between them."

"I say we just stay out of it."

"Well, ofcourse you would…" Kiba frowned, who secretly enjoyed to gossip and thought that this relationship between the two former team seven friends was interesting to say the least.

Sakura had slammed the door shut, just as she threw the key to one of the beds and turned, Sasuke had also marched on in, slamming the door behind him. Sakura walked toward the bathroom, refusing to acknowledge him.

"You will not ignore me this entire mission, Sakura!" He demanded, pointing his finger at Sakura like she was a child.

"Is that an order from the _captain_? Or, maybe it's an order to you from the _Hokage_?" She sarcastically stated, now in the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter what anything is, there is no need for your childlike behavior!" Sasuke fumed. He hated that this women was posing a threat to this mission by undermining him.

But what could he do? Haruno Sakura had grown to not be such a whiny young girl with the large forehead, who cared more about boys and her looks than she did about jutsus and training. No, this Sakura was a woman, who was top of her field, a devoted shinobi in Konoha ranks, who saved dozens of lives during the fourth shinobi war. This girl was not going to cry at Sasuke's feet, and he knew that deep down…

But some days he wished she would just back off, and be a bit more reasonable.

She threw her hands up, walking back out of the bathroom, "WHY!? Why should I listen to you when you both can't tell me what's going on? Sasuke, those medics died because a man wants to get in my pants!? How am I supposed to feel? Then, you don't even tell me that I am a target."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was for YOUR protection!"

"And I have told the BOTH of you, how many times, I AM CAPABLE OF FIGHTING MY OWN FIGHTS!" She rebutted.

"You promised that you would take to heart the warnings I give you, and instead you are acting like a brat!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"What!? I don't have the right to know what's going on in my village!? To MY medics? I don't have the right to know what's happening in MY life!? A man is trying to target _me_, and instead you guys left me in the dark! It's not like _**I would leave the village**__." _She couldn't stop herself before it came out, and she literally tried to take her hand to her mouth to stop those five words from coming out.

Sasuke growled slightly, but then turn his back to her. Sure, he left. He did, and he learned a lot. Would he change his past, and not leave? No, for what he did was done. But he came back, and he worked hard to gain his honor and respect back from others. But still, and even though Sasuke didn't want to admit, those words still _hurt _when anyone would tell him otherwise. He finally just sighed, when he started to hear Sakura whisper sorries to him,

"Gomenasai, Sasuke. Really, I…"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Sasuke threw over his shoulder, still with his back toward her.

She finally sighed heavily, raking some of the bangs that have fallen out of her headband to the side of her face, "Look. I know you guys were trying to protect me. But what if I didn't know? How would have I known to prepare myself? I wouldn't have pushed you guys away. Not like last time. I know when I need to ask for help."

Sasuke finally turned, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes, they glistened from unshed tears, and his usual stoic face was still one of hardened anger and guilt about what she said,

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean it. I was angry. I know you won't leave again." She looked down, shielding her face. Sasuke took in a deep breath, willing his rage to calm down.

"You can look around during the day, but at night one of us will be with you. Only look around in public places in this village, and by NO means, are you to leave it without one of us as an escort, and, if you do see Yuu or his bodyguard, DO NOT engage with them, and find me." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura nodded to him, and watched as he started to leave.

"Sasuke I…" _didn't mean it…_

Sasuke looked back, "Just go to sleep, Sakura."

* * *

The next morning, Kiba could tell that there was still some tension between the pinkette and Sasuke, but at the very least they were talking,

"Kiba, Shino. I want you two to just look around outside the village. See if anything is unusual. Sakura ask some people around if they have noticed any shinobi from grass and medics that have been seen around the village that they haven't seen before. I will look in the old district."

They nodded and agreed to meet at the inn at a later time. However, no one could really find anything of interest, nor could Sakura and Sasuke find anyone who had seen a description of the two men that had been the representatives for Grass back in Suna. When they all came back to the inn, Kiba and Shino noted that it seemed there was absolutely no Grass shinobi that flitted in and out of the village at all, nor any strange ninja that had come in recently.

"Oy! Are you guys from Konoha?" Suddenly the innkeeper called out. The four of them walked toward him, and the old man took out a box,

"Someone left this for you guys this morning."

"How…convenient?" Sakura looked at the box. Black with a white ribbon. In all of its familiarity, Sakura handed it quickly to Sasuke, who immediately opened it, revealing another red ribbon, wrapped around a glass rose.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked, obviously confused by this situation.

"Innkeeper, where could someone buy one of these?" Sasuke asked, holding it up.

"Ah, there's a glass shop just down the main road, a man by the name of Hakuba does these with splendid detail."

"Who left it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke placed it back into the box.

The man seemed a little confused, "Well, it was a taller man, well built. I think he was a shinobi."

"Affiliation?" Sasuke continued.

"None, no plate. Just was big, sort of dark. Had a deep voice. He seemed to have known you guys. Said that you guys were traveling with a man with dog, a girl with pink hair, a guy with glasses, and a dark haired man. He said the gift itself was for the woman, and that the man with the darkest hair would know exactly what it would mean for her. So, will you guys be staying another night?"

"No, thank you old man." Sasuke grabbed at Sakura's shoulder, and pushed her in front of him, tilting his head toward the others to follow.

When they reached the Hakuba's glass shop, the man was very happy to see so many customers,  
"Welcome, welcome. What can I help you with!?"

"Did you make this?" Sasuke asked, as he showed Hakuba the rose.

"Yes sir, I just sold that today, actually."

"To who?"

"A man that went by the name Tsurugi."

Sakura gave the man a puzzled look, "Tsu…rugi?"

"Hai, he said he wanted a pretty flower for a pink haired girl. He must have meant you."

"Did he say anything else?" Sasuke encouraged.

"No, just that he needed a gift. There was another man with him."

"What did he look like?"  
"Why so many questions?" the man finally asked, a little perturbed that these people did not come here to buy anything.

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Gomen, Ojiisan! It just seems this man has some sort of admiration of me, and I am curious to know who, when I'm already betrothed!" she smiled again, lying to keep him going.

"Gomen! I didn't realize that he was trying to woo a lady that was already promised to another!"

"Hai!" Kiba shouted out, and pointed suddenly to Sasuke, "This guy right here!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke froze, Sasuke flared anger at Kiba, who shrugged, trying to stay up with pretense, "Hai, glass maker," as Sasuke finally turned, his anger disappearing from his face, "I just want to know who is sending _gifts to my fiancée._"

The old man could tell that the raven haired man in front of him was very angry, and could only assume it was about his fiancée, so he fumbled around a moment, until he pulled out what looked to be a registry,

"Alright, look. So you don't get angry at me, since I had no idea the man was trying to encourage your soon to be wife, he left something with me that was strange. These coins I have only seen near Takigakure, and are used as there currency. We accept it here, but I have not seen the coins used here for some time."

Sasuke finally nodded, taking the information, "Thank you." And the four proceeded to walk out of the shop. Kiba suddenly was slammed up toward the wall, where both Sasuke and Sakura were right in his face,

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Sasuke asked, as he held up Kiba by his shirt. Sakura frowned, putting her hand up to guide Sasuke's arm away from Kiba.

"Doesn't matter now, we need to head too Waterfall it seems like." Sakura noted, however throwing a harsh look at Kiba.

"Hey! It got us the info we needed!" Kiba exclaimed, rubbing his now sort neck.

"If word gets out to this shinobi that suddenly Sakura is going to be married, he will be coming for her _directly_ you baka!" Sasuke shouted at Kiba, but it was Shino that finally spoke,

"So this shinobi isn't just wanting any medic, he is looking for Sakura, specifically?"

"Hai, Shino-san. This man, he…err…" Sakura looked at Sasuke, who began to walk forward.

"He's looking to take her with him back to Grass, as possibly a concubine. He's also a murder, and thief."

"A WHAT?!" Kiba declared, and ran to Sasuke, "What the hell is this woman even doing with us then, she's in danger!"

"I'm certain that my teammates would take good care of me, besides, if I wasn't here, then the rose might not have sprung up." Sakura told to Kiba, who finally nodded, and Sasuke, who looked over at Sakura, who nodded her head toward her captain,

"Well, should we leave now? Waterfall isn't that far from here, and if they just recently left that gift, we might be able to catch up to them. Or is there anything else for us here, captain?" She smirked, and he only looked at her eyes for a moment, realizing she was finally putting some faith in him and he nodded.

* * *

They arrived two hours later, a system of awful caverns where they had to get to the village, Sakura explained that the village was not exactly on good terms with Konoha, so they took off there protectors and proceeded.

"Where do we start?" Shino asked, once they entered the village, watching the humongous waterfall pooling into a large lake.

"Well, duh. If he is looking for some action, he'd probably be in the worst of the districts." Kiba declared.

Sasuke told Kiba and Shino to check around the west side of the village, and Sakura and he would look east. After walking around a while, Sakura looks over to Sasuke,

"He doesn't want me for a concubine, does he?"

"He's not asking you for your hand in marriage, is he?" Sakura frowns at his statement.

"What enjoyment does a man get from casual sex? There are too many emotions involved." She says, mostly to herself, but is curious to see if Sasuke would answer.

He shrugs and tries to stay clear of the conversation, but she persists, "I mean, have you just….had….casual sex?" She asks, trying hard not to blush and look at him in the face. Sasuke closes his eyes a moment as they walk, and halts for a moment,

"No." He truthfully tells her, and she hides her face as she looks towards what looks like it might be a bar.

"Are you…?" She starts at the question, and he ends it with his next sentence,

"There is no time in such endeavors."

"So then you never…?"

"_Really? _Are we having this conversation?" He's now annoyed, and decides that they should go toward the bar. Sakura follows him,

"I just mean, it's on the mind of most men most of the time."

"Sakura, no, I haven't. Happy?" He finally looks at her, and she just shrugs. Officially uncomfortable and annoyed with everything, they walk in. The place reeks of smoke, and Sakura can't help but notice the questionable women that are talking to other men. The lights are incredibly dim, and she grabs on to Sasuke's arm as they walk in between the bar tables. Sasuke eventually finds the bar, and asks the bartender if they had seen anyone who resembles Yuu and his bodyguard.

"You mean you are looking for Yuu? Is it because of the girl?" The bodyguard motions his head toward Sakura, who eyes her from her head, to slim body. Sakura steps closer and leans across the bar,

"That's exactly who we are looking for, can you tell us where he is?" She seductively says to the bartender. Sasuke is a little taken back, and wishes that she would stand up straighter…

Since he can't help but notice her backside, the short spandex shorts that she wears leaving very little to his imagination. He rolls his eyes as the bartender leans closer to Sakura, smiling like an idiot,

"Sure…for a price."

"And what can I get you?" Sakura whispers, still all in her act. Sasuke shifts uncomfortable at her teasing banter; sure, he's heard her flirt with him before…

But this was not something she _ever _did to him.

And in fact, he was being truthful when he said he never really thought about those things. There really was just _no _time for thoughts like that.

But she was awakening thoughts that he didn't want to have, and frowned when the bartender leaned in a bit too close to Sakura, and whispered in her ear.

Sakura pretended that whatever he said was funny and a sinful laugh falling from her rosy lips, which took even Sasuke off guard, when she then beckoned the bartender to come closer, and to close his eyes.

Sasuke could only smirk when Sakura punched him squarely in the noise, hearing the resounding crack as the blood began to fall; Sakura pulled him by the collar of his dirty shirt and then demanded that he tells them where there target is.

The bartender tries to pull away and deal with his now broken noise, but Sasuke now demands, "Where?"

"Look, I don't know. His bodyguard comes in here from time to time."

"Has he been in here today?" Sasuke further demands.

"He's here now, he's using a room!"

Sakura narrows her eyes, "A…room?" She has no _idea _what this establishment is.

And Sasuke frowns because he knows exactly what the man is talking about; he's seen Suigetsu go into one a couple of times. Sasuke makes the bartender take them upstairs to a hall of closed doors and tells the two that it is the third door on the left side. They make sure to conceal chakra, and Sakura tries hard to blank out the sounds that are coming from all the other rooms.

Sasuke has never felt so out of place in his whole damn life…as they both stand in front of the door…

_And wait…_

* * *

A/N: GAH! I really wanted to get the action that I planned on in this, but, instead, a small fight broke out. Right when I typed about Kiba saying something about the grass shinobi, I just thought, HA! Sakura should be pissed she wasn't informed! Also, the waterfall village is not really talked too much about in Anime or Manga. It seems there is a big waterfall, the place might be surrounded by trees, and there is a system of caverns to get in. They don't seem like they are two friendly either with Konoha.

So anyways, Thanks for the reviews and followers! You all are AMAZING! And I know that you guys want Sasuke and Sakura together a little more, but patience! Let it build, it will make for a wonderful explosion later!

So, here are my questions (I just love doing this)

Will Shino and Kiba find anything interesting?

Is Sasuke going to flip his lid that he's even in such a questionable establishment? (I can't imagine the proper Uchiha going into a place like this.)

Nay, how does Sakura feel about a place like this!?

What is Sasuke and Sakura going to do when they find the bodyguard? Is it even the bodyguard!?

All this, and then some, on the next chapter!


	13. We Come to Take Away

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine!

* * *

Kiba and Shino had been looking around the other side of the village, when Kiba decided that he should say something,

"Oy! Do you think what Sasuke was saying about this man was true?"

Shino looked over at his teammate, "About?"

Kiba looked about him a moment, as if someone was going to listen in on their conversation, "Well, you know. About wanting to take Sakura as well…you know."

"I'm not sure, Kiba. It must have something to do with the Suna visit." The boy looked around, still seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was late anyways, and not a lot of people had been running around the village.

Kiba sighed heavily. Now knowing that something was a little off about this whole mission, he felt a little different about it.

"Shino, I don't think this is going to be just a gathering information mission anymore. If Sasuke finds some guy that is trying to do terrible things like that to Sakura, he'll assassinate."

Shino looked over at Kiba, "But, that is what it says to do in the mission scroll."

"What!?" Kiba yelled, and Shino sighed, and looked over at his friend, "You didn't even read it after we got yelled at the first time, did you?"

"No…"

Shino takes a deep breath, "Naruto has on the mission, that if this Yuu is spotted, he's to be eliminated immediately if he tries to take, hurt, or attack Sakura. So, I don't think Sasuke is doing this _just_ because of Sakura. Naruto knows better than to take something like this personal."

Kiba shook his head however, "Sasuke and Sakura are like, the ONLY family, well besides Hinata, that Naruto has. If anyone is going to threaten those two, Naruto is going to take it directly to heart."

"Kiba, Naruto is the Hokage. There must be something else." Shino ended the conversation, deciding to go back to the large lake that the waterfall was flowing into. Kiba and Akamaru dropped the thoughts, and turned toward a building that was close to where they had first entered the village, when something caught Kiba's eye. Down an alley way, there was a small boy, scrunched up, crying. Upon investigation, there was no one around, nor did he see anyone else that seemed to be looking for a son.

Shino watched from the corner of his eye as Kiba went toward the kid, and observed him as he started to speak to the boy,

"Hey, kid, you lost?" The boy turned toward the light, and Kiba could see that the boy was maybe no older than eight, dressed in a tattered grey sweater and fading blue pants that were too small for him. The boy's hair was completely messy; the black locks in all different angles and probably hadn't been brushed for days. The boy was scared and shaking, and finally spoke to Kiba,

"I…I'm not lost." The boy had said, so very timid and underneath his breath.

Kiba frowned, and asked, "Well, are you ok?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I'm waiting for someone."

"Your parents? We can help you." Shino walked forward, so that the boy could see that he was not going to hurt him. The boy frowned, and then looked at the ground.

"No, my parents are dead."

"I…" Kiba started, but the boy went on,

"I'm waiting for a large man who is going to take me to find a man that can help me with my illness."

Shino looked over at Kiba for a moment, and then turned to the kid, "When is he supposed to be here?"

"He was supposed to be a long time ago. I'm scared." Kiba looked at Shino, asking the bug ninja silently to help, but Shino shook his head at Kiba. They were only supposed to stick to the mission, and not help a little lost kid. Kiba gave Shino an apathetic look, and then looked at the boy,

"Do you know who you were going to go see?"

The boy turned with dark grey eyes that bore into Kiba, "Umm, the man said that the old man's name was _Yuu."_

XxX

"We are in a brothel?" Sakura suddenly whispered, still looking ahead, as she tried hard to ignore the moans that she heard from the other side of the door.

Sasuke gave her a look that screamed at her to not ask stupid questions, and brought one finger close to his lips, expecting her to shut up. The moans, whimpers, and cries were plaguing the both of them with unwanted visions, and Sakura was literally squirming from her discomfort.

Sasuke had never exactly been in any of the rooms at a brothel, but remembered that from time to time, a certain man from an old team would visit them often, where Sasuke would stay in the dark corners to not lure woman to his charming looks. He was getting frustrated at the fact that one of the people they needed to find was probably on the other side, and probably being entertained, instead when Sasuke could just go in and force him to give up the whereabouts of Yuu.

He looked over at Sakura, who was already bringing a kunai from her pouch to her hand, ready to spring into action at any moment. However, he could see the sweat that poured from her forehead, and it was not from any sort of fear. The sounds were affecting her somewhat, and her forced breathing was not calming her in anyway. What the hell was she thinking about to get herself worked up so much? She was so damn uncomfortable, that she might as well be useless when it was finally time to actually do something.

Sasuke sighed and listened for anything else from the door, however the consistent moaning from another woman and a man from the other side confirmed that their person was being well indulged. Sasuke's thoughts traveled to Sakura, who was squirming on the opposite side of him and then forced out a breath, trying to refocus his thoughts on the situation at hand. Who knows how long the man was going to keep having sex in there while they stayed outside listening like two perverts!?

So, what was going to get them out of there sooner?

Why, a little _force_.

So, Sasuke finally turned and kicked the feeble door open, watching as it falls down hard to the ground. Sakura follows, and then gasps as she tries to hide from the view that she has just received. A woman with long black hair sits on top of a man; her short kimono is completely open in the front, not even stopping herself in the brink of pleasure as the door had fallen. Sasuke grinds his teeth a little as he finally demands that the woman leave…

_Now…_

The man stands, stark naked and pulls up the pants that now rest at his ankles, as the woman hops off of him and closes the kimono, running out of the room. Sakura, having now a little more confidence to look at the man who was just getting pleasured; now partially dressed and took a good look at the man, and remembered exactly who it was,

"Tsutomu."

The man laughed and looked hard at the kunoichi, "No, darling, I'm not Tsutomu. I'm his twin, Tsurugi."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who showed no shock over the news, "Where's Yuu?" Sasuke demanded, his now unsheathed Kusanagi pointing directly at the man. The man who resembled Yuu's bodyguard just continued to laugh, as he watched the Uchiha with a passing glance. Looking back over at Sakura, his eyes quickly skimmed over her, as if appreciating a painting, before looking at her face, "You must be Sakura-chan."

Sasuke walked forward, "Where is _Yuu_?"

He took a step forward, still looking at Sakura, but addressing Sasuke, "Quite eager are we to find a man who wants the cherry blossom all to his self?"

"He's been killing Konoha ninja, my medics, for no good reason, so I suggest you tell us where he is before we send you as a warning." Sakura demanded from the tall man. Tsurugi shrugged, lifting his arms dramatically,

"Sorry, sweety, for I have no information on Yuu. You see, you'll have to find Tsutomu. And right now, he's meeting with your two other friends." And just as he ends that statement, his arm that he has brought up in mock defense, throws a kunai directly towards the raven-haired man.

XxX

Kiba and Shino follow the kid toward the bar on the other side of town. As soon as they enter, a caped man comes quickly toward the three people.

"Ojiisan!" The boy yells out, "I have been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"

"Now is not the time for this, who are they!?" A deep voice came from the caped man, obviously angry, and Kiba eyed him up and down,

"Don't worry, the boy is unharmed, but he said he was meeting someone we would also like to see."

"Really, and for what purpose?" The angry man demands. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, a passing glance of understanding, and Kiba replies, "He's been looking for someone who we are traveling with."

The caped man scoffs, "I highly doubt that."

"The man's name is Yuu, correct? We are looking for him." Shino tried to explain, but the man grabbed the boy and threw him out of the way. Kiba tried to run to the boy, but was punched back,

"What the hell!?" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing for a kunai. Akamaru got low, and started to growl, and Shino also dropped into a fighting stance. The man came forward, and lowered the cowl, revealing the dark tanned man who fit Sasuke's description.

"Shit! It's the bodyguard!" Kiba shouted, as he raced forward to hit the large man. The man however blocked the kunai, and threw Kiba back once again.

The man swings at Shino, "You two are in the way. But it will be no matter, since you two will be dead before the other's get down the stairs."

Shino looks around a moment, as Kiba shouts out, "What the hell, we need to fight!"

Shino searches around for a split second more, and then register's what the man meant from the others upstairs, "Sasuke and Sakura are here too, upstairs!"

"Then let's make some damn noise! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" And Kiba proceeds to get on all fours, and runs toward the larger man. Other patrons run out while seeing a fight break out and the tall man blocks the younger boy from leaving. Shino performs his insect clone technique to distract the man from taking the boy. The larger man however see's past it, and tries to strike at the boy with his own kunai that he has brought out. Kiba however trips the man, but the man is fast and runs up onto a nearby table, where he kicks at Akamaru who tries to jump up to bite him.

The boy runs off to another corner of the bar, and hurls himself to the floor, holding his arms over his head as he listens to the others fight.

XxX

Sasuke sees the kunai headed toward him way before the man jumps and creates a shadow clone of himself. Sasuke grabs the kunai straight from the air and throws it back. Tsurugi dodges it and runs toward Sakura, who immediately gets low, and swings out her leg to knock Tsurugi down. The man however knows exactly what she plans, and instead jumps over Sakura, grabbing at her arm and bringing her up. Sakura quickly however jams her foot backwards, and kicks him in the leg. Tsurugi lets go for a moment, and Sakura runs forward.

Sasuke activates the sharigan and begins to move to grab at Tsurugi, who immediately disappears, using a body replacement technique. Tsurugi proceeds to do hand signs, however Sakura comes forward and tries to go to punch him, but he grabs at her hand, however he doesn't realize that Sakura has infused chakra into her punch, and he hears his own fingers crack as the fist is halted mid swing. Sasuke runs forward, and proceeds to start katon: gōkakyū no jutsu, and just before he can hurl fire at the man, Tsurugi suddenly grabs Sakura's hand and forces it down to the ground. Because Sakura still has her hands infused with chakra, the ground opens to the first floor of the bar, where Sakura and Tsurugi fall right through.

Sasuke drops down, and runs forward to grab at Tsurugi, who flings Sakura away from him. Sakura quickly gets up and flings two kunai with exploding tags at the man, when suddenly she hears Kiba call out and her attention shifts to the other battle that is preceding now right next to them.

"OY! Sasuke, a little help!" Kiba exclaims as he comes rushing forward, where now Tsutomu see's Sakura, and begins to go toward her. However, Shino runs and blocks Tsutomu from going any further, by using Hijutsu: Mushidama to make his insects surround Tsutomu and slowing him down.

Sasuke braces for Tsurugi as he runs right at Sasuke, who decides that only one of the two brothers is needed alive, and since this man didn't seem to know the whereabouts of Yuu, aims his sword at the man. However, just before Tsurugi comes up to the Uchiha, Sasuke senses that Tsutomu has gotten out of the insect sphere that Shino had produced, and is right behind Sasuke. Sasuke growls and jumps as the brother's change tactics and begin to try and take out the sharigan user.

Sakura takes a step back and begins to move forward to try to hit Tsurugi with a paralyzing senbon needle, but stops when she hears a whimper behind her. She turns abruptly to see the little boy huddled in the corner, scared, confused and shaking with fear. Sakura runs over to the little boy and drops low,

"You need to get out of here!"

He looks up at her and screams, "No, I cannot! I'm sick!"

Sakura is flustered and looks behind her at the fight, "What!? Kid, if you are sick go to a hospital! Now is not the time…"

"No! The man will take me to a medic to get healed! Please!" The boy begs, and Sakura shakes her head as she gentle places a hand on the arm of the boy,

"Kid, you need to get out of here!" She exclaims, trying to get the young boy out of the way of the other men who are fighting.

He grabs at the hand that she has placed on his arm, "Please kunoichi! Please help me! I need to get to her!"

Her eyes widen a fraction, "Who!? Who do you need to get too!?"

Suddenly, the boy looks deeply into the green-eyes of the pink haired ninja. The boy smiles a stretched smile, and proceeds to move his hand over the woman's hand,

"Silly, Sakura-chan, why _you_, who else?" And with that said, the boy grabs out of his pocket a needle, and forces it into Sakura's arm. Sakura tries to pull away, but the boy is already grabbing at her hand, pulling her toward him as the woman starts to shift forward.

No one sees as the boy who was once looking broken, tattered and afraid, suddenly smiles triumphantly and looks up at the fight that is happening at hand. The young boy gives a whistle and Tsutomu halts all action, as Tsurugi starts to use kunai with exploding tags and smoke bombs, to give the other's no visual.

Sasuke however can see that the two men are retreating, but is then surprised when the rest of the old flooring from above starts to come down due to all the explosions. Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke run for cover, as the other men use this to their advantage, retrieving the boy, and of course the kunoichi that has fallen to ground.

"Shit! Sasuke, Sakura's not here!" Kiba yells, as the flooring from the second floor falls to the ground. The three men shield themselves from falling debris, and Sasuke now cannot see well, but notices four chakra signatures leave the bar. Yelling for Shino to start having his insects trace and follow the chakra, he turns to Kiba,

"Use yourself to follow their scent!" Sasuke says, finally able to move forward and chase the brothers.

XxX

The brother's and the boy make it out of the bar with Sakura in their grasp, and after running for some time, the boy halts,

"Go, I'll take care of the Konoha shinobi." The men nod as they run away, leaving just a lonely eight year old to take care of the three others. The boy watches as the men come running, not very long after the brother's leave. Kiba recognizes the boy, who is now looking at them with an amused expression,

Kiba yells at the boy, "Kid, where are they! The men?"

The boy tilts his head to the side for a moment, and then says, "The only men I see here are you. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke comes up to the boy and pulls him up slightly by his collar, "You better tell me, kid, what you did to Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan will be just fine, Uchiha-san. Besides…" the boy suddenly pushes Sasuke back, and begins to engulf himself in smoke, appearing out of a henge, "I have plenty things I hope to do with the little cherry blossom."

Instead of the boy that Kiba thought needed help, now stands Yuu, dressed in fine clothes, and not looking like anything of the little boy that Kiba had found earlier. Sasuke snarls as he proceeds to start chidori in his hand, but the man scoffs,

"Now, really, Uchiha. Why are you standing around here about to attack me when Sakura-chan's life is on the line?" Yuu says, his expression slightly amused.

"Because you are the one…" Sasuke starts, not letting go of the current that he is holding on to, ready to attack at any moment.

"On the contrary, it is my two bodyguards who have taken her away. Where? Well, I am certain I know, but, I've also known my guards to get pretty…excited, about new recruits. So you can see where I am going with that." He laughs, coming forward toward the now very pissed man, "But, you wouldn't know that would you? Since, you can't just give in to her feelings. No, instead you hide her from other's who want and deserve her _much _more then _you _ever would."

Sasuke strikes out at the older man, who disappears in a blur, only to appear behind Sasuke. Yuu begins to walk around Sasuke, and continues,

"But I will be able to give her _exactly _what she needs, a man who can take care of a young woman, and her growing needs, then in return, I will be able to get _exactly _what I need, and then some." Yuu raises his eyebrows at Sasuke, who gives back a look of utter anger, "You see, no more trying to get other feeble medics who can't do there damn job. I asked him for his best medic, and your Hokage refused, so, I kept taking his, and yet now I have one of the most respected, talented, most beautiful, and most valuable medic that there is in three countries. The sex, well…that will be just a bonus!" Yuu smiles.

"You won't be able to do any of those things to her!" Sasuke screams, and instantly the mangekyō sharingan appear in his eyes. Yuu, however, is not shocked to see the kekkei genkai limit appearing on the Uchiha's face.

"Seems so interesting, all that work that Uchiha's have to put into getting that form of your bloodline, and for what? Just for it not to work. You can't put me under a genjutsu, Uchiha-san, nor can you copy techniques, or use any of your other abilities on me, for right now, my eyes have a special solution on them that I have come up with that directly ignores your blood rights. So don't even bother. Now, I think we have given my bodyguards enough time, and I really should be heading on." Yuu walks away from the three ninja, who spring into action, flanking to block Yuu from leaving.

However, Yuu can only laugh, and turns once again to Sasuke, "Face it, Uchiha. You don't know _who _you are messing with."

Yuu performs a series of hand signs and disappears, leaving Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino facing each other. Sasuke breaths harshly, as he reigns in on his anger. Kiba and Shino look around, as if seeing if Yuu tricked them and was only going a short distance away. From the looks of things, any civilians that may have been around are long gone now, and it's just the three shinobi that stand there.

Sasuke quickly turns and starts to run to leave the Village of Waterfalls, and Kiba and Shino trail after him.

"Sasuke! Shino has a bug on Sakura! We should be able to get a general sense of direction of where they went!" Kiba says, trying to calm there now raging captain.

"Sasuke, we can't go blindly running in the direction the brother's went, give us one second…" Shino starts, but then shuts up quick when Sasuke is in his face, "I don't care _what _you do, but you better start, _now_." He demands from the bug user. Shino quickly does hand signals as Sasuke is still over him, and concentrates,

Shino quickly determines a location, "Southeast, there about 150 meters away, running."

"Hai, their scent is headed that direction too!" Kiba shouts to Sasuke, who starts running in the direction given, ignoring the other ninja that follow him, and only caring that one of his precious people…

Was _literally _taken right in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you are. You all sort of knew she was going to be taken. Trust me when I say it won't be long! Also, you should hate Yuu...you really should!

Also, thanks followers and reviewers! Even if it's just a guest review, I appreciate it! But please leave them! I love love love reading them!

So, next up!

Will Sasuke beat himself up after not being able to save Sakura!?

What does Yuu have in store for Sakura? Is it just about Sakura and her body, or is there something else involved?

Will Sakura be ok!?

Find out next time!


	14. If That Light Goes Out

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

**Two Days Later in Konoha**

The sixth Hokage rubbed his tired eyes, exhausted from just finishing a pile of paperwork that he had been signing all morning. Naruto shook his writing hand, the cramping appendage was now sore beyond a normal use from writing his signature so much. The work at the police station helped with some paperwork, but it seemed that it didn't matter much when the head of the police station was gone.

Naruto looked out of the window behind him, pondering how Sasuke and his team were doing. He had faith that they would be fine, but if Yuu became a threat, he only hoped that Sasuke wouldn't destroy a village in his rage. Naruto trusted Sasuke; but there were times in the past five years, Sasuke's anger would prevent him from moving forward, thus he would resort to overpowering, and could care less for other's that might get in the way.

Naruto thought back to a time when they had been training three years ago with Sai; Sasuke had gotten so mad, he destroyed almost an entire forest using one of the Mangekou Sharigan techniques, resulting in the council making him take anger management courses. Naruto had laughed at Sasuke, telling him that he really needed to stop being so damn cocky, but Naruto knew that if Sasuke was going to be protecting someone precious to him, that he may just destroy Konoha itself to secure them.

Back to the issue at hand, however, Naruto was undeniable bored with paperwork. Training sounded pretty good right now actually, and decided to leave the pile of paperwork for a different time. Leaving his hat and Hokage jacket, he picked up his orange and black jacket and began to walk out of the room to enjoy the day.

That is, until the undeniable _whoosh _of an ANBU member popping in to his office stopped him in his tracks,

"Ohayo Dickless!" Sai smiled his emotionless smile; his eyes close as if he was wholeheartedly in some good mood.

Naruto frowned, whenever an ANBU member barged in without using the door, (or a window as some of them liked to do), it was usually urgent news. Sighing, he turned toward Sai,

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru wanted to know if he could see you as soon as possible."

Naruto's shoulder's shrugged, "Is it important? I wanted to go train some."

"I believe Shikamaru's exact words were, 'Get the Hokage here, _now.'_" Sai said, emphasizing the now.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Lazy bastard, sending someone else to tell his Hokage to come to him, when he should be coming here."

"I'm just a messenger." Sai cheerfully said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto moaned, and left his office to go toward the police station.

**A Day Earlier, on the bordering line of Fire Country and Waterfall Country**

Sasuke was pacing, and the man usually didn't pace. He was overly thinking to himself,

_What the hell went wrong?_

_Why didn't I notice the boy?_

_I should have been right there with Sakura…_

_There was just the three men, this shouldn't of even happened…_

_I should have just burned the man down…._

_Is Sakura ok?_

He frowned as he watched Shino walking around the spot that they had stopped at, the trail had been cold with Kiba, and Shino seemed to be having a hard time,

"Why the hell can't you figure out where she is!?" Sasuke snarled at the bug user.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm trying. It's as if Sakura's chakra…well, it's like being regulated. He's only allowing so much of it to be used. Then he literally takes most of her chakra away."

Kiba's eyebrows squinted, "Why would he allow her to use some chakra?"

"Who knows?" Shino frowned, not having any luck. Kiba looked over at Sasuke, "So, like, why didn't you see through the henge, Sasuke?"

_I was careless…_

_I underestimated the entire situation…_

"I hadn't used my Mangekou."

Kiba narrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Well, why the hell not?"

Sasuke, getting angry, came close to Kiba, "Because if I did, I would have killed not only Yuu, but all of you and the entire village of Waterfall in the process!" Kiba leaned back and put his hands out,

"Yeah, yeah. You're right!" Kiba walked toward Shino, and decided that questioning Sasuke was a stupid thing to do.

And yet, Sasuke didn't want to admit either, that his eyes had been hurting. Sure, they were not that bad, they weren't stopping him, his vision just fine, but he hadn't had therapy from Sakura in a few weeks when Sakura had gotten busy with the new medics back in Konohagakure.

_Sakura…_

The voice in his head kept saying her name like a mantra. He had to find her, she was his teammate, and they weren't going to go back to Konoha without her. He wouldn't abandon her. He had already done that once…

He was already worse than trash for abandoning them the first time.

What did that make him a second time?

**Right after kidnapping…**

When Sakura opened her eyes, she noticed that she felt stiff as a board. She moaned as she tried to stretch her back, rotating her neck to allow for some of that stiffness in her muscles to edge off. She then notice that she was bound, the chakra absorbing bracelets not allowing her to use her massive strength to just break the knots.

She wiggled about a bit, getting used to her bindings and then looked around. The room was dark, and it was hard to make out much. Were they underground? She turned her head to her left, and noticed a large bed, freshly made. The smell of clean linen invaded her nostrils…

However, another scent had invaded her nostrils as well, and she started to look about her person for signs of blood. When she was comfortable that it wasn't her, she looked over to notice what seemed to be a long table. Papers and ink pens were scattered haphazardly aboard the surface. Several needles were placed about, and vials were being held in racks that were holding that darkish red color of blood. She took in a deep breath when she saw it, and wondered for a moment if her blood was taken.

As her eyes kept searching, she noticed a small bureau, and top of that to be some large books. She squinted to see, but there was no light coming from that end of the room. She struggled again in her chair, and started to whimper against the binding on her mouth, when she suddenly pulled her head up, listening carefully to the sound of a foot coming down onto the hard ground, and a deep voice coming from behind her,

"Now, now Sakura-chan. That's enough. You're already very weak, and with the paralyzing solution I gave you, you'll feel some pretty bad discomfort."

The man came forward, and she took a good look at the shinobi before her,

Yuu was tall; standing over her she could only guess he was about six feet. His hair was jet black, but didn't have that luster in it like Sasuke had. It was longer, and had a short ponytail. His eyes, a dark storm gray were slightly narrow on a pale face, his nose and chin heavily pointed, giving him an almost aristocratic look. His clothes were pristine, if not pressed, dressed in all blue, down to the sandals on his feet. He smiled above her, a dark smile on such pale skin.

"I'm so happy to finally have you here, Sakura. It's where you will be staying for a while." Yuu proceeded to reach out to her, and she tried desperately to pull away. Despite that, he grabbed for her chin, and pulled it gently forward, bending down and placing his lips on her ear,

"Now, Sakura-chan, I do hope you don't behave while you're here. You see, for any kind of desperate will to get away from me, it will be one step closer that I will take you myself, and I don't have to explain what that means." He breathed in her ear, making her squirm in place. He came away from her a little, still holding her chin in his hand, "But, I am being vaguely considerate, since I know you've never been with anyone else. But, if I can't keep myself away, I just might take it anyway."

Sakura concentrated on just using her eyes to get her point across, and he smirked at the narrowing of her green eyes.

"Do you want to talk?"

She immediately nodded her head, and he lifted his hand to grab at the gag that was placed there. Upon it's unraveling; Sakura immediately began to shout,

"You…" But his hand was slammed right onto the mouth, forcing her head back as he bent low to look her directly in her eyes,

"Listen to me Sakura-chan. I will not hesitate…" and with that, he gently placed his lips on her forehead, letting them drag down her face toward her chin, where he gently nipped, "I will make sure that you only disobey me, and I will take all I want from you. However, that is not exactly why you are here. Now, I'm going to let go of your delicious mouth, any word from you will resort in a warning from me…"

He slowly raised his hand, watching her for only a moment before he walked toward his table.

"Sasuke will…"She began, and he struck her, but instead of hitting her, his lips met hers in a painful kiss, biting down hard on her lower lip that got caught during her speech. He stayed for a moment, before finally pulling away.

"Want more?" He demanded, the noticeable look of lust that she had seen very few times clouded his eyes. She shook her head and closed her mouth.

He snarled at her, "The next time you ever say the Uchiha's name again…I won't even hesitate waiting."

**Back in Konoha two days later…**

Naruto stepped his foot into the police office and was immediately bombarded with ninja, making requests from him, whether it be for harder missions, time off, or something else, he placed his hands up to get the other's to calm down,

"Oy! I'm here to just see Shikamaru!" Naruto tried to explain, when he suddenly heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Alright, alright, let the Hokage through, him and I have some business to discuss." Shikamaru beckoned the blonde man over, shutting his office door right behind him. He moved to his desk, and Naruto planted himself in a chair in front of it, staring at his war advisor, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"So, uh…did I do something?"

"I don't know, did you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice seemed bored, but something was on his mind. Naruto narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Now what could be bothering Shikamaru? What had he done recently?

He had sent many to the land of whirlpools on an expedition.

He had sent some people over to Suna.

He had sent out an ANBU squad to investigate the medic murders…

He had recently sent for some shinobi to get ready for the chuunin exams…

_Aww…damn. He's talking about Sasuke…_

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands, "Is this about Sasuke's group?"

"You sent them to Takigakure?!" Shikamaru demanded from Naruto, trying to grasp at what Naruto was thinking. However, the look that Naruto suddenly gave Shikamaru was a perplexed one,

"I didn't send them to Takigakure! They were going to investigate the last village that Yamato's group went too, to see if they could figure out who was taking our medics."

Shikamaru frowned, and retrieved a scroll from his desk, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto noticed the Waterfall mark on the scroll, and his lips also went into a downward ascent. As he began to open it, Shikamaru explained, "Waterfall sent that to us after an attack that happened while in the city. Supposedly, someone had seen someone with red eyes, and two others who were fighting some people in a bar."

"What the hell were they doing in Waterfall?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scroll's message from the Waterfall's leader, Shibuki.

"This is troublesome, Naruto. We were hoping for an alliance with Waterfall, and yet here we are with Sasuke running around destroying things…"

Naruto shook his head, and looked up at Shikamaru, "Sasuke ruined the village!?"

"Well, no. The bar came falling apart, supposedly, and they high tailed out of there following some other people. Tch, this is incredible, Naruto. What the hell did you send them on that could warrant them in Waterfall?"

Naruto frowned, as he looked up at Shikamaru, "Did you say that there were only two others with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru looked toward the scroll, "I thought that it was what it said, didn't it?" Naruto looked back, and sure enough it did. Naruto's eyes began to appear wide as a dawning realization appeared on his face.

"What is it, Naruto? Who all did you even send?"

"Kiba, Shino, Sasuke…and Sakura…" He trailed on; trying to grasp what was going on. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes for a moment, "Naruto?"

"Did Sasuke do any other damage? Did he use anything too powerful that the village would be in danger?"

"I, uh, I don't think so? What the hell!?" Shikamaru was now thoroughly confused, and Naruto finally explained,

"Sakura is in danger, there was only three people spotted, ne? She was the medic in there group. Sasuke probably got a lead of this guy. Oh kami, I never should have let Sakura go!" Naruto exclaimed, his breathing heavier as he grabbed at the scroll and slammed it back on the desk. He put his hands on his face, rubbing it to release some of the stress he felt.

"Do you think whoever it is kidnapped Sakura already!?" Shikamaru asked.

"If this person did, that's why Sasuke is going after them. Send an immediate letter to Waterfall and tell him that we apologize, and to bill expenses to Konoha."

"What about Sakura?"

"Sasuke will get her back; I just hope he doesn't burn everything down in his path to get to her. I have faith in him." And he nodded to Shikamaru, walking out of the man's office.

But somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind, that small voice couldn't begin to wonder. Maybe Sasuke himself didn't understand how much he cared for Sakura, but Naruto knew that Sasuke was denying that Sakura was more than just a friend to the once proclaimed 'Avenger'. And that if something were to happen to Sakura, he would turn to darkness once again.

And Naruto knew that even though he had a good relationship with Sasuke as a friend, it was Sakura who was his light…

And if that light goes out…

What would Sasuke do then?

**Back with Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba, Present time**

"She's here!" Shino exclaimed halting in mid run, as the other's turned around.

"Where!?" Sasuke demanded, searching around the area.

Shino concentrated for a moment, and then looked up, "She's around here, but, I cannot give an exact location. But the signature given to me by my bug is somewhere here."

"Branch out, look around the area about 50 meters and meet back here." Sasuke instructed, and they each began their search.

Two hours and nothing, not a foot step, not a scent, not even any other chakra signature except for the one that the bug was picking up on Sakura. Sasuke, fed up and aggravated, used his Mangekyō Sharingan to look for anything out of the ordinary.

"There's something above us."

"Above us!?" Kiba, surprised by the finding, looked up, but could only see trees. Sasuke walked around a moment, and finally knocked on what looked like a normal tree.

"These are not normal." Sasuke mused, and jumped up into one. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, except…

"These trees were made merely a day ago."

"How the hell does a forest grow in a day!?" Kiba yelled, positively appalled by Sasuke's observation.

"Wood Release Jutsu. These bastards know it." He sighs for a brief moment, "We are close."

"With them using Wood Release techniques, we should see how they're getting in and out of there hideout, which I assume is high up in these trees. It might be the only way inside." Shino says.

Kiba shakes his head, "But we don't use wood…"

"All I have to do is watch one person use the technique, and then I'll be able to copy it to get inside." Sasuke explains from his place in the tree, "I say we place a genjutsu on the area, and we will keep an watch for anyone coming in and out."

"What if they don't?"

"Someone's bound to come out eventually, Kiba. And since we are now as close as we can get to Sakura, I will be able to watch her chakra, and we will know if anything happens to her." Shino explained, and both Kiba and Shino jumped into a tree, and with the genjutsu activated to hide themselves, they could only wait on the trees that were hiding the hideout.

**Sakura, present time**

She wasn't eating. She barely slept. He had released her from her sitting position, yet still had her bound in chakra suppressing bracelets, her hands and feet still bound by rope. He had ordered her to sleep, in his bed. Luckily for her, however, he hadn't returned the rest of the night. She looked up at the walls. She hadn't noticed yesterday that they looked only to be made of wood, but without her chakra there was not much to do about it now. She worried about her teammates, but above all Sasuke. She knew he would come, but how long would it take?

She jumped slightly when she heard the door open, and watched as Yuu approached her form lying on the bed. She had been undressed down to her undergarments, only to be put in a long button up shirt, and small black shorts. She didn't look over at him as he approached, not realizing that it would only aggravate the man.

He gave her another moment to look at him, and when she didn't, he grabbed at her body, pushing it so that she was lying only on her back, where he proceeded to lean down and bit hard on her pulse point. She yelped at the pain, and pleaded for him to stop. But he didn't, only holding her down and proceeding to bite and lick down the curve of her neck, holding her hips down hard as she tried to buck to throw him off. The more she fought with him, the harder he bit.

_The more you fight with me, the more I take…_

Sakura took in a deep breath, trying hard to relax her body from the onslaught of his terrorizing lips. She held her breath, and was pleased to feel that the bites were halting, and that he proceeded to lick at the bruises that were already beginning to form. With one last long lick, he looked up at her face. Her eyes showed nothing but anger, a ferocity he hadn't seen in a person for a while. Her breath was held, and she now released it through her nose, and he watched as her nostrils flared. He smiled at her for a moment, and stood straight up.

"I do love a good morning romp in bed Sakura, but, the next time I enter a room, you could at least _look at me_." She flinched at his last demanding words, and watched him walk to his desk, taking out a needle, and some sort of book. She started to tear as he came near her with the needle, not knowing if she was going to be injected with some sort of poison.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, I'm not going to hurt you," He had told her, as if he could read her mind, "I only need some of your blood; I want to see what type it is." And he inserted it directly into a vein, softly with barely any pain produced. He was skilled at what he was doing, and she watched cautiously. He was definitely some sort of shinobi and with all this blood in vials started to make her wonder if he was a medic himself.

She decided not to speak, already knowing that her blood type was O.

After extracting her blood, he sat her upright on the bed, taking her hands and loosening the holds slightly, allowing her to hold the book and to turn the pages if she desired. He held it out to her, and she remembered that she needed to stay vigilant, and took the book slowly, looking down at the pages.

Scribbles upon scribbles of notes lined the paper, some dating back almost ten years ago. She flipped and skimmed briefly, not finding anything particular that she should be looking for. But then she briefly read through an entry, and almost ignored it, when suddenly she felt a dire need to look back at it.

_The process of rejuvenating the blood cells through the mystic palm techniques helps. However, a full blood transfusion is the only way to make the person with the blood disease feel better, but it will not take away the disease, and it would need to be done monthly. A shot of blood infused with chakra can make the sick person feel better, but it can thus create a crash later, the person becoming almost too sick to walk or move. A full body transfusion of infused chakra can help this person for a greater amount of time, but it seems as if the user cannot use their own chakra correctly. _

And as she started to glimpse more at the words on the pages, she realized that the techniques that it talked about, the blood disease it described, was very familiar too her. She remembered the morning that Naruto said they were going on a mission...

And that she had just been at the hospital that morning, with a small boy who was already showing a lot of the described symptoms.

She hadn't even noticed upon her engagement with the notes on in the book, that Yuu was now watching her immensely, his hand trailing up and down her calf. She twitched slightly, but not pulling it away, and instead looked at him, and asking silently through her eyes that she wanted to speak. He smirked, and nodded his head, his hand stopping its movement.

"This disease is the polycythemia chakra infusion. It's like your chakra system is leaking into your blood, which makes the blood double blood cells. It's dangerous, and rare. There is no cure for it. You can't cut off the chakra network, for you need chakra too live…"

"Well, you need blood to live too."

"Either way, the disease is dangerous. People don't usually live long, and it's painful. But why…?" She looked at him, and started to observe him in a different light.

He was pale, which could mean a variety of factors. But, he was also sweating. He seemed slow in his movements, at least at this time he did. Fatigued? He was incredible skinny, and so far had not seen him eat anything, which would explain that he might not eat much at all, seeing as the disease would make one feel indescribably full all the time.

"You have this disease? And you're still alive…" She trailed on, watching him closely. He smirked a cocky grin to her, and grabbed both of her hands, and warned her,

"I'm going to take off the bracelet, for one moment. You do _anything_ and I will take you right here, and then I will kill you. After I take it off, you will have two minutes to focus your chakra directly into the blood here in this syringe. Where I will be looking at it a bit more closely, since you have such perfect chakra control, and with your brains and my years of notes, I believe that me and you will be able to cure me."

She shook her head slightly, forgetting that he liked it when she would deny him, "That's not going to happen here. It would take years of more research, and what's so special about me? I've already been working with…"

He interrupted her, "Yes, I know. I've been watching over your work on the young boy in Konoha who has the same thing. And yet, it pains me to know that you can make that boy feel almost one hundred percent _for months _and he can even still control his chakra, yet _I can't_." Yuu's eyes were furious, as he looked down at her face.

"So, I'm going to get to the bottom of what's so special about Haruno Sakura's chakra. And I'm going to cure me. Whether you want to or not."

She scoffed, "You think it's my chakra?"

Yuu smiled, and came close to her face and as he began to speak, his lips kept hitting hers, "My dear, I _know _it's your chakra that will cure me. And for that I won't kill you, but if I can't threaten your life," and his hand that was resting on her leg trailed higher up, stopping only a couple of inches from her sex, "I'll threaten what makes you _pure."_

* * *

_A/N: _Hello everyone! Thank you for all the new followers and reviews! I do apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I rushed through the editing to get it up there.

My goodness! Let's answer some things about dear ol Sasuke!

I hope this chapter makes you realize why he didn't use amaterasu so willingly. They were in Waterfall, so using the ability would surely piss people off, seeing as they weren't suppose to be there without proper invitation, and the flames can go on for quite some time. I mean, they are ninja...aren't they suppose to be sneaky? (Pfft...in this entire series, they don't seem very sneaky to me, don't you think?)

Also, there was only two bodyguards, and Sasuke sort of underestimated the situation. More focused on the others, he hadn't even noticed the young boy in the corner, which could of been misplaced as a patron that got caught in the bar. Remember only Kiba and Shino saw the boy.

Also, about Susanno, besides using most of his chakra, it is said that Susanno consumes the user's life. Thus, even with eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, if it is indeed taking Sasuke's life every time he uses it, especially after this war (and at least for my story, a fight with Naruto who dragged his ass back to Konoha) he might really be taking away a portion of his own life.

Plus, it's my story, and in it, Sasuke's eyes seem to be bothering him lately, and well...I can't give a good plot if Sasuke goes and just kills the villain now, right!?

Because at the end of the day you all are here for the Sasuke/Sakura loving! And don't worry, she's not going to be kidnapped long. But, I want to give a good story. Remember, I'm making this entire story pretty long, there will be much time for all that too! So, I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the long A/N.


	15. Life or Death?

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

It was very strange when Uchiha Sasuke felt trepidation, and he didn't even want to begin to admit that it was about Sakura. He felt like he owed that team the world after leaving Konoha. There were nights when he just wouldn't sleep, and instead he would envision his life of what it could have been like if he hadn't left Konoha, and whenever the man did, he would feel nothing but happiness, love, and joy.

There were nights though he thought about Itachi, and those nights were harder, because what if he had never of known what really happened?

But, as the sun settled down amongst the trees that were made by a jutsu (which was so strange, seeing as how there was only two people alive that even could do mokuton style jutsu), he was letting his mind drift to the night he actually left Konoha, and the small pink haired girl who cried her heart out.

She had promised him happiness…

She would have even helped with revenge…

She would have gone with him…

He had never spoken to her about that night. Instead, she insisted they would talk about his family, Konoha, his anger, his sorrow while in his therapy sessions. Never once did she talk about herself or feelings for him.

He wondered if she had moved on.

He shook his head, focusing back at the situation that was at hand. Sakura could be killed, or raped, or kami knows what!

Sasuke watched around him, vaguely aware that the tree he was standing on seemed to be dying, slowly. He mused for a moment. How there was a person out there who had this ability and no one knew? The only people he knew that had come in to contact with the DNA of Hashirama were either dead, except Orochimaru himself, or with Yamato back in Konoha. Orochimaru, who had helped in the war, was now heavily guarded by countless amounts of other shinobi, his chakra restrained, and even Tsunade herself who had been trying to fix his twisted personality.

Which usually resulted at the two terribly yelling at one another, and usually the shinobi that had the courage to break off there ramblings were usually knocked out in the process by Tsunade.

It had been almost ten hours and he saw nothing, and he didn't have the nerve to tell the other two that he couldn't copy the wood technique, but the thing was, he wouldn't need too. It would have been someone either very close to Yuu, or the man himself that could use the abilities. Thus, Yuu would send other's to do meaningless tasks, and so they probably would come in differently.

He could only hope. For his next step would be just to use amaterasu, but he wanted to know first what sort of state Sakura was in.

* * *

Sakura flipped a page of notes, skimming for anything that she could use. Her head was killing her, and she had only had a small cup of water and some steamed rice. The notes were so damn scattered around, she couldn't put anything to use. This man wanted some sort of cure, and soon. And he expected her to do all this work, without complaint, or just like that, he was going to rape her!?

How the hell did she get into this!?

Sakura sighed heavily. She needed to figure out a way to get out of her situation. The chakra bindings were tight, and she couldn't reach them if she wanted too. There was nothing sharp that she could find in the room. Yuu had taken the vials all out, and all Sakura was left with was the bed and books. She slammed one shut as she forced her palms to her eyes, rubbing them harshly. There was no concentrating in her state. She could barely move as it is, and she really didn't want to save the man.

She wanted to kill him. But, her medic side of her wanted to also find a cure.

But was she doing this for herself, so she could cure the boy that was back in Konoha? Or was she just that nice?

She glanced over at another book, and forcibly opened it. This one, instead of notes, seemed to consist of personal entries. Her green eyes glanced over the words slowly, a younger Yuu had been writing on these pages, thoughts about his upcoming death, and what he wanted for the future. It explained that he was in fact a shinobi from Grass, and the medics there had given up on finding a cure for him when all else had failed. Thus, he had journeyed to find a cure.

His notes led him to everywhere. In places she could only dream of being, in places she had never even heard of. And such, the man seemed to grow desperate. He never spoke of others, and seemingly didn't want anyone else to support him. Just an answer. A cure.

Eventually, stumbling upon the word Otogakure, she stopped and looked up,

"Oh no…" she blurted out, as she began to read. But, it was exactly as she feared. The man had gone to Orochimaru willingly, trying to figure out if even the Sannin could cure him. And, of course, Orochimaru used him, experimenting and observing.

The man had been thought dead at one point, but somehow, he kept on moving.

Sakura rubbed her temples to relieve pressure. She needed to think, she needed to get out of this situation, whether or not Sasuke and the others were trailing her or not, she needed to get out of this.

She looked across the table, deep in thought. She pondered everything that she could do.

He needed blood to keep himself to even feel well. She tapped her fingers on the table, thinking of more things that could be done to get her out of this. Could she kill him by giving him an impure cure? If she could debauch some blood, and make him take it, he might die, or, if she could just catch in a moment where he would have her infuse blood with chakra, she could strike. The latter would impose a fight, but the former…

He would be gone, and she would be able to get back home.

But the notes had come up with so much, it almost made her want to stay, ask questions, to understand.

How did this man keep himself going?

And what was it about Sakura that could possibly be his answer?

Grabbing a hematology book, she began to go back to reading.

* * *

Yuu stood hunched over a long metal table. He was gasping for breath, and was losing grip on the wood release that he had to cover the hideout. He turned and grabbed a vile of blood from a rack, and in turn started to prepare a syringe. Once the syringe was prepared, he tried hard to give as much chakra to the blood as possible. He had no strength to even walk two doors down the narrow hallway to get to the pinkette that was in his room. Once he could give no more, he stuck it into a vein in his arm.

He bit hard on the sleeve of his own shirt as he felt a sliver of relief coursing through his veins. He let out a long breath, throwing the needle against the wall. The feeling of the chakra infused blood was a temporary relief, but he knew it wasn't going to last long at all until he could get a blood transfusion with Sakura as the primary infuser of the blood. He wiped at his brow, a feeling of anticipation clouding his face.

At this point of time, if she didn't find something that could cure him soon, he was afraid that he was already dead.

Tsutomu entered a few moments later, with a letter in his hand,

"Yuu, you are needed back in Grass soon."

The man tried to get up off the floor that he had now fallen to, and yet couldn't do it, resting his head against his shoulder, panting, "I won't be able to leave until I can get a blood transfusion and chakra infused from Sakura."

Tsutomu looked down at the man before him, and then looked up, "Then it will need to happen quickly. Konoha ninja are spotted close to Grass borders."

Yuu cackled a moment, "Pfft, figures the Uchiha would have run all the way to Grass…" but he stopped once he realized Tsutomu was standing and just shaking his head, "No, this has nothing to do with the Uchiha. At this time, the Uchiha seems to be close by. The representative from Kusa said he felt strange while out there, I bet it's them. We have two options here; either you get that transfusion, or we do something temporary and hand over the girl back to the shinobi. If the leader of Kusa figures out he's been placed under a genjutsu for years, and if the Konoha ninja that are close figure out that you have all the ninja of Grass following your direct command, and not the original leaders, they will come looking for you."

Yuu rolled his eyes, "The Hokage of Konoha thinks that the leader is me, Tsutomu."

The man shook his head, "You don't know Uzumaki Naruto do you? If he figures out that you are not the leader of Grass, he will do everything in his power to ensure that things are corrected."

Yuu thought for a few more moments, finally deciding to try to stand up once more, using the table to pull up. He took in a few more breaths, and looked over at the guard, "Did you send a message to Waterfall telling them about seeing the Uchiha?"

Tsutomu nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm sure they have already alerted Konoha."

"That will buy us sometime while he looks into that. For now, I'm going to talk to my little cherry blossom."

Tsutomu looked at him strangely, "Are you going to release her back to the Uchiha, for now?"

Yuu looked over at the man before exiting the room, "Not until I leave my mark on her."

* * *

A man finally came two hours later, and didn't seem to be any sort of shinobi at first glance. He walked with a purpose, but took his time, probably searching for anyone nearby. Sasuke put his fingers up to his lips, signaling for Kiba and Shino to not make a sound or move a muscle, and watched the man closely.

The man had reddish hair, and seemed relatively young. However, he suddenly took out a letter, and Sasuke could see on the shinobi's arm opposite of him a hitai-ate wrapped around on his upper arm. The man took a moment to observe the area, and a glimpse at the medal plate showed the symbol of Grass. The ninja finally came to one of the trees, jumped high, and began to form a sequence of hand signs. As Sasuke watched closely with his sharigan, he noticed that this was actually a water technique, and was relieved that he could copy it. Once the ninja sent a gush of water to make a seal on the door, the wood absorbed the water, and then the ninja waited, as it seemed the wood began to crack as it dried, thus, the door dropped momentarily, allowing the ninja to go in, and it was closed as he stepped through.

Sasuke stood up, looking over at the other two teammates, "Twenty minutes, then we will go in."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was incredibly intelligent. She also had one hell of a wicked memory, most of the time. She tried as hard as she could to absorb everything that she could. But, without proper sleep and food, she was beginning to believe this was not going well, nor would she be able to retain any details for a while. She wanted to go back to lie down and rest on the bed, her head already laying on an open book about chakra, when she could hear footsteps from the other side of the door. She focused herself to listen and made out the words of two men talking,

"Where?"

"Somewhere outside, the hideout might be being watched."

"You didn't see anything?"

"No, I didn't feel chakra either. Something felt off though."

_Sasuke…_

She turned and looked around, wishing that there was some way to send him a message, but how?

She moved a strand of hair that was tickling at her ear, and as the tip of her finger brushed over the opening of the ear, she felt _something _besides her own skin.

At first she panicked, and really started to mess around with her ear, and when the foreign object fell, she could only stare at it.

Her first thought, was to scream really loud, but upon closer look, she came to a dawning realization. She picked up the little black kikaichū, and examined it.

_Bingo…_

She placed the bug that sat on her finger onto the table that she sat at and watched it carefully. She doubted that the bug could get anything from the three of them back to her, but she may be able to let them know something. At least to wait until she got what she could get. She put her finger to the bug, touching it softly to not kill it, and then off, then on again.

She hoped that her SOS would work.

* * *

She had hoped that Sakura would be there with her, but since she was out on a mission, that just wasn't happening. Naruto had just made it to where she would be only doing lite duty for now, much to her dismay, and decided that it was best to let their close friends know about her pregnancy. Hinata had just entered the tiny restaurant, when she saw Tenten wave her over. There sat Ino, Tenten, and even Karin, who she didn't really have a bad relationship with, and sat down with the girls at the table.

"Ohayo, everyone!"

"Morning, Hinata! Oh, I'm so happy that we have today off and Shizune is covering things at the hospital. I needed a break!" Ino exclaimed, sipping on her tea.

"Oh, please Yamanaka, you barely did anything yesterday! It was me and Shizune with all the new recruits! Try that for a day!" Karin said to the blonde, who stuck out her tounge at her. Karin's relationship with the girls wasn't exactly a buddy buddy sort of thing. They tolerated her, and she them. However, she felt she had owed Sakura that day she had saved her, and since she had sort of made a friendship with Sakura, regardless that she knew Sakura was in love with a certain black haired man, she respected the pinkette's friends, especially Hinata, who she tolerated the most.

"Tenten, how's your pregnancy?" Hinata asked, as Tenten just shook her head,

"Gah, it's weird! Like, I get sick and all that, but because of the blood limit, I get these _horrible _headaches and strain in my eyes. Sakura and Tsunade explained that it's just my body not used to having the ability."

"I don't understand, though. Sakura had said that it was only in stressful situations…" Hinata trailed off in thought. Tenten shook her head, her eyes wide, "Have you ever, honestly, worked with _Lee!?_"

"Ugh, kami, I wouldn't be able to handle it, pregnancy or not!" Ino declared, and Karin had to nod a long to that. Ino took a bite of a salad that she had ordered, and then stated, "Hey, when is Sakura coming back? We should have another get together when she's back too."

"I think that will be great, but she doesn't need to be here for the news I wanted to give to you girls today." The three other women looked at Hinata, who in turn made her a little nervous.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Karin asked.

Tenten shook her head, "Ugh, he's not being a good husband is he?"

"Yeah, what with him being Hokage…" Ino stated. Hinata could only shake her head, "No, no! Why do you all think it's about Naruto-kun!?" The girls could only shrug.

"I just know that he's been busy with the new recruits, chunnin exams, Grass…" Tenten trailed on.

"Grass? You guys know about Kusa?" Hinata suddenly felt estranged. Why would Naruto suddenly be very worried about Grass?

"He gave instruction to Shika-kun to watch out for Grass shinobi around Fire country. He was worried that it was somewhere from there doing those medic murders." Ino said, flipping her hair behind her.

Hinata sat there shocked. Did she tell Shikamaru all that happened in Suna? She knew something about medics, but not that they were being murdered. She tried to remember the man that she saw at the dance who had cornered Sakura. Wasn't he a representative from there?

_Oh, no! Sakura!_

Hinata immediately began to breathe in quick repetition, alerting the two medics that were with her, "Hinata! Take a deep breath! Come on! You're having a panic attack!" Ino stated, as Karin took her hand and tried to calmly demonstrate corrected breathing. Hinata, now out of breath, started to feel bile rush to her throat, and she quickly got up and ran to the nearest restroom.

The other girls were shocked and quickly rushed after her.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Shino popped his head up, concentrating very hard.

"What is it?"

He concentrated a few more moments, then, "Sakura's chakra keeps fluctuating in and out…"

"Then we need to go now!"

"Wait! It's like… it's like a light or something. I feel the chakra, then it's gone, then it's there, then it's not…"

"Like, a pulse?" Kiba asked, and Shino actually took a moment to look at him flabbergasted, "Well, yeah!"

Sasuke looked down in thought, "What if he is doing something to her?"

"No, because it's like it won't stop. It's like my bug is on her, then it's not…" Shino, even behind his shades, suddenly widened in surprise, "Sasuke, she found the bug on her!"

"Oh! She's sending a message!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at Shino, encouraging him, "Is there a way to send one back!?"

"I can make my bugs come back to me, but I'm not sure…"

Kiba made a perplexed face, then asked, "Well, if you can recall the bug back into your body, can't you like, make it move or something? Or is it already crawling around?"

"No, usually they just stay dormant."

"Then try, Aburame." Sasuke said, he was getting impatient with being explained things, and wanted to see something actually happene. Shino focused on his absent bug, and waited for something different back.

* * *

She kept tapping on the bug, hoping that the little remaining chakra was getting to them. She was wondering if this was silly and a lost cause, when suddenly the bug did something that she hadn't noticed or seen before…

_It jumped…_

Even if you would call it a jump, it was more like a subtle movement when all feet came off the table at one point. Sakura was startled by the movement, but then realized that might have been just the movement that she needed to know that Shino had gotten her message. Inner Sakura shouted a _**"Yes!" **_as Sakura then proceeded to try again, to let them know it worked. She tapped it quickly this time, and another movement was done by the small bug.

Sakura sat for a moment. How was she going to let them know that she had decided she needed just a little more time? She just wanted to read through the rest of the notes, and then she would let them know. Sakura searched her mental archives and remembered that people used to use signals from radio that could would be shortened and elongated to send messages. She studied the concept of it back in her academy days, but would the boys even remember?

_Hopefully Sasuke paid attention…_

And, she began to tap what she knows what could be the word, _wait. _

"What is she doing now?" Sasuke asked Shino. Once they established that Sakura was trying to communicate with them, Shino was focused on feeling her chakra, and was having a bit more of a hard time. Sasuke, feeling so annoyed that nothing was moving forward anymore, was getting a little more demanding with the bug user, "The hell, it's been almost ten minutes already!? Do you feel anything else?"

"Yes, I do. But, it doesn't make sense to me." Shino said, fisting his palms. He knew Sasuke was having trouble convincing himself that Sakura was, indeed, ok, if she was definitely able to get them a message, but the man was becoming beyond worried, and desperate, which was frustrating Shino as he tried to concentrate,

"It's like, long, short, short, long…I don't understand." He told Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms,

"I don't care; we need to get in there before something happens to her."

"_Wait…_" Kiba suddenly said, and Akamaru pricked up his ears. Sasuke turned to him, and angrily started to yell, "I am done with…"

"No. She's telling us to wait. I remember a little bit of in our chakra class. Remember, something about in the past before we had headsets and stuff. They sent messages through chakra pulses, just like we can mask our chakra, and flicker it when we need someone to come to us. I think that's what she's trying to do now, and she's saying to wait."

Shino was incredible surprised, for Kiba to actually remember something as little as that in a class that they had had once in the _academy_, was the most surprising thing he had ever heard, and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke however, wasn't worried about what Kiba said, except what Sakura was saying, "Why would she tell us to wait?"

This time, Shino spoke, "What if she has found something vital in there that she needs to get info on? You said that this was the leader of Grass? Maybe she's trying to gather intel?"

Sasuke came right into Shino's face, "This man might rape or kill her…"

"But, Sasuke. She's still a shinobi. A kunoichi, she wouldn't be like this if it was important." Kiba mused, hoping not to piss off the Uchiha any further.

Sasuke sighed and looked toward the ground. This was stupid, allowing Sakura to be all alone where she could get hurt. Allowing her to gather intel while she could also be…

A kunoichi. A kunoichi is expected to do things that were to be kept behind locked doors. A kunoichi was trusted to do taboo acts when it came down to the mission.

The mission had been, to gather information on the man that had killed the medics.

He didn't want to think about it.

Instead, he nodded to Shino, and jumped back up to the trees.

They were becoming a bit more alive.

And he only hoped that she was alive when they got to her.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Well, I just wanted to give you a couple of heads up:

The thing with Shino and his bug and the chakra thing from Sakura is all my idea, same with the disease that Yuu has. I thought it was an interesting thought, and using chakra to send out information would be really a cool idea. Sort of like morse code (if anyone even remember's that anymore, if not, look it up!)

Also, someone immediately pointed out the wood release. I had already had this whole Orochimaru thing written out (i'm not going to give up more then that) that was going to be talked about in later chapters, but, I went ahead and popped it in so people don't go all ahh about it. I will have lots of things that pop up in this story that says 'hey, wait...' which will be resolved in a later chapter. It's all written out my ultimate plan!

My questions!

Will Yuu willingly give her back to Sasuke?

Will Sasuke chase after Yuu?

Will Hinata confront Naruto about sending Sakura!?

Is Sakura making a wise choice here?

Find out and more next time! And thanks to the new followers and reviewers! Leave a review! And to Eric, thanks a ton! You guys rock my socks!


	16. The Timings all Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, if I did, Sasuke would of thrown a hissy fit in this weeks chapter! LOL!

* * *

Kakashi was a very happy and content man most of the time. Even though he admits that now being on the council life would be a little more boring, but he'd be with his son.

That was all that mattered.

He woke up this morning and dressed in his usual attire, save his vest. Even though he was not a ninja at the time, (if he was ever needed again, he'd come running), he still wore his long sleeve black shirt, mask, and baggy pants he had always worn. He dressed his son, and then fed him breakfast (a real breakfast, for if Shizune figured out that he had gotten nothing but sweets this morning she would of killed him), and dropped off Aiko this morning over at Kurenai's home, and had promised he'd check in with Shizune at the hospital, since she was covering during Sakura's absence. He then was called for an afternoon meeting with the other council members at about noon, and then he would pick up Aiko and go have lunch. Maybe he would invite Naruto and they would have ramen.

Yes, such a busy schedule for the now ex-copycat ninja.

When he arrived at the hospital, he noticed that Ino and Karin were standing around, seemingly waiting. Tenten was sitting, but also her face seemed to show a tad bit of fear. And even though Kakashi didn't know the girls well, he still felt like all the old teacher's watched over the Konoha twelve like children, and walked quickly to them,

"Ohayo girls!" He said, smiling under his mask brightly and squinting up his eyes. The girls looked over at him for a moment, only humming a greeting and turned their heads back to their original position. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, slightly confused at their manner, and then sighed,

"Well? Why such the long faces? Who's hurt?"

It was Tenten that spoke, "Hinata had to go in, she had a panic attack, and, come to find out, she's pregnant!"

Kakashi, a little amused, proceeded to ask, "Who told you guys that?"

"Well, Shizune said something when we brought her in, she blacked out after she got sick. We didn't even know she was!" Ino exclaimed with her hands on her face, "If I had only known…"

"Now, now, no need to be harsh on yourselves. Hinata I'm sure will be just fine. She probably just needs a bit of rest. Being the Hokage's wife can be hard work." Kakashi playfully suggested, but the other girls didn't see the funniness of the situation.

"Actually, she was going to tell you all today, but then I should have known she would get so excited!" Naruto's loud voice suddenly echoed behind the four people, his smile wide, "Don't worry, I'm sure she is alright."

"Oy! Naruto, get in here! You too Kakashi!" Shizune screamed out of a nearby room. The boys told the girls they would let them know if everything was ok in just a moment, and walked toward her.

She was not in a room with a bed, nor did she look sickly. She was slightly paler than usual, but none the less, she looked perfect.

Except she kept fidgeting her hands in her lap, and Naruto knew from past experience, it was because she had something to say. And, usually, Hinata when she had something to say was usually pretty nervous.

When Naruto saw his wife, looking down at her hands in her lap, he frowned and looked over at Shizune, who shrugged, "She's just fine, so is the baby."

Naruto nodded as he left Shizune and Kakashi in the doorway, and walked in toward his wife. Kakashi glanced over at Shizune, who was still eyeing Hinata sort of oddly, "Shizune?"

"Hmm? Oh." Shizune stated, looking now at her husband's face.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"It's not really my place to say. Maybe we should close the door?" She suddenly said, and just as she closed it, Hinata was heard screaming, _screaming, _for the very first time at someone else, in anger. Even Kakashi didn't know how he felt about that.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Yuu asked Sakura, who was now standing in front of Yuu, looking up at him and trying to go with the situation.

She looked down for a moment, "I'm fine."

Yuu cocked his head and took in her appearance quickly, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No." She spat out, trying to find something behind him that was more interesting. He noticed that the gleam in her eyes was dulling, and that she was very tired. He smiled for a moment, and took her hand in his,

"Now, my dear, there is absolutely no need for you to go hungry or be parched. I need you at your best." His lips now were close to her cheek, and she desperately tried hard to not push him away.

"I could use some sleep." She answered, hoping that he would leave her to herself, and go away. Yuu however chuckled, and licked at her lips, she tried to continue, "I've been trying to read your notes, Yuu. I'm doing the best I can under these circumstances. I am a medic. My goal is to preserve life. But, the way you are acting will not get us to that point any sooner…"

This time, Sakura stood back. Yuu pulled her back to him, and tilted her chin high, to give him a solid look at her long neck.

"Now, Sakura-chan, I think that warrants punishment…" and before Sakura could even utter a word no, his lips crashed against her neck, biting, sucking on her pale flesh. She tried not to move to get him to stop, but he seemed incredibly determined. This time, as she struggled against him, his hand that was on her chin, lowered down until they were skimming her collarbone. She shook with fear, silent tears fall on flamed cheeks, as his hand gently went on with its descent, opening a button of the shirt that she had been placed in, and beginning to move his lips downward.

"I will _willingly _stay and find a cure if you stop!" She said, desperate. Yuu, who was just opening the third button of her shirt, allowed one finger to slip through the cotton fabric, his finger slowly tracing lines up and down between her breasts. She tried again to pull away, and Yuu stopped his lips from leaving marks on her neck, bringing his0 hands down now to her thighs where he grabbed harshly, forcing her to a nearby wall,

He looked at her with all seriousness, "Why?"

Sakura shivered under his touch, as his hands pressed hard on her inner thighs, "I am a medic. I preserve lives. I will help find a cure, if you just halt your actions."

"Do you even understand? This illness, this _infection, _or whatever the hell it is has caused me _years, _YEARS, Sakura. No respect, no friends, no love, no flesh," and when he says the word flesh, he licks desperately at her chin, "Nothing, because everyone knew I would just _die…"_

He dug in harder, his dirty fingernails laced with whoever's blood has now left half-moon marks on her pale skin. Sakura yelled at the action, and tried to twist out of it. Yuu kept on, for he knew he would have to give her up soon, for the rest of his plan to work out, and came close to her lips, reaching out with his sickening tongue to lick at them, he spoke some more,

"You and I have a compatible blood type. I need some, and I need it _now_. You will then use your chakra to infuse it, and you will not talk, you will do exactly as I say. Things have changed Sakura. The timing is unfortunately all off." He ripped at the rest of the buttons, and gently opened the fabric away, now exposing her full chest to him, and she cried out, trying hard to cover herself back up.

She was now balling, as he finally threw her hard to the floor. She was trying, trying so desperately to stop the sobbing fit that raged out. She wanted to do nothing more than go home, to go back to doing fifteen hour shifts at the hospital, to listen to Naruto ramble on about the wonders of ramen, to go shopping with friends,

_To just look at…_

"…Sasuke."She whispered so softly, so that the horrible man in front of her wouldn't hear her. She picked herself up, rising from the floor up the wall with her back to it, and looked over at the man that was preparing a syringe; however, with his back to her, she noticed that it was taking him a lot longer then was average. But, eventually, he turned back with the syringe, ready to insert it into a vein…

But he bent down low, lapping at skin that he did not need too, his hands taking both legs and holding her in place, started to drag his lips in between her breast that were heaving at the deep breaths she was took. He proceeded down her taut stomach, feeling the abdomen muscles that were hard from years of training. He stopped at the waistline of the small shorts, now squatting in front of her, and stopped his lips decent, and looked over her thighs. Finding a spot to start taking her blood, he inserted a needle into the soft flesh, watching as she shook from the sudden prick of a sharp object in her thigh. It was slower to fill the vile then it would have been to get from another source, and he watched her with an odd fascination, since she was trying hard to buck against the wall to push him away, her hips moving forward and back as she struggled to get away from the man.

Once the tube was full, he took it out of her thigh, and licked at the small site for any excess blood until it seemed to subside. She moved her leg away, and he sprung back up to her face in anger at the movement. His hands finally went to the wrists that were bound, and began to loosen her chakra bracelets. A kunai came to her throat as he finally began to speak again, "Do it…"

But hearing those bracelets fall to the ground with a bang gave her some kind of renewed hope. She placed her hand near the syringe, watching her hands glow to life as it began to infuse the blood with her chakra. She looked up into the stormy eyes, those eyes showing an undeniable lust, but also…

A tiredness that she hadn't seen before.

But, as she continued to give as much chakra as she could, slowly, she could see his other hand reach into a pocket in his pants.

She hoped she remembered everything she could, the notes, the books, and maybe if she was successful, she could take what she needed, because this was all too much, she couldn't wait. She wouldn't wait, when she saw another syringe come out of his pocket, and not ready to draw blood, but to inject something…

And in one swift move, shot out, knocking the syringe to the floor and finally punched her kidnapper.

* * *

"Sasuke, a massive amount of her chakra was just used!" Shino suddenly hollered, almost jumping at the sensation of feeling so much chakra come from her.

The raven-haired avenger stood up quickly, "Attack!?"

Shino shook his head in a dazed confusion, "I don't know…"

"Screw this, no more time for waiting around." For Sasuke was done with all of this, he could have had Sakura yesterday if he had just went right in, but he knew deep down he needed to trust in Sakura, and now, he didn't want to take any more chances. He sprung up and copied the technique that the Grass shinobi had used, and finally, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru ran inside.

* * *

He hits the other wall hard, the wind knocked out of him as she tries to move forward, and she's screaming, forgetting that her feet are also bound, and Sakura falls hard onto the awaiting ground, but then breaks the other binding with her chakra infused strength. He scrambles to move up, as she grabs at his ankle from her position that she has now fallen into, knocking him down again.

She's still weak; the chakra that has been denied her for the past day or two will need some time to come back to her. Yuu kicks at her, harder then she had predicted; his sandal landing directly into the side of her neck. Sakura struggles to stand up to try to get in another good punch, but, he's already up and grabs at her hair, pulling her upwards and inserts the needle she had thought she had knocked out of his grasp into her neck,

"Shut up and sleep!" He demands, and she has to, as the paralyzing agent knocks her out almost as soon as it enters her bloodstream. He sits for just a moment, and grabs the infused blood syringe off the floor. He looks at it momentarily, and then grabs at her, throwing her onto his bed. He's mad and furious with her, but also mad at himself. He was the one that should have known that he had allowed the bracelets to be off too long, but it was no matter anymore.

He really wasn't going to do anything per say, at first. All he was going to do was get her blood, have her infuse it and then he was going to force her to sleep, and then he would make an escape. The Uchiha could come and get her, and he would be long gone.

He looked now at the limp body, spread out like some eager feast. His eyes skim her tempting flesh, and he can't help himself, for to Yuu, she is some beautiful goddess that could save his life, and he leans down, inhaling her scent to remember…

And as he went to kiss the perfect pink lips, he felt the chakra of Uchiha Sasuke coming into his hideout.

Yuu decides to be quick, he can't take her here, and grabs at her breast, before biting and nipping at the mounds, leaving his mark, making her bruise,

Making her bleed…

He swirls a tongue over one pink nipple, moaning at the delightful sensation that courses through him, when the door that was behind him crashes down to the ground. Yuu smiles only a moment, as he jumps out of the way of Sasuke's swinging sword.

* * *

A long dark hallway met them, and they ran.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, and turned a corner. Four grass shinobi halted their gait, and turned, positively shocked that some random people were inside. Akamaru jumped forward, as one guy jumped out of the way from the other three, and threw three kunai their way.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Go, Sasuke! She's using more as we speak! We got this!" Shino hollered, and starts to make a clone to confuse the others. Kiba jumps in and starts to attack another one, allowing for Sasuke to run on through.

He runs deeper into twisting corridors, and hears screams going down a west hall. He strains to feel Sakura's or Yuu's chakra. He runs towards the screaming voices, and burst into a room.

_Nothing…_

He runs out again, going down another dreaded hall, and the screams now stop. But, he can now feel Yuu, and chases down toward it, opening the door and swings his sword.

Sasuke halts his attack, realizing that the person that was underneath the man was now Sakura.

She's half naked, bruises envelope her chest, her neck.

Sasuke almost drops the Kusanagi, since he's now in absolute shock, and it bothers him even more that she is completely still, and his memories are forcing him to stop, to panic, to deny…

But the voice behind him brings him back to the present.

"Funny what people will do when they care so much, but it's even funnier what people will do when they don't really care at all." Yuu said, and watches as Sasuke turns around to face the presumed leader of Kusa. Sasuke observes Yuu for a moment; the man before him looks tired, pale, and he can tell that he has hit his head, where the blood pours down from his crown. He doesn't even look like he's ready for a fight…

But that makes it all the easier to kill him.

Yuu knew that a fight with _the _Uchiha Sasuke was not in his favor at the moment. Instead, he turns and sticks the needle that he grabbed into his arm,

"What is that!?" Sasuke yells, quickly jumping in front of him. Yuu gets to only inject about half of what he needs to really run, but it's enough to give him an edge, and he swoops to roundhouse kick at Sasuke who jumps out of the way. Yuu laughs at Sasuke,

"What are you going to do, Uchiha? Leave her here, while you go and play avenger and hunt me down?"

Sasuke retaliates, "No, I'm going to burn this entire place down, with you inside, and I'll take her with me."

"No, you're only partially correct, you're going to take her back with you to Konoha, and I'm going to go back to the hell I came from." and he reaches behind him, reaching for a weapon as he notices Sasuke's hand began to glow, and the eyes change into the mangekyō sharingan, and blocks the swish of steel from Sasuke. He feels as the electrical current of Sasuke's chidori comes down the Kusanagi, and then moves, knowing that the Uchiha will see it before he can even do it, but does it anyways.

Hurling himself to his left, he reaches Sakura's side, a kunai reaching the pale flesh of her neck.

Sasuke stops for a moment, and watches, Yuu's eyes still not looking toward Sasuke.

"One move and I'll kill her."

Sasuke is quiet, pondering his next move, and then Yuu starts to speak, darkly,

"You misuse her friendship. You force her to bend to your will, Uchiha. You make her follow you. You secretly enjoy the way she would drop everything to just be with you."

Sasuke steps forward slightly, watching carefully the kunai at the neck of his childhood friend, and doesn't even look at the man that is trying to condescend him, "You don't know me."

He still doesn't turn his head to look at the young Uchiha heir, knowing better, and instead takes a lock of the pink hair on Sakura's face and swipes it behind one of her ears. Yuu does notice Sasuke flinch, and begins to speak, "But I do. I see it in her eyes. Whenever I mentioned you, she had nothing but love in them. When she says your name, it's like it's always a silent prayer. Yet, you use her friendship for your needs, not hers. I want one thing, and without even knowing me, she knew she needed to keep herself here. She begged me to allow her to stay. To help me…" Yuu looks down at Sakura, almost lovingly.

Sasuke shakes his head; his anger seeps through his bones, and begins to control black flames around him. Yuu doesn't panic about it though, and instead keeps gazing down at the girl that he has paralyzed.

He forgets she's not asleep, she's just paralyzed. She can hear _everything._

"Next time Uchiha, she'll beg to go with me. Yes, you can take her now. Back to Konoha. Keep her locked up tight if you have to; throw every single shinobi to guard her as if she is the most _precious _thing that Konoha has at this time. Because she is, Uchiha. And one day, you'll realize it. And on that day, when it is too late, she'll come back with me."

And with a sudden act, he opens the wall, and runs to jump. Sasuke moves to go after, he doesn't want the man gone until he's wasted to nothing.

A sudden scream howl stops him

He turns and notices Kiba run into the room, stopping to see flames in front of the doorway. He stops a slight moment when he hears Kiba.

"Damn it Sasuke, forget him! We have to get her out and before this whole place goes down in flames! The others are also burning it down!" He states as he notices the black flames of Sasuke's amaretsu that are swiftly turning the wood to ash around them.

Sasuke watches as Yuu runs, and thinks for a moment.

He should run, and go after him. He should kill him for putting him -her- through all of this.

He wants to so badly, and can feel his anger struggling with his logic, and he almost thanks whatever gods that might be out there when he hears the annoying voice of Kiba once again.

Kiba, who's now beginning to panic, screams even louder, "She's freaking alive! I can't get to her! Dwell these flames!"

"I'll get her, get out!" Sasuke yells, and he finally turns to look at the pinkette that is lying on the bed, and even though he has already noticed her before, he is not prepared again the second time, and he throws his hand over his mouth, as he starts to walk forward.

The flames of the amaterasu were dwelled down for the moment, and he shakes off the unwanted feelings, and goes to Sakura.

Her once porcelain skin was bruised in so many more places than he had seen the first time, blood was slowly trickling down her neck from the bite marks he harshly placed on her once near flawless skin. His eyes fluttered down the trail that led to her exposed chest, and he only briefly glanced as he noticed marks even on her stomach. He takes in a shuddering breath as he looks down lower, and notices her thighs.

The thighs with the marks of Yuu hands are what really get to Sasuke.

This made him feel sick, this was horrible.

This is why he didn't want to have feelings for anyone.

This is what could happen again.

It takes Sasuke a moment to realize that the wood is turning to ash around him, and he makes his way to finally touch her. She still is giving off chakra, and is still warm. Rushing now to take off his vest, he grabs at the long black shirt that he wears and pulls it off of him, and grasps at the shirt that has been ripped to expose skin not for anyone else's eyes except her and who she chooses to be with. He's careful as he puts his own shirt on her, to cover up the skin that is exposed, and puts back on his own vest quickly. He picks her up and carries her close to him, and runs out of burning area.

The books, the notes, all those things that Sakura could have used, lay abandon as the fire does its job destroying anything that remained.

* * *

Yuu runs for some time, the best that he can. His breathing is ragged, and his legs seem to be failing him now.

But he can keep going pretty well.

It's not until he finally collapses on the forest floor, when he notices that his heart and chest feel like it will explode.

He lies there, and waits, for in only a minute or so, two men are around him, and one man begins to feel in Yuu's pockets, looking for the syringe of blood. Tsurugi is the one that injects Yuu with the rest of the dosage, and Tsutomu helps him up. He looks over his boss, whose skin color that was once so pale, begins to pinken up. Tsurugi looks over at his brother, and then asks Yuu,

"You decided to give her back?"

Yuu moves about a moment, the last bit of blood exactly what he needed to feel alive for the time being, and looks over at the twin, "Yes, but she will come back. I have a feeling this time; she'll already have a cure ready and waiting. We need to get back to Kusa. No stopping."

Tsutomu this time speaks, "But you just passed out on the forest floor?"

"She wasn't in the best of state, but giving the rest of the dosage allowed for the rest of the chakra to flow and not halt, like it just tried to do, that's why I felt my chest constrict. Next time, she will be more beneficial." Yuu said, as they began to run further into the woods. The two men glanced at one another, and moved forward with the faux Kusa leader.

Yuu looks back at them, "Besides, I still have the original vile she first did, and she will be soon getting a visitor that will be working with her close to home."

* * *

You. All. Are. ABSOLUTELY. AMAZING! I just love love love you guys!

Couple of things here...

Sasuke has a hard time seeing Sakura so hurt. I mean wouldn't you?

Sasuke eye thing will be talked about later with all the other illness stuff I have come up with.

I know Sakura wasn't with Yuu long, she wasn't suppose to be in my grand scheme, and hopefully you picked up the foreshadowing that was here anyways. But now, this arc will come to a close. (yes, the story is in arcs) and my next when will start soon, and I know you'll love it (Sasusaku interaction, yay!)

You guys are amazing reviewers! maxridelover, LadyMartel4000, C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only, and Eric you guys have been awesome, and so is everyone else (you guys just popped into my head first, since you guys leave reviews almost every time! Cha!)

Also, my cat helped alot with this chapter...by making me delete all sorts of random characters...

Questions!

How will Sakura feel to know all that work that she could of used was all burned, and maybe her thoughts on Yuu's words?

What will the pregnant Hinata say to Naruto!?

R&R! 3 3 3


	17. The Horrors of Men

Disclaimer: Naruto and character's are not mine!

Warning: Heavy over load of thoughts and a bit of angsty thoughts toward themselves! Ye be warned!

* * *

When she saw her husband come in, she was already on the edge. She barely had to look up to notice Naruto's smiling face, and know that he had absolutely NO idea what the hell was going on. Hinata wasn't pushy when it came to most things. She would warn Naruto of what she thought would be wrong to do, and he would usually take her word into consideration…

But when it came to Team seven…that was different.

Naruto had tunnel vision when it came to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke, a man who he believed was like him. Had nothing, it was all taken away. The secrets, the lies, the hurt, they both shared in pain. Sasuke however had run away, wanting revenge, but he had gotten only more questions, and in the end put the team through so much pain. Naruto refused to believe that he was anything different. He didn't see Sasuke as just another Uchiha, but saw him as Sasuke, his rival, his friend…

His brother.

Then you had Sakura, and the world spun on a very different axis when it came to their female teammate. Sakura was everything Naruto and Sasuke wanted. She had a loving family. Her life didn't have secrets, lies, pain. She was always bright, cheerful, and headstrong. He saw her as something he needed to have in his life, and at first, the crush that he had on her might have been love. But, was always hurt that she had seen something more in Sasuke then she did Naruto. It didn't matter, for she was a constant, and she showed him kindness that he hadn't seen before, whether or not she had a temper, she had become his second friend…

That was, until she learned to feel the pain of loneliness.

Then, she too was spiraling down a different dark path. Her depression forced her to be not as cheerful and bright. She suddenly appeared to be like one of them, and that hurt Naruto the same as Sasuke leaving Konoha. The realization that she would always love Sasuke and that without him she didn't feel complete, made him realize that Team Seven wasn't complete.

Then, when Sasuke had arrived on the battle field, and they had fought Obito and Madara, together, made him realize that the three of them would never feel complete without the other.

And Naruto realized that his crush on the pinkette was not a crush, and his love for her was not that of a lover…

But of a sister.

Yes, he loved Jiraya, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and his wife. He enjoyed the company and friendship of his comrades. But nothing was the same as Sasuke and Sakura. And because of that alone, he allowed Sasuke to talk him into allowing Sakura to go on a fool's mission. Yeah, Hinata was more than sure that Sasuke was the one that told Naruto she should go too, and Naruto had probably tried to question it, but of course he trusted Sasuke.

But sometimes, Hinata still wondered how Naruto didn't seem to understand the big picture.

"Naruto! You, you, YOU LET SASUKE TAKE HER OUT ON A MISSION TO FIND THAT MAN!?" She screamed, her small fist shaking with unknown furry. Naruto initially coward away, almost leaping behind the trashcan that was beside the door. He poked his head out of the other side of it, and timidly asked,

"But…Hinata-chan…it's going to be ok! They're just…"

"NO! You know that man wanted to hurt Sakura! You allowed Sasuke to talk you into this mission, didn't you!? When you should of sent others to scout it out!"

"But, but…I…"

"NARUTO! You sent them on a personal mission for yourself! You can get reprimanded for that!"

Suddenly, Naruto finally stood out from behind the trashcan, still timid, but a bit more vocal, "  
I'm not going to let just some man kill my medics because of Sakura!"

Hinata sighed in frustration, "No, you should have let your other shinobi _do their jobs _instead of allowing Sasuke to take Sakura on a fool's mission!"

Naruto faltered a bit, and then proceeded to fist his hands, "I know that!"

"Then why, Naruto!? Why did you allow it?"

Naruto relaxed a bit, "I know Sasuke would keep her safe!"

"BUT at what cost, Naruto!? If something happens to Sakura, you know that he will go berserk! He loves you two so much; we've talked to you before about asking Sasuke to stop sending both of them on missions together!"

"There my friends! They, they trust each other. They have this different bond with each other…"

"Of course he does, Naruto! She freaking LOVES him. And he…" and Hinata finally stopped. Shutting her eyes and pushing her hands into her lap, dropping her head low, "He's scared to lose her, because of that love, and yet he uses her too, Naruto. He knows Sakura isn't going to give up on him, and deep down he treasures that. But he still, won't let her in. If anything happens to her, anything at all, there is still that possibility he could blame you, of all people…"

"Then let him blame me." Naruto suddenly said, who looked down at the ground.

"You are not responsible…"

"Am I? I am their Hokage. I tell them where to go, what to do…"

"But you cannot tell them how to feel while they go on these missions, Naruto." Hinata said, pleading to her husband, "Yuu doesn't just want to kill her. She's an entirely different target. Even if she doesn't die, Sasuke could still…"

"Then I would STILL take responsibility for Sakura. They are family to me, just as much as you are, Hinata. I love them both, and I won't deny them to work together. I can't. They…they need each other, Hinata. I need them. I love you, with all my heart, you know this?" Naruto came forward, taking her hand in his, "but Sasuke and Sakura are always the one's I worry about. I don't have to worry about you nearly as much, you're past is not the same as ours."

Hinata shifted slightly, looking into the cobalt eyes of the blonde headed Hokage, and she spoke, "The council isn't going to like this, Naruto. They have told you before that it's best to just separate him from her while at work. They don't care what they do in the village, but out there it's out of our hands. He…he loves too much, Naruto. Isn't that the whole, Uchiha thing? They care too much?"

"What's wrong with caring too much? It shouldn't be a crime. And, personally, and this is just between you and me, if he does love Sakura, don't you think he needs to get on the ball?"

Hinata laughs at this, her anger rapidly dissipating, "He better hurry up then, Sakura might not want to wait around much longer."

Naruto eyes her suspiciously, "Whoa, wait, what have you heard!?"

"I think Sakura is going to be focusing on other things when she gets home. Just for a time." Hinata said, looking up into Naruto's face, "We also will have to be focusing on other things."

Naruto sighs, nodding his head, "I'm sorry, Hinata. I know I should heed what they say, but, Sasuke and Sakura need each other. I know they do."

Hinata sighs and she nods, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, "Then, maybe next time you should advise them first?"

"Hmm, I guess I could do that. Ino, Karin, and Tenten are out there, do you want me to let them in?" Naruto offers, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Oh, yes!" She says excitedly. He gives her a strange look, surprised by how she went from angry, to serious, to excited in there twenty minute talk.

Naruto would just have to learn for the next nine months, it would be the norm.

* * *

The four shinobi from Konoha ran the opposite direction, when Sasuke finally stopped and settled down Sakura on the cool earth.

"Kiba, hand me her med pack." Kiba nodded to Sasuke, and grabbed the bag that Sakura had on her person at all times that had dropped when she was first taken. Shino looked over a moment, and asked, "You know what she was injected with?"

"No."

"Do you know if she was poisoned?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell us what you are going to do?"

"Go get some damn water and stop talking!" Sasuke screamed out, as Kiba and Shino jumped and did as told, leaving Sasuke alone to look over Sakura.

She had no fever, no signs of any normal poison. He reached into the med pack and pulled out a few bottles of anti-paralysis that she had carried with her. He took a syringe and filled it, and began to inject the solution into her.

Sasuke wasn't a medic, but already knew what to look for.

He'd give her about an hour, and she should be able to move once again.

He looked at her for a few more minutes. His eyes skimmed her face that seemed paler. Her lips looked bruised, more reddish then he had ever seen before. She still wore the shorts that had been placed upon her, and he looked back down to notice the marks that were on her. He looked back into the med pack, and pulled out a jar of ointment. He began to touch her, and halted.

He never thought that maybe Yuu had actually done the act. But, from where the marks were…

He shut down his thought process and began to smooth the cream against the marks, careful not to touch or bump any other part of her. He proceeded to go to the bruises he could see on her neck, when Shino and Kiba had come back.

Sasuke looked toward them, but back to Sakura and finished rubbing her neck, placing the ointment back into the bag. Kiba handed a canteen to Sasuke, who took it and set it down by Sakura, and finally spoke,

"He gave her something to paralyze her."

Kiba stated, "So she still should be able to hear us."

Sasuke nodded, and yet didn't look directly at Kiba, instead rested his eyes on Sakura, "Yes, but give her about an hour, and she should come too."

Shino explained, "She'll need some time to rest, she seems weak."

"A few hours, but then we need to get out of this area. We are still in Waterfall country, and with what happened in the village they might have sent people out."

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and nodded, settling down and waited for Sakura to awaken.

Sasuke sat nearest to Sakura, and watched for any movement.

He wanted her to see him as the first thing she saw, and to know that she was finally safe, at least this time.

* * *

She had felt like she was dreaming. And maybe she was dreaming, somewhere of being hit with the paralyzing solution she had begun to feel light-headed. She could hear Yuu and Sasuke arguing. She could hear the cackle of flames…

And then she had remembered what Yuu had said to Sasuke.

Was Sasuke really using her? Did he feel like he owed her for leaving all those years ago…?

_He damn well should! _Her inner self fumed, _He should be BEGGING us on these damn missions! Him and his really hot self…_

Sakura ignored her inner voice, and begun to explore the last five years. Their first session together was just a lot of him screaming about how he shouldn't be doing any sort of therapy at all. Their next session was him debunking her as a therapist since they knew each other. She had felt like she was not needed, not wanted. Same way she had always felt when it came to him.

It was almost comforting.

But then, things changed with Sasuke. And he opened up, and they both began to explore his life, their destinies, the massacre, the death of Itachi, the jealousy he had for Naruto and things began to be different.

He wanted to see her on an almost daily basis after the first four months when he was beginning to talk about Itachi. He wanted to someone to talk too, and he suddenly had a lot to say. And she allowed him to freely express his feelings and was in the utmost privacy.

She had witnessed him cry on a cold and rainy day somewhere in November.

It was there, he was beginning to see her as a confidant, one who he could open up too when he needed it. Just words, maybe some emotion.

She felt like she was finally his friend.

But then Sasuke was demanding that she be the one to do things with him. That she would be his only medic. She was the only one to ever watch over him at the hospital.

He dared anyone else to touch his-well, his brother's-eyes.

When he started going on missions again, he always had asked for Sakura. And the thing was he had to start from the bottom and she started feeling that she was wasting her talents on low ranked missions.

But he kept insisting, and Naruto and Tsunade didn't really see the harm in it.

That was until one mission she accidentally got caught into another shinobi's trap. And she would have been absolutely fine; she could have gotten out of it very easily.

But Sasuke got angry and showed rage, almost failing the mission, since it was to spy, and not kill the only informant that they had…

Sound familiar?

So, the council had said that it would be best if Sasuke and Sakura be separated from doing at least missions together, but Sasuke would still persist that it would be her…

Only her, and, Sakura felt like she was walking on air.

But then when she had overheard that Sasuke would not do a mission without her, because she was the only one who he could tolerate, well, Sakura decided that maybe it wasn't what she thought it was.

And now, all that Yuu said made her wonder if he was just using the past to ensure his future. And she felt violated and upset.

She dreamed of feeling loved from Sasuke. The one who could take away those fears, the loneliness, and could take away her pain. But, then of course, he would leave her, and she would scream for him to stay.

Is this why he would insist that she would come with him on missions?

Was it the only way he felt like he was telling her sorry, by taking her on missions with him and for her to know that he was coming back everytime?

But she was the one that refused to talk to him about, and she knew that they were going to have to eventually. And, right now, she didn't feel like she needed to. She needed to work on Sakura; she needed to grow more skilled. She remembered the files of the other woman, including his own mother. Those were kunoichi who had risked it all for their team and the mission.

And Sakura had decided, that she needed to too.

But then Sasuke comes and destroys it, and to be honest…

She was starting to feel _anger _toward Uchiha Sasuke.

And that wasn't an emotion she really ever had against the raven haired man. But, she really wasn't sure what to feel for him anymore.

Her eyes began to flutter open when she felt water being trickled on to her lips, and she suddenly realized she had felt parched and dry. She tried to move her head up slightly, and still felt stiff, when a hand rested it under her head to help her up, pouring the refreshing water down her mouth. When her eyes finally rested on something, she looked to see Sasuke to be the one helping her to drink. She looked over his beautiful face and looked into his eyes. She tried to make sense of what he was doing.

Did he really care!? Or was he just feeling obligated!?

"_You're really dumb, you know"? _Her inner clicked, "_You can't just let the old fool tell you what Sasuke is doing! Sasuke is taking care of you because he CARES!"_

She had wanted to accept that. Once she was done she moved her hand to stop him, and he quickly moved it away, looking at her face with somewhat of concern.

"Are you hurt besides the paralysis?" He asked, his voice stoic and seemingly only wanting to know the facts.

"I don't think so…"

"Do you need to rest some more?" He asked her.

He didn't ask if she was ok. He didn't ask her what had happened. Just wanted to know the facts, and before she could began to get teary eye and cry, she nodded, lying back on the mat that she had been laid on and tried hard to forget everything that she had overheard, and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke needed a moment after hearing her finally speak. He ordered Kiba to stay right with her while he went and searched the perimeter for anything around. He really just needed to walk. He hated himself at the moment. He should have gone straight on to try to find the man who had sexually assaulted her. She meant something to him. She was one of his precious people, his friend.

Yuu however had turned it all upside down.

Yuu told him he had used her friendship, that he had been using her for his own gain. His own gain of what!? To get back into good graces with Konoha? To use her to get closer to Naruto?

Sasuke sighed and kicked at the dirt that his foot had come into contact with.

Yuu had no idea how he saw Sakura.

Haruno Sakura reminded him of happiness. There were even times, and he hated to admit, she sort of reminded him of his mother. She constantly worried over him, wanting to take care, made him feel loved.

But was he being a little selfish with her?

He didn't think so. But now, he was beginning to think.

Naruto had told him that he needed to get along with others, that he never gave the other shinobi a chance with him.

Kakashi had even noticed that he always would count on her, and what if she had gone on with her life? That would have been fine, he really thought.

But then, knowing that some other man was doing those things to her made him crazy with rage.

It had to of been because she was being forced. That's why he was so mad at the idea. But if another man had started to date Sakura, would he feel ok knowing that Sakura would be touched in those ways? That the man could show her happiness, could show her love, in ways that he couldn't?

And how would he feel if they ever broke her heart?

He closed his eyes a moment and blanked his mind. This was overbearing him, and he needed to get her home. He still had no idea if she was raped, and had no idea what her mind would be psychologically from the after effect.

He walked back to the small area they were resting, and shoved all the thoughts he had behind him.

* * *

Kiba looked down at the girl. His head was plagued. Sasuke had seemed to walk away after she had first woken, and wasn't really sure what was happening.

All he knew was that Sakura and Sasuke were one hell of an enigma, that's for sure. He watched as Sasuke finally made it back after the short journey elsewhere, and watched him carefully as he came to speak to Shino for a moment.

The man seemed to damn tense, and he definitely needed some sleep.

Or to get laid, that might help his attitude too.

Kiba heard a stirring from his side and looked over. He watched as Sakura stretched slightly and began to open her eyes. Kiba moved so he could get right into her line of sight, placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Hey! You had us worried…AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he went flying into the air and landed almost fifteen feet away from Sakura. Sakura had immediately shot up seeing Kiba, and suddenly she felt like she had to defend herself. She began to thrash away as Shino raced to help Kiba, and Sasuke raced to Sakura's side.

"Sakura! Sakura listen to me, it's only Kiba!" Sasuke stated, trying hard to grab at her hands as she kept flailing about.

"Please! Please, I don't want to be touched," She was stating mostly to Kiba, who had briefly touched her shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, and as if he could read her mind, it was all starting to make sense. Now that she had realized what had happened, she was scared and worried that it would happen again, regardless of whoever it was. She was frightened of men now. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, tearing up,

"Gomen…" She whimpered. Sasuke only nodded at her, careful to not touch her, but used words to encourage her,

"Sakura. We need to get back home to Konoha. We are not safe here at this time. You'll need to get dressed, and then we can head out." He grabbed for her pack and put it front of her. She looked up at Kiba and Shino, then back toward the backpack.

What had happen in the last hour and a half she had slept?

Her thoughts had been racing before she had sipped on the water from the canteen, and the next time she had rested her eyes, she had distorted nightmares of Yuu and his hands, his teeth, his lips, his tongue. Then, when she had finally awaken and saw Kiba standing above her, she had a hard time with it, and when he had touched her, it was like something had snapped and she didn't want anyone to touch her.

She stood up hesitantly and grabbed the pack to search inside. Picking up some different pants and her own shirt, she started to walk toward the woods, but Sasuke followed.

"Please go."

"No. I need to make sure nothing happens to you."

"But…"

"I won't look. Just get changed and then we can get you back to Konoha faster. Go." Sasuke stated and followed her to a shady area in the forest. With his back to her, she stood and looked down at her feet.

Still no are you oks? Or still no do you need help? Just facts.

She grabbed at the shirt that had been placed on her and looked down, noticing that it must have been Sasuke's shirt. She pulled it off her head and rested her eyes on the Uchiha fan that was on the back. She looked down only for a moment, and with a horrible gasp, realized that the nightmare, the feeling of Yuu taking over her, claiming her in the marks that had scattered across her chest was suddenly coming to her again. And she could feel the horrible man as he worked his way controlling her body, even her own mind.

She cried out and sunk to her knees.

Sasuke turned carefully, and noticed her naked back and he sighed strongly. She must just now have noticed her marks, and he had been afraid of what she would think when she was able to really care about looking at herself once again. He started to take two steps forward toward her, and stopped.

She was half naked, and in a vulnerable state. But, dammit, she needed help. Someone's help. His help.

He pushed himself to move forward, stopping to just pick up her shirt that she had dropped beside her. When she finally felt his presence she covered herself the best that she could and cried harder. He didn't dare look at her, and instead unzipped the front of the shirt and walked behind her.

Sasuke held it out as if was just a jacket to slip on, and talked softly, "Come on, Sakura. I'm not going to do anything to you. You can trust me. I won't look, we need to go home."

She looked over her shoulder momentarily, letting out another shuddering sob and finally stood. Sasuke only watched the muscles in her back flex.

However, Sasuke, who had never even looked at another woman in any kind of sexual manner, found her back to be alluring, and the flexing of her muscles were nearly hypnotic. Sasuke wanted to kill his inner voice, and focused on placing the garment over her arms. Sakura finally slipped on the shirt and zipped it up without looking down at any more of the bruises.

Next came her pants, and she cried softly as she looked down at Yuu's bruising handprints and fingernail scratches that were indented in her thigh. Sasuke came forward, now that she was mostly covered and offered her the pants, but she stood frozen in shock. He bit at his lip momentarily, and moved down for her to place her feet into them. She simply couldn't move or bear the thought of being so vulnerable, and now Uchiha Sasuke was dressing her in a forest.

Real smooth, Sakura.

But, her inner self didn't even know what to do about all these marks. Had she just blocked whatever Yuu was doing to her in the first place when he had first done it, and was just noticing all this now!? When she was finally dressed, he took her hand softly, and she snatched it away.

"Sakura?"

"Just…just get me home, Sasuke."

He nodded to her, picked up his own shirt, and walked back toward Kiba and Shino, readying themselves to head back to Konoha.

* * *

A simple inn in a small village in Fire Country is what they came across on the two day journey home. They had rented rooms for the night, and Sasuke asked Sakura if she just wanted a room on her own.

She had wanted too, but cried horrible when Sasuke left. So now, she found herself in a room with him, and her not being able to speak.

"Sakura?" He asked her as he watched her sit rigidly on her bed, her hands spreading and fisting on the blankets. She looked up at him, her face sad and absent, and he spoke lightly to her,

"Sakura. Sakura, I saw the bruises." And he noticed as she began to shake with anger and sadness. Sasuke looked down, and finally looked at her before speaking again, "Sakura, I need to know. Did he…" He sighed, and spoke once more, "Did he actually engage in intercourse with you?"

Her hands went to her face, but she shook her head violently, "No. No."

_Oh, thank you kami…_his inner thoughts mused. Sasuke, relieved but still not happy with the predicament she was in, nodded his head at her, "Sakura. I know you are upset with what happened, but…"

"You burned it all." She suddenly said, and he narrowed his eyes toward her in confusion,

"I what?"

Sakura fisted her hands, allowing her fingernails to painfully dig in to her inner palm "You burned the hideout. I told you all to wait for me."

"I wasn't going to let him rape you, Sakura!"

"I told you to WAIT!" She yelled, and looked back to the ground, flinching at her own words, as if he would lash out at her. He had taken notice, and dropped his voice at her, trying to speak calmly, "Sakura, we couldn't wait any longer…"

"Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, there was years of work in there. Medical work. Notes. Notes I needed."

Sasuke shifted a moment, and preceded, "Sakura, that wasn't exactly a great time…"

"BUT IT WAS!" She yelled out, "And you didn't trust me enough! You do use me! Don't you! You don't care that I can do some good. I'm only there to help you! To make you look good!"

Sasuke was for once, shocked, and his expression showed it, "Sakura, I would NEVER use you like that!"

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder..." And she looked down at the floor. Sasuke cocked his head in total confusion. Where was this coming from? Who would have…?

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sakura, Yuu was lying to you. And if you could have heard him, he was manipulating our situation."

Sakura shook her head, as fresh tears began to topple over onto her cheeks, "You haven't even asked me how _I _feel…"

Sasuke's shoulders fell a little, and then tried to explain himself, "Because I have a good idea. I don't need to ask stupid questions! My concern is to get you home so you can get help. These experiences can be traumatic!"

"Sasuke…" and she tried to speak. But, there was no sound that would come out. She walked to grab water from of the canteens, and began to speak again.

Still, no sound.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and motioned toward her throat, and tried to speak again.

He caught on quickly, "Dysophonia? You're stressed Sakura. Take a shower, get some sleep. You should be able to speak again in the morning.

And for some reason or another, she did as told. Walking in to the bathroom and proceeded to take off her clothes. But now she had a full view of herself in the mirror that was inside, now noticing the bruises, bite marks, and hickeys she again felt that man on her once again. She touched some of the marks, and was disgusted at her own self.

When Sasuke didn't hear the water start for fifteen minutes, he took a deep breath, and walked toward the door.

It was unlocked.

So, naturally, he knocked first, and opened it a crack, "Sakura?"

Sasuke watched as she had turned her back to him.

She didn't want him to see her in such an awful state.

Sasuke fought everything that was shouting at him to run away from this situation. This was bad, it looked bad, and he was fighting that nagging feeling that was hiding deep down in him. He finally took that last bit of will that he had and opened the door wider, allowing himself in. He started the shower, and watched as it pitter pattered onto the adjacent tile wall. He then took off his shirt and in a very swift movement to get everything over with; he took off his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers.

She was a medical professional, and she's seen far less before…

But still, he needed to do this now. He was going to show her that he cared. This wasn't supposed to be anything else but helping a friend in need. She was still shocked every time she had seen herself, and still didn't have the energy to heal the bruises. He turned now to look at her, hiding her chest and crossing her legs. She hid her face against her shoulder, as he stepped behind her.

"Go, Sakura. I'm here. You are fine. You need a shower, and then you will be able to sleep better." She stepped in, and let the water pound on her back as he also stepped in front of her. He tried not to take notice of her body in anything other then what was only deemed necessary.

It was hard, when you are a man who has denied yourself any sort of lustful pleasure even in his teenage years.

And he helped to wash her hair, and finally, as what seemed like eternity, she finally began to move and finally allowed herself to grab a washcloth and place soap onto the small square of fabric. She turned her back to him, and he couldn't help but watch her back again as she now proceeded to wash herself. He glanced at the droplets of water as they raced their way down her hair, down in between the shoulder blades, the curve of her spine, and as it traveled lower…lower…

His breath hitched, and he finally left her to her own devices.

For ever since he was a young teenage, had never let himself have lustful thoughts of any other woman that he had ever came into contact too…

But for the first time ever, he felt his libido suddenly race with desire.

And that was horrible of this man to think about, when this woman who had just been sexually assaulted, was in need of help.

He dried off and slammed himself down on the other bed, away from her, away from everything. He didn't want this, he didn't need this. He was just trying to take care of this friend.

But he had stepped over that line, and his own inner voices began to haunt him with thoughts of temptations.

What a horrible man, indeed.

* * *

Dysophonia: A condition where you lose your voice temporarily, it is known to happen in trauma victims for some hours after a traumatic event.

A/N: Firstly THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU DEAR READERS! I was amazed by the reviews! I'm so glad you are loving this story! Keep R&R loves!

This was a LONG one, but I really felt like I needed to get there thoughts here. As you can see, Yuu really hurt Sakura and twisted to have now Sasuke's actions questionable to Sakura.

And poor Sasuke, having to take care of Sakura, but questioning himself (he really does want to help her when she needs it, but how can he when she's so damn beautiful!?), and the words that Yuu had said to him. And what's with the sudden thoughts that he is having about his pink haired teammate!?

Also, I've put in this story that Sasuke hasn't thought about any girls in any other way since he at least left Konoha. And I don't think he would have, he would of been busy and any real sexual frustration he would have probably been training and would of taken care of it through fighting.

I mean, I think personally, Sasuke could put a monk to shame.

Questions:

So what will the council do when Sasuke and Sakura comes back to Konoha?

Will Naruto have some words to say to his two best friends? Or will he be more eager to hear about Yuu?

How will Sasuke see Sakura now? How will he even deal with it?

And what will Sakura do to get out of this rut, through training, a mission, medic work?

Find out as the next arc begins!


End file.
